


Your Wounds and My Sutures

by offwiththeirheads



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Bird/Human Hybrids, Cecaelias, Centaurs, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Merman Harry, Romance, baunnies, harpy louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offwiththeirheads/pseuds/offwiththeirheads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a harpy who lives in Nog and has never seen the outside world. He is content living with his clan and his unusual childhood best friend, Niall, a Baunny. Yet somewhere deep within his soul, there’s an emptiness he feels during the night sky. He meets Harry, a beautiful merman one night. </p><p>Mer-creatures are the devils of the sea or so they say according to the stories but Louis’ never been one to resist his curiosity and Niall’s got the youth and joy of a fawn that he finds fascination just as wonderful as Louis but he’s more cautious. </p><p>Along their journey of love, friendship, trials and tribulations, two creatures of the wild find their souls blending into one and five friends learn to have each other’s backs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Wounds and My Sutures

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration behind this work is drawn from [Mica](http://pass-the-pencil.tumblr.com/tagged/merman%2Fharpy-au) and [Ula's](http://alulawings.tumblr.com/octopayneandzayntaur) hybrid works, it's been a sort of new genre I delved into and hopefully you enjoy this as much as I did writing it.
> 
> A couple of thank yous are in order. A massive thank you and appreciation for the brilliant [artwork](http://somethingzarry.tumblr.com/post/139356713529/for-the-1d-big-bang-round-four-i-collaborated) in the fic done by [somethingzarry](http://somethingzarry.tumblr.com/),do message him your acknowledgement if you read this.
> 
> Thank you to [stckhlm-syndrme](http://stckhlm-syndrme.tumblr.com/)for her hand in betaing this for me, I'm ever so grateful.
> 
> And lastly thanks to [Marie](http://ashes-and-dust.tumblr.com/) for keeping me sane throughout writing this piece of work.

The flapping of a great many wings fills the air above the dense forest of dark green, in the skies of pale bright blue among the thin layers of clouds. They’re not too high, quite low in case of an emergency landing but it’s good enough for their training sessions. “Doing well kids!” Louis shouts over the sound of his beating wings that fills his ears. There is a chorus of positive cheers from behind him and he smiles. It’s a pleasure for him to be training young harpies whose wings have begun to grow strong and big enough to support their weights. He takes all of them on a flying session every morning, right at the crack of dawn even though it’s not exactly his slab of meat, waking up so early that is.

                 

Yet he loves to see the beautiful variant of colours that shade the morning sky, from its brilliant bright red to orange and yellows. It’s a magnificent sight and for however long he’s seen it, it never ceases to amaze him. Besides, the cool rush of wind against his body calls for a chilling time during the summer when it can be quite hot. And the kids…they’re the very best he could have in his lonely life, really.

                 

They all gather every morning on the summit of Mount δίδυμο (dídymo) named because of the twin peaks that’s visible over a large distance. They have their breakfast and then make a flying start to wherever they please. Sometimes he takes them on little adventures, quite daring ones he’d put it as but nonetheless it keeps the kids entertained and himself satisfied.

                 

“Do we get to make a stop at Culbridge?” A small voice speaks from beside him. He turns his head to see Helski, a girl with extremely bright brown hair that turns golden under the sun. She’s one of his many favourite students, been one of the best learners in his classes.

                 

“That damned old bridge?” Louis asks with a quirk to his brow, “Why ever dear? I believe we’re heading up North.”

                 

“I just want some flowers. Golden Jades grown only over there. Ain’t seen it anywhere else before.” She shyly looks away, almost as if Louis would deny the little girl of her request. He looks downwards, at the spread canopy of green trees beneath them. It looks shady down there, could do for a rest, besides the sun is beating down on all of them and he’s sure the kids might be wanting a drink.

                 

“Oh yes alright then.” He gives Helski a reassuring smile, “But a short one alright since not everyone else might be very keen on the idea and I wouldn’t want an uproar.”

                 

She giggles but nods. “Okay.”

                 

Louis would very much like to turn upside down and fly for a couple of seconds so he can pointedly speak to his class but he knows these kids are easily influenced and the idea of having them falling to their deaths doesn’t sit well with him so he cranes his neck to address them all, putting on his loudest stern voice. “Alright kids! Listen up! Your Captain speaking here!” The chatter diminishes. “We’ll stop at Culbridge. Get some rest, drink up and continue our journey. Everyone on board?”

                 

The kids with big grins upon their sweaty faces shout their agreement and Louis knows they are tired. It’s not usual for them to agree upon everything, it takes quite a lot of debate.

                 

All of them land on an empty piece of land in Culbridge, soft grass wet from last night’s rain tickle the under of their feet. It feels cool, even the wind and the fresh water is quite likely going to taste cool too. Louis watches the kids make their way over to the river for a drink, some of them laying on the grass under trees for a rest, others standing on the damp, wooden bridge. Louis takes off his tricorn hat from the hook on the belt around his waist and sets it atop his head so the sun doesn’t fall right into his eyes. Then joins the kids for a drink. He sees Helski cross over the bridge to the other side as he cups his hands and takes a palm full of water. She’ll take awhile to find her flowers and that’ll give them time to rest.

 

- 

                 

Helski has already returned and is twining the flowers into a bouquet when Louis blinks his eyes open. He’s resting against the trunk of a dragon’s blood tree, where he had fallen asleep. The rest of the kids are playing around and Louis believes it’s time to continue their lesson. So he gets to his feet, spreading his toes and feeling the soil get under his talons. He makes the piercing sound of a bird cry, the sound scaring off nearby birds into the air. The kids though, turn their heads towards him at the sound.

                 

Pretty soon they’re all scrambling to get into line, wings tucked behind them and hands clasped behind their back.

                 

“Ready to fly?” Louis asks facing his students and they all give eager nods. Throwing a pointed finger into the air, he hollers, “Into the air then!” The sound of beating wings fill the air as they all take off into the air one by one. Louis is the last, so he can count of all the kids and make sure they’re safely in the air.

                 

Once he’s a good height off the trees with the kids, he leads them away from Culbridge. He remembers to take off his hat and attach it to his belt so the wind doesn’t decide to carry it away again. The last time it happened, he’d nearly fallen off the cliff trying to catch it.

                 

They make it halfway towards the cliff before deciding to head back, stopping for a drink midway at Culbridge. By the time they reach Nog, its mid day and Louis’ tummy is rumbling. But when they do land in Nog, the entire village seems to be in chaos. Louis’ used to it, the rousing shout of voices and harpies milling everywhere, blocking pathways and wings nearly poking him blind. He wouldn’t be surprised to hear the Chief’s son had gone missing again.

                 

Archibald happens to be a terrible mix of adventurous and notoriety. His good looks and sun blonde hair would give one the impression of a perfect, well behaved boy living in the sanctuary of the Chief’s home at the end of the village, when he actually loves sneaking out with one of his pals to see parts of the island. Louis used to be similar as a growing child, the world seemed to contain wonders of a sort he craved to experience, he still does love being playful but at a ripening age of 320 moons, he has begun to mature. With a deceased father, he has become the provider of the family.

                 

Navigating carefully through the crowd of harpies making loud conversation right in the middle of the village, Louis steps foot into the improvised cave that has been his home ever since he was a baby. His four little sisters greet him enthusiastically upon sight. After hugging and kissing their foreheads, only does he notice that they had been crouching by the entrance earlier. He knows they’ve been wanting to know what’s been going on. They are always intrigued at the first sign of trouble. His eyes search the cave lit by the skylight for his mother but she isn’t there.

                 

“Where’s mum?” He asks the eldest of the girls, Charlotte. When she doesn’t respond, he calls out a little louder, “Lottie? Where’s mum?”

                 

“The girl with blonde hair and growing wings that are yet to turn brown; whips her head around to address him. “She’s gone to see what’s wrong.”

                 

He scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. What could possibly have fascinated his dear mother? They’ve grown used to the fact that Archibald is usually the centre of trouble by now. “Why’d she do that? What’s so interesting? It’s getting old.” He searches the carved shelves in the cave for something to eat. There isn’t much and it’s obviously time to find lunch.

                 

“It’s not the Chief’s son Lou.” Charlotte replies with widened eyes. Felicite, the second eldest turns around to nod her head in agreement with her sister.

                 

“What? What’re you saying?” Louis asks, quizzically, his hands dropping to his sides. He makes his way to the entrance to join his sisters and take a peek too. The crowd doesn’t seem to be dissipating. “How long ‘as it been?”

                 

“Long.” The twins chorus. He places both his hands on each of their heads and gives them a gentle shake. They giggle and try to get away.

                 

“Everyone’s clueless?” He scoffs. When there’s no reply, he gives up. “Alright, I’m gonna find mum.” He steps out of his home and once again gets thronged into the crowd. Both strangers and people he only rarely sees knock against him and he tries to shield his eyes from the talons of their wings. “Mum?” He ducks to avoid the open wing that would thwack him right in the face. He jumps on his toes to see the heads of the crowd. His shortness is so inconvenient; it makes him grumble like a little child. He feels like a little child, like a toddler whenever he is surrounded by tall people.

                 

His mum’s brown hair glints under the light of the sun, catching him off guard for a moment. Satisfied, he begins moving towards her whilst keeping track of her head over the crowd. His mum notices his presence before he can even call out to her and she turns around to cup his cheeks and press a smacking kiss upon his forehead. Louis scrunches his face as if disgusted but it’s just out of love. His mum laughs, her eyes lighting up with it. Her eyes crinkle at the corners and he can imagine what his own face looks like when he laughs.

                 

“Did you hear Lou?”

                 

“Hear what Ma?” He asks as they make their way out of the crowd.

                 

“There’s been a shipwreck.” Louis’ interest piques at the mention of a shipwreck. There had been one years ago, when he was much younger, a toddler actually and the villagers were all excited about it that they all had immediately formed one big group and headed to the beach. He remembers some of them entering the fallen ship and bringing out pieces of clothing and all sorts of metal looking objects. He later learnt they were utensils and pots and pans and glasses. He himself used to sneak into the shipwreck with his best friend when no one was around.

                 

“Where is it?” He asks. His mother gives him a sceptical look.

                 

“Not planning on seeing it are you Lou?” His mother has a tendency to get too over protective at times. He appreciates it but he’s old enough now.

                 

“Maaaaaa” Louis drags out with a roll of his eyes. She sighs but wraps an arm around Louis’ waist.

                 

“You remember where the last wreck hit?” He nods, “A bit farther than that, against those big load o’ rocks.”

                 

“Must’ve been a ghastly shove then.”

                 

“Yes.” His mother agrees, “The poor creatures. Must be dead by now. For heaven’s sake I hope they don’t wash ashore.”

                 

Louis makes a disgusted face. When they approach the cave, the girls timidly cower when their mother gives them a stern look. She believes they’re too young to get involved with what the villagers gossip about. Louis wanders further into the cave where his bow and quiver of arrows are hanging. The quiver is a twined basket of soaked cattail leaves his grandfather had taught him to make. He adjusts it on his belt, fixes his hat and edges outside. “You’ll be back before sundown?” His mother yells from where she’s braiding Phoebe’s messy hair. “Sit still child.”

                 

“Can I come along Lou?” Lottie interrupts them though. Louis looks at her with a defeated look, gulping. Tapping the fingers of his right hand against his leg, he gives her a soft look and shakes his head.

                 

“Perhaps next time Lotts.” She pouts but nods.

                 

“You’ll bring me some of those fruits?”

                 

“Sure thing kid.” He pulls her in for a one armed hug and then does a small skip out of the cave. The afternoon heat once again hits his body, making his skin warm. It’s a nice warmth actually, makes his ruffled feathers from his hip downward and the skin underneath all toasty. He hums as he navigates around the border of the gathered harpies who have begun to disperse but from the newly gathered small group of men, he assumes they’ll be making a trip to the shipwreck. He has plenty of time.

                 

Just around the border of the village, Louis makes sure his belongings are secure before taking off into the air. His wings stir the dust, making them swirl like a whirlwind. He watches the landscape beneath him, mixtures of green and brown and blue, occasionally something bright would glint like a star.

                 

He heads towards Baunny Hide where Niall lives with his family of Baunnies in a massive warren. The herds of Baunnies who live in Baunny Hide knows of Louis and his deep friendship with Niall, they’ve come to expect him to their village on a daily basis. The first time Niall had dragged along a very faintly looking Harpy boy to the warrens, the Baunnies had been terrified but an hour later, a completely conscious Louis had been no threat at all, instead playing with Niall and other baby Baunnies in the village.

                 

Louis greets some of the Baunnies who are out and about with a cheery wave. Then he walks over to the family warren that Niall lives in. He only needs to put his lips together and whistle for Niall to come bustling out of his home, excitement dancing in his crystal blue eyes. “Lou!” He greets excitedly, running over to Louis in his faun legs and pulling him into a hug. He’s not much taller than Louis, his head of blonde hair hiding a pair of short bunny ears and greyish white fur from the waist downwards is a stark contrast compared to Louis’ brown feathers. Niall had once sworn that the feathers meeting his backbone had a touch of gold but he’d only slapped the Baunny over the head in response.

                 

“We saw each other just a day ago.” Louis grumbles. His face is squished into Niall’s shoulder, crushing his nose almost.

                 

“You’ve grown.” Niall replies instead. Louis gives him a sceptical look.

                 

“You sound like me Ma who sees me every day. I haven’t grown idiot.” Niall only grins as they get away from the warren, further into the forest. Somehow the forest is both of their favourite place, they tend to have insecurity for open places like the beach or the dry lands where anyone could see them. “Anyway…” Louis begins, “There’s been a shipwreck.”

                 

“A shipwreck?!” Niall almost squeaks, his voice reaching an octave higher, “Where?” He’s never seen a shipwreck before and Louis had promised to show him one if the event ever occurred. So now’s his chance. Louis thinks the Baunny is hopping a bit too high with how excited he seems.

                 

“Just off the coast.” Niall stares at him with the wonder of a newborn, almost like he’s waiting for some sort of statement. “I’ll take you. I promise.” Louis finally says and Niall claps his hands together. “Just gotta get lunch first.” He watches with a laugh as Niall scrunches his button nose at the mention of meat.

                 

“You really should begin a different diet you know.”

                 

“What?” Louis tries to look disbelieved, “Leaves you mean? Whatever would I gain from that? Trying to turn me into a baunny?”

                 

“You’d be healthy and strong.”

                 

“And meat doesn’t provide that?”

                 

“Not necessarily.”

                 

“Leaves leave a bad taste in me mouth, now shut up and lemme hunt.” Louis pushes at the Baunny’s shoulder and Niall punches his stomach in retaliation. It doesn’t hurt but Louis likes to make a scene out of it.

                 

The further they delve into the forest, the easier it is to catch a prey. Niall usually prefers to stay out of range and Louis leaves him farther off somewhere in the shrubbery where he can fawn over small creatures and collect all sorts of fruit. He’d eat poisonous fruit even, if it isn’t for Louis who looks out for him.

                 

He sits on a heavy rock surrounded by bushes, bow and arrow readily in hand as he waits for a passing creature. He’s a harpy and harpies scour for meat day and night and most sensible creatures prefer to stay away from them. It was a funny comprehension at first that Niall wasn’t the least bit threatened by his species or in much clear sense, Louis.

                 

A heavy breeze sweeps past, rustling the leaves of trees and bushes and making it difficult for Louis to distinguish sounds. He begins to almost grow bored at having to sit rigid and unmoving for four minutes. Even at a mature age, he’s not a patient harpy, not like his mum who’d be patient and clear headed if the island was to sink. He digs at the sand near the rock with his talon, scooping the dirt away to make a small hole all the while he keeps alert. He should be used to it by now when it comes to hunting yet sometimes it feels much easier to simply swoop down on his prey and grab them with his talons. He’d never do it though; it feels oddly disturbing to carry live prey.

                 

The sudden blur of black zipping past, a few feet away is a sudden shock to him but luckily he leaps to his feet and blindly aims. The creature, whatever it is, is just too fast. He normally preys on grazing ones. He hears the sound of a high pitched screech that makes him flinch and then it’s silence. He keeps quiet too, waiting for the creature to hopefully become unconscious but then the rustle of leaves and cracking of twigs sound through the air.

                 

By the time he runs over, the creature’s gone, a thin trail of blood left behind. “Oh stars!” Louis groans, stomping the ground angrily. He decides to retreat and await another. It’s going to be a long wait.

 

-

                 

Louis finds Niall laying on a clump of weird looking flowers, kicking his feet in the air like baby harpies do. “Niall?” Louis speaks with a quirked brow. He finds this to be amusing really, it’s like the Baunny has crossed the line of sanity.

                 

“Hi Lou.” Niall waves, wiggling his fingers at him. Louis’ got a carcass of fresh deer a few feet away and it’s going to stink up if he waits longer but he also has the split second craving to just flop beside Niall and throw grass at him.

                 

“I need to get this home and then we have that wreck to inspect.” That statement however gains Niall’s complete attention. He sits up abruptly, blinking his eyes. One of his ears twitch. Louis holds out a hand for him to grab onto and hauls him to his feet. “You’ll meet me at the Grove beach?”

                 

“I’ll be there before you.” Niall smirks, walking backwards. Louis smiles, shaking his head.

                 

“You wish.”

                 

“I’m betting.”

                 

Louis narrows his eyes at the boy. “What are you betting?”

                 

“That hat of yours.” Niall’s had a fancy for Louis’ tricorn hat for years but it’s the only one he has and he adores it deeply himself. He grins, his lips quirking.

                 

“You wish you could have it Ni but you better watch out.” And with that he runs and ascends into flight, grabbing the carcass with his talons at the last minute. He just needs to drop it off at home, which would only be a short detour.

                 

Apparently the harpies have come back from the shipwreck already, because most of the villagers are gathered around in one corner, awing over shining objects. He finds his mother hovering over a pot on a burning fire near their cave. He drops the carcass on a mat made of dried leaves and joins his mother. She’s boiling water. “You’ll be eating soon?” She asks.

                 

He shuffles where he stands. “Nope.” He shakes his head, “Niall’s waiting for me. I won’t be long.”

                 

“Be safe.” She mumbles and he nods, leaning forehead to smack a kiss on her forehead. He leaves the vicinity of the village immediately so he may surpass Niall on the way and behold does he catch a glimpse of a running Baunny, a familiar one of course along the coast of a river. He grins to himself, settling his arms straight on either side of him as he feels the wind touch his skin in gentle strokes.

                 

He watches Grove beach come into sight, a hulking mass of brown wood indicating the ship. The pale, smooth sand glistens under the late sun and the vibrantly fresh waves of the ocean lick its feet. He’s been to this beach quite a handful of times, especially during the hot summers for a bath when the lakes are occupied. But really he despises how the salty stench and stickiness sticks to his feathers and wings where unlike the rest of his body takes a while to run off. But he and Niall have had wonderful memories at the beach with his little sisters. They’d etch their presence into the sand each time they visit.

                 

Louis comes to a slowing stop, his feet forward ready to steady himself upon the ground. His wings mildly stir a whirlwind of sand at a low level, which settles pretty quickly. He unhooks his hat, tousling his feather light hair and sweeping the fringe to the side in one smooth motion before settling the hat on his head.

                 

He waits with his hands on his hips while he kicks at the light brown sand. He squints in the blazing sun to study the shipwreck. It’s maddeningly massive, he cannot quite remember if the last one had been just as huge. Perhaps this is a pirate’s ship. He had heard about pirate ships from his grandfather and seen pictures in some of the books he had found from the last ship. Unfortunately he cannot read which really is unfortunate for he’s sure there are plenty of wonderful things to read and learn about and he’s curious really.

                 

He hears the sound of hooves knocking into stones before the playful yell Niall makes to indicate his presence. Turning around in a swift rotation, Louis flashes a grin and tips his hat with a finger. “Now who’s won?” He quirks a brow.

                 

“Alrighty.” Niall huffs coming to a stop mere inches from Louis, “Stop with that smirk o’ yers. You win, as always.” Louis laughs, glad that he gets to keep his hat. “Me hooves are gonna fill with sand.”     

                 

“It’s not the first time.” Louis replies. He pats Niall’s back when the boy grumbles in response. “We’ve got a whole lotta see. Let’s not waste any time."

                   

“It’s a whole ship.” Louis watches Niall’s eyes grow wide at the sight of it.

                 

“What did you think otherwise?”

                 

“Washed up stuff.”

                 

“A whole’s rare. Better than last time.”

                 

“There’s probably treasure in there.”

                 

“No point in gold.” Niall nods in agreement. They’re not humans. Only humans would probably find value with pieces of gold.

                 

Niall’s impatience grows the faster they don’t reach the wreck so he grabs Louis’ arm and tries to get him to run. “Eager are we?”

                 

“Shut it Lou.” Niall laughs but there’s genuine happiness and excitement swirling in those blue eyes of his. The Baunny is always happy of course, playful, youthful and Louis had never seen a day when Niall had lost the zest for life.

                 

“You hurry on.” Louis urges with a push at Niall’s back, “I’ll catch up.”

                 

“Cooling your smelly feet?”

                 

Louis wriggles his eyebrows. “The water could be cold. It’d be good. But nay, let’s hurry on.”

                 

Large chunks from the stern and side of the ship are missing, perhaps at the bottom of the ocean or carried away in sea. The ship is on its side, at an acute angle, fallen over from the turmoil it’s been through.

                 

“Oh stars!” Niall gapes, making his way through the litter of wet, splintered wood. “We could sail the sea.”

                 

“And drown.” Louis kicks a piece of wood into the sea, the waves swallowing it. They climb aboard the ship using the half broken, dirty brown rope ladder hanging over the side. Louis flings himself over the splintered ledge and lands haphazardly on his feet on the deck. It doesn’t shake with both of them aboard which is a good sign but its slippery and wet and a tiny bit mossy. Louis wonders how long it’s been here before the Harpies heard about it.

                 

“Is it safe?” Niall asks, holding onto a railing so he won’t skid off.

                 

“It is.” Louis replies, tapping at a cracked part of the deck. It makes a splitting sound and breaks off, falling into the deck below. “For the most part.” He searches for the stairs but in the cluster of mangled weeds and broken parts of the deck, it’s impossible to find.

                 

“There’s nothing much here.”

                 

“The goods are below Ni but I can’t find the stairs so we’re gonna have to jump through this hole.” Niall walks from the bow of the ship to join Louis at his side. He peers into the hole that Louis had accidentally made, a hand gripping Louis’ shoulder.

                 

“What?” Niall makes a twisted face and points at the gaping hole, “Down there? Through that?”

                 

“Yup.” He nods, popping the _p_ and he doesn’t wait a second more before he’s hauling himself right through the hole. He lands on the wooden deck with a _thunk_ and slips before catching himself on a post. “Careful.” He shouts, as Niall slowly lowers himself. Louis provides a hand to stabilize him and then takes a look around.

                 

The deck is completely turned upside down. Tables, chairs and dressers of all sorts are either broken or turned on their sides. Ceramic goods are shattered to bits, scattered like birdseed. Nothing seems to be usable or valuable but it’s a historical sight, a weathered picture of tragedy. It’s intriguing, fascinating and simply just adventurous.

                 

Louis comes across many torn and dried; wrinkly books as he combs the place. He neatly stacks them in a corner, thumbing at the pages to feel that crinkly sound between his fingers. Niall’s on the other end, picking, inspecting and dropping things that interest him.

                 

“Lou.” Louis turns around to find Niall dressed in some variety of clothing, hands on each side to display himself. “How do I look?”

                 

Louis gives a thumbs up and grins. “Magnificent.”

                 

“There’s a good load in here.” Niall points behind him with a thumb, “Come check it out. You’d look proper good.” Louis almost staggers across the slippery deck to get to Niall. His eyes take in the floor piled with wet and dirt stained clothes and he balks.

                 

“Ew.”

                 

“Come on.” Niall rolls his eyes. He bends down to pick up a white ruffle shirt. He wipes at a stain on the left shoulder and holds it in front of Louis’ body. “Try it on.” Niall thrusts it into Louis’ hands, “Go on.” Groaning Louis slips the shirt, his wings folded against his back while Niall digs through the pile he had collected. He pulls out a pair of suspenders and gives a gleeful squeal.

                 

Louis flicks at Niall’s arm to get his attention. The Baunny is halfway through pulling the suspenders up his legs. “How does it look on me?”

                 

It’s animating to watch Niall’s blue eyes grow wide and his mouth fall open. “Brilliant actually. You look like a handsome man or at least perhaps that’s what humans look like I think.”

                 

“You’ve never seen humans.” Louis smiles and tugs at the sleeves of the shirt. He doesn’t feel like taking it off, somehow it makes him proud after the compliment.

                 

“I think I just have.” Niall responds and Louis turns to look at him with raised brows. He follows Niall’s pointed finger to the opposite side where a photo frame is propped against the ship wall. The glass that sheaths the photo is shattered but the picture is of a human, a man with a curly white wig, ruffled white shirt, dress and tailcoat and trousers. “I’ve heard that their legs are bare.”

                 

Louis pulls a screwed face as if disturbed by the idea of only skin covering their legs. “No wonder they have to wear these oddities.” He says, picking up another garment of clothing. The bright glint of an object catches his attention and he lets the garment fall to inspect his new fascination. He crouches under the lopsided table, reaching as far as he can with his hand to pick up the silvery looking round object. It comes with a long silver chain, caked with dirt. It’s a riveting item and Louis is awed. He tries to brush the dirt away with his hands and then runs over to the pile of clothes to grab a maroon handkerchief to clean the object with.

                 

“What on earth is that?” Niall questions, plopping down to sit beside Louis with his legs crossed. He peers over Louis’ shoulder, watching him thoroughly clean the metallic object.

                 

Louis shrugs, “No idea.” But the object is solid and smooth against the palm of his hand like those utensils humans use, the ones with the four prongs and a handle.

                 

The blonde headed Baunny fingers the ringed chain between a thumb and forefinger. “It’s got a pretty chain. What for though?”

                 

“Maybe it’s for the wrist or ankle.”

                 

“Or neck.” Louis nods and puts the chain around his neck so the round object hangs right in the middle of his chest.

 

Niall laughs, “It’s weird.”

                 

“Come on, let’s find what else we can savage.” Louis tells, hauling himself up. “Let’s check the deck below.”

                 

“How many decks are there?”

                 

“From the size of this, three.”

                 

“Do you think they used this ship to carry stuff?”

                 

“Like what?” Louis hums, finding for a staircase or ladder of some sort as Niall follows right behind him.

                 

“Food maybe or other things.”

                 

“Maybe. We know nothing about humans though.” He finds a wooden panel big enough to seem like a door. He grunts, trying to push it open. “Oh bugger.” Since the ship is slanted, the door swings open to reveal a slanted staircase, the lower steps broken off. “Follow me.”

                 

“I’m right behind you.” Niall announces but Louis doesn’t hear his footsteps and doesn’t worry much either since the boy might be still going through all the useless things contained in this mass mode of transport. True to Niall’s guessing, Louis finds barrels upon barrels of food and when he inspects them, there’s only the rotten food. Obviously the harpies had taken everything good for the village. Lucky for him, he finds some perfectly good green apples in a corner basket. He rubs one against the shirt he’s wearing and tears a bite out of it. He keeps the other for Niall. ‘You find anything yet?”

                 

“Nothing much.” Louis yells back, “Just food like you said. You?”

                 

“You won’t even guess it.” Louis grins, kicks a fallen tumbler aside and walks up the stairs again.

                 

Niall meets him with a wide grin upon his face. “Look.” He says and dons a paperboy cap on his head. Louis raises his eyes, impressed.

                 

“Pretty good for a fella like ya. Now you’ve got your own and one that fits you.”                 

                 

Niall flushes, “Thanks.” Louis pets his cap clad head and throws the apple at him which he seamlessly catches in one hand.

                 

“I’ve made a pile of things I’m taking back.” Niall says and then turns around to look Louis in the eye, seriously, questioning his plans.

                 

He shakes his head and waves his hand, “Nah. I can always come back later with you, besides dinner is waiting for me.”

                 

“Okay then.” Niall shrugs. Louis waits by the top deck until Niall gathers the medium sized blanket full of things. He gives him a hand and helps him up the hole and they make their way down the rope ladder. The metal object is still hanging around Louis’ neck, banging against his now bare chest as he walks.

                 

The blanket, knotted using its four ends is hefted over Niall’s shoulder and Louis can’t help glancing at it because the polka dot pattern of it is just eye-catching. “Heading to the cliffs tomorrow? For lessons?’

                 

Louis nods, “Why?”

                 

“I was planning on spending the day there.”

                 

“Whatever for?” Louis bends to pick up a smooth, grey pebble. He tosses it at Niall and the Baunny catches it.

                 

“Dunno.” He shrugs, throwing the pebble back at Louis. They begin to play catch with it, stumbling on their feet, especially Niall. “It’d be lovely to watch the waves crashing against the rocks and the sun beating down.”                

                 

“And you don’t think we’ve done enough of that?”

                 

“Have we?” A burst of laughter falls from his lips and he almost trips over a rock if it weren’t for Niall’s arm reaching for him. “Don’t break your face.”

                 

“My knight in shining armour.” Louis pretends to swoon and drapes his arms around Niall’s shoulders. Niall laughs and throws his free arm around Louis, so their bodies are stuck together but their feet messing up the rhythm of walking due to the lack of space.

                 

“So will you come?”

                 

“I’ll…think about it.” But there’s an evil crook to his eyes as he says it and Niall instinctively knows Louis will make it to the cliffs.

                 

Louis drops Niall off at Baunny Hide with a promise to see him the next day, plays peek-a-book with Niall’s nephew and heads off home. He lands on the very outskirts of the village as he always does and he can see the bright fires that have been set up to cook, the smoke filling up the sky. He hates the smoke but he loves the cooked meat. It tastes better when it isn’t raw.

                 

His mother is outside the cave, sitting on a rock and watching over the food. A large metal rod has been pierced right through the skinned meat and laid atop a supporting frame of sticks, the end of the rod reachable enough for his mother to rotate and cook the meat thoroughly. “Ma.” He greets with a smile and his mother looks up with an equally similar expression, delighted to see her son. She wipes her palms on the piece of rag she’s wearing as a top and beckons him to sit with her.

                 

“You were at the shipwreck.” She says and it startles him because she had not even coaxed it out of him, didn’t study his face or pretend to read lies through his palm. His mum had told of a story of their grandmother and how she could detect lies by feeling the palm of a person and ever since Louis was a kid, he’d been erratically vexed when he’d done something troublesome and his mother would ask for his hand. But before he can say anything, she beats him to it with a speckled laugh. “You’re wearing a chain around your neck. Did you think I wouldn’t realize what you’ve been up to?” Realization dawns on Louis and he laughs along with her, craning his neck to look at the metal object still hanging around his neck. “What is it?”

                 

He shrugs, “No idea but I liked it.”

                 

His mother hums, reaching forward to turn the meat. “Stan was looking for you.”

                 

“He was?” She hums. “What did he want?” Stan is his best friend since they were harpy babies but they don’t spend time together as much, Stan has responsibilities as he puts it and can’t see the same luxury in mucking about as Louis does.

                 

“Just asked where you were. Said you went to meet the Baunny.”

                 

“Niall.” Louis mutters under his breath. The harpies have a bad habit of not interacting with other creatures and sometimes his mother seems to forget that she’s not like them. But she’s a good harpy, really, just fumbles sometimes. “I’ll go see what he wants then.”

                 

“Yes, you do that dear. I’ll send your sister to call for you.”

                 

“Sure Ma.”                

                 

- 

                 

It’s after he’s dropped the kids back at the village around noon, heads towards the cliffs and simply lands on his feet that he trips upon a rock and falls face flat on the grainy ground. The object still hanging around his neck presses painfully into his skin as it makes a loud clang with the ground. Niall, who’s resting on his back, jumps to his feet with a start. “Lou!” He gapes at him, coming to Louis’ side and hauling him up carefully. “You alright?”

                 

“Yeah, fine.” Louis groans and bends to inspect his knees. Thanks to his feathers, his knees are barely bruised but his palms and elbows have a few scrapes few and far between. He dusts the dirt off himself and releases a sigh of relief. “My legs are remarkably clumsy today.” Niall chuckles but then his eyes grow wide as they skim over Louis’ chest. “Why? What’s wrong?” Louis asks when he sees Niall’s expression.

                 

Louis lowers his head and his jaw nearly drops open because the metal object is in two pieces. Well, technically he believes it’s some sort of mechanical object that can open. He picks it up carefully and holds it on his open palm. The cover is empty but the other half has three tiny arrow like hands and numbers covering a circular bleached white background. “I know what this is.” He mumbles. Niall urges him to go on with a grunt. “It’s a clock. This is how humans tell the time.”

                 

“How would you know?”

                 

Louis grins, looking up at Niall. “Don’t I know everything?”

                 

“Shut up you twat.” Niall laughs and thumps the back of his head. “What time is it?”

                 

Louis shrugs and fingers the glass shield protecting the numbers and clock hands. “I have not the slightest idea but it looks pretty sick.”             

                 

“Is it going up on your wall then? Like a historic thing?”

                 

“I don’t even know what you’re on about. I’m not that vain. Let’s go sunbathe now.” Louis closes the pocket watch with a click and gives Niall a little nudge on the shoulder. “How’s Theo doing?”

                 

“He got into trouble today.” Niall replies, an excited edge taking on to his voice. They sit on the edge of the cliff where it’s a bit cooler and let their legs dangle.

                 

“What did he do? Find a dragon?”

                 

Niall raises his eyebrows as he realizes what Louis is implying. He shoves at Louis’ shoulder. “If I didn’t rescue you that day, you’d be rolling in your grave.”

                 

“No, more like haunting you.” Louis laughs then he peers over the cliff and says, “I’d have more fun in the lake.”

                 

“In the water?” Niall screws his face. He had a deep dislike for the water but it didn’t stop him from having an occasional bath.

                 

“Its fun watching you struggle to swim.”

                 

“I’m not that bad.” Niall lies on his back, crossing his arms underneath his head to use as a pillow. Louis picks up a couple grains of sand and sprinkles them over Niall’s torso, which elicits a strangled grumble from him. It makes Louis laugh. Anything and everything makes Louis laugh as long as it has to do with teasing or messing around with Niall.

                 

“I could probably do some hunting.” He wonders out loud.

                 

Niall lightly kicks at his thigh. “You have really bad ideas that relate to fun. I have no idea why we’re friends.”

                 

“You signed up for it.”

                 

“Guess I did.”

                 

Seconds later, Louis is startled by the sudden shuffling beside him as Niall sits up and makes the sound of an excited and greatly precious squeal, more of a Baunny squeal really. “Something bite you?” Louis tries not to chortle with laughter.

                   

Niall’s hands fly in the air in wild motions as he tries to explain the new idea that has popped into his mind. “We should go to Centauri Domain.” Louis’ eyes nearly pop out of their sockets at the suggestion.

                   

“Are you loco?”

                   

“It’ll be fun Lou.” Louis’ not sure that Niall’s excitement is rubbing on him in a good way, Centaurs are wild creatures and he’s heard frightening stories about them. Niall somehow has a fascination with all sorts of creatures.

                   

“And I thought my ideas were bad.”        

                   

“They are but we’ve never seen a Centaur up close. We’ll be the first ones ever to.”

                   

“And you think others haven’t?”

                   

“You’re such a spoilsport.” Niall harrumps and flops back onto his back. He’s pouting with his eyes lowered and fingers tracing the sand. Louis deflates and he’s sure the sparkle returns to Niall’s eyes as soon as he hears it. “Have you made up your mind?”

                   

“Nope.” Louis narrows his eyes at Niall over his shoulder. Niall makes another disgruntled sound and squints at the sky, shaking his legs.

                   

A few seconds pass by and Niall chirps up again. “Yet?”

                   

Louis rolls his eyes and grunts, “No and I won’t.”

                 

“You will.” When Louis makes no sound for at least another five minutes, he hears Niall let out a dramatically, loud sigh. He pays no attention, only to hear the sound again. His lips begin to quirk at the corners. “Louuuuuu.” He can’t help it, he turns to face the Baunny but makes sure to keep quiet. Niall stares at him then huffs again. “Fine. I’m going to get a drink.”

                 

Louis shrugs as if he isn’t interested but he knows Niall is going to the Domain by himself whether Louis goes along or not. It’s dangerous and he’s made up his mind to follow.

                 

Niall gets to his feet, his hooves knocking on the rock in a pleasant sound. Louis listens closely until the sound of Niall’s hooves are a distance away and then he jumps to his feet, a giddy smile crawling onto his lips. He keeps a hold on the pocket watch still hanging from his neck so it makes no sound and he walks away silently towards the direction Niall had left.

                 

Halfway through the trail, he can pinpoint the mark of hooves on the soggy sand, making it easier to follow him.

                 

However he doesn’t really reach the Domain. Niall’s standing like a statue beside a cluster of bushes, posture stiff and body rigid. Louis automatically shift on alert, eyes darting around their surroundings for any interruption as he stealthily steals towards Niall. Niall only hears him coming when he’s a few inches behind him and is just about to spring on him with a loud yell. Louis freezes mid-motion; eyes’ growing wide while Niall gives him a sceptical look.

                 

“I’m not easily fooled.” Niall shakes his head in disapproval and crosses his arms over his chest. Louis sighs, blowing air onto Niall’s face so the wisps of his blonde hair flutters. “Be quiet.”

                 

“Wha—“ But Niall raises a finger and Louis clamps his mouth shut. “What’s got your ears in an itch?” Louis resorts to whisper beside Niall. He cannot see anything, nor can he sense anything.

                 

“I saw one.” Niall replies in a hushed whisper right in Louis’ ear. He flinches and bats at Niall with a hand and then rubs at his left ear.

                 

“What did you see you knob? Be specific. I can’t read minds.”

                 

“A Centauri.”

                 

“A Centaur.” Louis corrects him with an eye roll.

                 

“They’re actually called Centauri according to history.”

                 

Louis raises an eyebrow at him, “When did you take history lessons?”

                 

“Stories. Now hush up.” Louis blows air through his nose loud enough for Niall to hear and jiggles his leg restlessly. He doesn’t like to be kept waiting, especially when it’s boring.

                 

The thought that crosses his mind has his lips wording them without a second’s thought. “Let’s follow it.”

                 

Niall turns to give him a dead stare. “See, you’re the one with the suicidal ideas.”                

                 

“Shut up.” Louis lightly smacks Niall’s arm and crouches to round the bushes. He hears Niall sigh and follow right behind him. “What did it look like?”

                 

“It’s a He, Lou. Get your genders right.”

                 

“You’re a menace.” They find no need to really go any further because just around the corner past the rows of bushes, near the flowing river is the Centaur. A black haired Centaur, the torso of a human just as much like Louis and Niall, and the rest of the body being that of a horse. His body is a sheen black, so sleek as if he’d spent hours brushing and preening the short furs. His long, black, bushy tail flicks from side to side as he drinks from the river. “He’s huge.”

                 

“As tall as us.” Niall’s being too attentive for a Baunny. Aren’t they supposed to be frolicking silly creatures? Louis slaps him over the head playfully. They stare at the Centaur as he cleans himself, it’s a bit awkward but they’re both fascinated by him.

                 

“We should get closer.”

                 

“And prepare for our imminent deaths.”

                 

“Slugger. I’m going closer.” Louis takes a few steps forward, silently, digging his talons into the ground to keep a grip. He freezes when the Centaur shuffles on his legs, moving closer to the body of water. He cranes his neck to pull his tongue out at Niall who’s abiding by the shelter of the trees but then he grows confused when Niall starts hissing and throwing his arms in the air like a madman. He scrunches his face and turns around, shaking his head in amusement.

                 

He locks eyes with the Centaur as soon as he turns around. The Centaur has sharp structured facial features and his dark, shiny hair is a few inches long, past his ears, and his torso is finely built which makes Louis feel so much smaller. The creature is watching him with a hard gaze and Louis swallows the lump in his throat. He’s frozen in his spot, neither close enough for safety near the trees nor able to make a run for it. He could fly though but he has a feeling the Centaur would be much quicker than him.

                 

Louis raises a hand in greeting but it doesn’t feel much like a greeting because he’s absolutely terrified by this lording creature. He has half a mind to turn around to catch sight of Niall. He drops his hand and gives the Centaur an innocent smile though his lips are trembling. The earth might as well swallow him up right then and there.

                 

He has seen that deadly stare before, it makes him quake.

                 

The Centaur’s voice is rough and scathed when he speaks, as if he hasn’t used his voice for hours, maybe even days. Do Centaurs even speak or make noises, Louis wonders. “What are you doing here?” The Centaur still keeps eye contact, almost like a death grip on Louis. The vice like tone in his voice sends a shiver down Louis’ spine. He really really wants to run.

                 

It’s in that moment that the Centaur’s question hits him. Despite not exactly being in the domain, they are standing on Centaur territory. Oh boy, they really are in deep trouble. Where the hell is Niall when Louis needs him?

                 

“I—um…” Louis scratches at the back of his neck, trembling as he even does so. “We…” He turns motioning at Niall who thankfully is still standing by a tree, looking terrified when Louis turns around. “Little help here.” He mouths at him but Niall looks like he’s going to faint. “N-nice…hair.” Louis compliments the Centaur instead. Flattery gets him everywhere so why not put it into good use.

                 

The Centaur snorts and takes a few steps away from Louis to the right. Louis in turn, takes two cautious steps backwards. “You’re not allowed here.”

                 

“Uh—yeah…” Louis tries chuckling although it comes out sounding like a choked gurgle. “We’ll leave now. Nice to meet you.” And with that he immediately turns on his feet and runs toward Niall, pulling him by the hand further into the forest.

                 

“Oh no you don’t!”

                 

The two of them stop in their tracks, almost immediately. Niall lets out a sort of painful whine through his closed lips. They turn around to face the Centaur who is mere inches away from them, his hands on his hips as he stares down at them menacingly.

                 

“Yes?”

                 

The Centaur points a tan finger right in Louis’ face and he crosses his eyes just to stare at it. “You’re the one who shot me!”

                 

Louis raises an eyebrow, wondering if this creature is actually a lunatic. He faces Niall to find the him wearing a similar expression. “I don’t own a gun.”

                 

“Only humans do.” Niall whispers faintly beside him. Louis wants to laugh but he bites his bottom lip to stop himself.

                 

“An arrow.” The Centaur growls and Niall squeaks. Louis takes a step back, pulling Niall to his side. “You shot an arrow.”

                 

“Oh.”

                 

The Centaur narrows his eyes at Louis and is just about say something when the three of them collectively whip their heads towards the oncoming sound of rustling. “Hounds.” The Centaur growls, his brown eyes narrowing to slits. Louis gulps and Niall clutches his arm. “Get out of here.”

 

They have no chance to say anything further. The Centaur is gone in a matter of seconds, like he’d zipped through the clearing in one gallop.

                 

“We better get going too.” Louis says. Niall nods shakily. “Stars, I wouldn’t want to be a hound’s lunch today.”

                 

“I can’t fly.” Niall protests.

                 

“I can carry heavy things.” Louis challenges him. And for the first time in minutes, Niall lets out a soft chuckle.

                 

Niall hangs onto Louis’ legs as soon as he charges into the air. He doesn’t feel any sort of strain or pull on his legs; it’s almost as if he’s not carrying any weight at all. He drops Niall off at the burrow, only lingering a bit longer to take Theo flying.                

                 

- 

                 

The encounter with the Centaur the other day does not stop Niall’s enthusiasm of the subject. “We still haven’t seen what the Domain looks like though.” Niall moans, trying to sound pitiful. Louis rolls his eyes. He’s not looking forward to meeting that Centaur again, not that he’d make the trip anyway. They’re hanging by the outskirts of Nog, shaded by the soldiers of trees, near a flowing river.

                 

Louis’ had a long day with a pair of new Harpies who are worse than the Chief’s son, and then dealing with his twin sisters who’ve recently begun disobeying the rules and sneaking out. Niall is walking around the meadow, turning rocks upside in search of frogs. The kid has endlessly new interests every day. “I need new friends.” Louis grunts in response.

                 

“You have me.”

                 

“Which is why I emphasised on the words _new_.”

                 

“Oh.” Louis thinks he’s going to have to reassure Niall by the tone of his voice but then immediately after, Niall is skipping over to him with a wide grin. Louis grins too. “But you’ll be coming with me?”

                 

“Where?” He can’t help but feel like this is a follow up request to the topic they’ve been talking on for the past few minutes.

                 

“To the Domain of course.” Niall looks at him as if he’d lost his mind. Oh bother! He was right after all.

                 

“Do we have to?” He’s totally not game for sending Niall off on his own. He can’t risk having him coming across wild creatures, especially when the Baunny has no self defence whatsoever. Niall shakes his head, eagerly, one of his long, floppy ears twitching in excitement. Louis squeezes his eyes shut for a minute, takes in a deep breath and nods.

                 

“Alright, lemme just get my bow and arrows real quick.” The metallic stopwatch knocks against his bare chest as he stands up. He decides to leave it in the cave, in one of the pockets of a red shirt he had found in the shipwreck.

                 

He’s stopped from moving any further by a hand to his chest. “You’ll frighten them.”

                 

“We’re the ones at threat here Ni.”

                 

“But we feel frightened don’t we?” Niall says, his eyes softening and Louis just feels fond for this youthful fellow. “So they’ll be frightened too. You’re strong enough and I’m good at making friends easily so it won’t be tough. Besides we won’t be even going far, just watching from the border.” Louis eyes him sceptically and when Niall has no intention of budging, he gives in.

                 

“Fine but we need to be more careful this time. We both have families. My Ma would have me head if she knows.” Niall rolls his eyes at that and Louis is starting to believe he’s taking on all of Louis’ traits.

                 

It’s only after Niall profusely promises to keep to the outside of the border and be extremely careful that Louis joins him on the trek to the Centaur Domain, again.

                 

- 

                 

They get to the Domain in record time, without encountering any wild creatures on the way, which thank the heavens, Louis is relieved for.

                 

“It’s so huge.” Niall gasps beside him. It is, actually. It’s sort of like an enclosure, surrounded by thick, huge trees where the branches and leaves all come together to form a canopy over the domain. There are few spots of empty spaces in the canopy, letting sunlight filter in and light up the place. It’s pretty too, there are all sorts of wild flowers that are colourful, grass covers the entire piece of land and there are even a few caves. But the best part of it all is the huge number of Centaurs, all of various heights and colours, strolling. Some of them are kneeling with their legs bent, talking in groups, others are sleeping or simply gazing.

                 

The females are the prettiest sight of all. Most of them have long, flowing hair in tones of blonde and red and orange, black and brown. Their torsos are covered in sewn leaves. The Centauri kids are nowhere in sight though, except for a few babies who are with their mothers. Niall is obviously gaping at the sight of the females.

                 

“How can they sleep while standing?” Louis breaks the silence.

                 

“Shut up, that doesn’t matter.”

                 

“Niall?” He speaks up after a few minutes have passed. He’s lying on the soft grass with his hands folded underneath his head. Niall is beside him, laying on his front and peering through an open space in the bushes that are hiding them. Niall hums in question. “Did you know that this is as boring as watching stars?”

                 

The boy grunts in disapproval. Louis chuckles softly. It’s actually really boring for him. He’d hurt his eyes staring at the sky and blazing sun that he chose to close them. Perhaps he could nap while Niall fulfilled his adventure. Napping seemed risky in a place like this. He sighs deeply and tries to relax.

                 

“You lot again?” The sound of that familiar, modulated voice pulls Louis to his feet. His eyes are wide open, anxious; before they land on the brooding Centaur they had met the other day. It doesn’t give him any sort of relief at the sight of the creature. In fact it makes him feel unsafe and even hastier to run away. But a part of him, reminds him that he’s not a coward, never has been and why something as simple as a Centaur is scaring him for no reason. He raises an eyebrow and subtly puffs out his chest.

                 

“Just the two of us.” He corrects, pointing to himself first and then Niall. The Centaur doesn’t take it well, huffing through his nose. Niall sticks close to Louis’ side and waves.

                 

“Hi.” The centaur locks his jaw but it doesn’t deter Niall. Nothing could disappoint him when he’s in a joyful mood. “I’m Niall and this is Louis. What was your name again?”

                 

“Never mentioned it.” Louis presses his lips into a tight smile, glaring at the Centaur.

                 

“You could be a little bit hospitable you know.”

                 

The angry growl from the creature startles him but he doesn’t move. “You’re the ones out of line, standing in my territory and you’re the one who shot me with an arrow. And you expect me to be hospitable?”

                 

Niall moves, standing between Louis and the Centaur in fear that a fight may break out. It very likely would but there’s not a fair chance that Louis would win when there’s a ton of Centaurs right behind them, feet away. “Now, now. Let’s not be hasty.” Niall tries to reason with his hands raised, palms outwards to show they mean no harm, “We mean no harm at all. And I’m sure Lou feels sorry for being an arsehole.” He says the last word with firmness, stepping on Louis’ foot lightly. Louis hisses, retracting his foot and lightly limping on the spot so the wild creature would not see his pain.

                 

It irks Louis whenever the Centaur folds his arms across his chest and looks down at them, almost as if he’s a leader and is expecting them to bow down to his every whim.

                 

“Apologize Lou.” Niall leans over to him and grits the words through his teeth.

                 

“Why should I?”

                 

“Because you’re the one who almost killed him.”

                 

“I didn’t know.” Louis sniffs and turns his head away.

                 

“Be rational Lou. You’re acting stupid.” It’s like a staring contest. Louis mimics the Centaur and they’re simply glowering at each other like a pair of cubs who can’t play fair. Apparently Niall can’t take it anymore when he whirls around to face Louis and block his view. “I won’t go with you to the Hoola festival in two fortnights.” The serious edge to Niall’s tone changes Louis’ mind.

                 

The Hoola festival is a ceremony that occurs at night every thirteen moons, to celebrate the birth of their ancestors who had been known to be Harpy-Dragons, much larger and stronger than them. It got boring eventually but then Niall began to join him and together with Stan they’d get up to all sorts of chaos. He can’t imagine being at the festival by himself. “Fine.” He finally huffs out and diverting his eyes away from the Centaur, he apologizes. “Sorry I shot you with an arrow.” _Such a baby_. He thinks to himself. He looks at Niall, “Happy now?”

                 

“Quite.” Niall grins and holds out a hand to the Centaur, “Friends?”

                 

Louis mutters under his breath, still glaring at the creature angrily. “Why want to make friends with a butthead?”

               

“Sorry?” The centaur grunts.

               

“Nothing.”

               

“That’s what I thought.” The Centaur hastily shakes Niall’s hand, drops it and takes two steps back. Louis rolls his eyes at the stupid animal. “I’m Zayn and second in command of our pack. You’ll need to return to your village.”

               

“We were just passing by.” Niall grins.

 

“We weren’t.” Louis mutters. No one hears it but if they did, they refused to propel him into further distain.

               

“I didn’t think Baunnies and Harpies were capable of being friends.”

               

Louis scowls. He has the sudden urge to punch Zayn in the face, to watch it turn red and purple. He could scratch his face with his talons perhaps; throw dirt on his sheen body. The elbow that jabs into his side is also a reminder that he should not evoke a fight in any way, whatsoever. He opts for a grumble. “I’ll see you over at the meadow.” He says and slips away without a backward glance. He knows Niall will be spending some time at the Domain. Niall’s very adamant when it comes to befriending others.

               

A few ways off the territory of the Domain, Louis finds a tree thick and tall enough to climb. He’d fly but it’s just too much trouble to beat his wings and stir the dust and scare away the smaller animals so he climbs. It’s easy enough since his talons are strong enough to grip the trunk of the tree. He finds a sturdy branch and sits, leaning against the trunk. He folds his legs, bringing his knees up to his chest and wraps an arm around them. From above, the view of the ground is liberating. It’s like being in the air again but without the wind beating against his face.

             

He can clearly see the rich, bubbly blue water of the river that flows in the meadow, the mossy, wooden bridge that arcs over it. Culbridge is the prettiest place he knows of on the island, the one place that’s quiet and peaceful that harbours light green grass like sheets and bushes of bright flowers. Unfortunately, he’s never visited the dangerous parts of the island, like Skullcraig and the Blue Lagoon or Mount δίδυμο and the entire West side of the island that is said to have wild beasts that hunger for flesh and blood. It’s scarier than everywhere else he’s been too. Apparently, whoever entered the west side has never made it out alive to tell the story. 

             

-                               

             

It’s during the late hours of the night, when noises keep bothering him and won’t let him sleep. He’s sleeping at his usual tree, the branch is thick and wide enough to house a well grown Harpy, top it with two intersected braches, some leaves and other nesting materials and it’s a perfect bedding to sleep. But this particular night, it’s like his ancestors have decided to not let him rest.

           

The sound of water splashing can be heard over the distance. It sounds like it’s distant but a closer inspection suggests to Louis that it might be coming from the lake towards his right. He never visits the lake, it never flows and the waste in the bottom floats to the surface and it’s just really unpleasant.

             

Louis sighs heavily and shuts his eyes again in hopes that sleep will overcome him; perhaps sedate him enough until the sun rises. He curls in his nest like a fetus but the splashing and plopping sounds seem to get louder. It begins to irritate him. Huffing, he covers his ears and begins humming. It diminishes the sound and he sighs in relief.

             

Eventually his hands grow too tired and he has to peel them away but it still startles him when the sounds still reach his ears. What on earth was going on? Who could be making that new sound? He’s growing both curious and annoyed and on top of that, he’s absolutely sleepy. These are the times when Niall would make good company to rant to or even go check out what the hell is going on.

             

“Bloody creepers!” Louis grumbles under his breath as he drops to the ground with a soft thud. He stretches himself and scratches his talons against the solid ground. The sounds are still audible but less frantic. He doesn’t find the need to hurry, just casually strolls while inhaling the cool and fresh night air. The moon is out, casting the forest in a low glow and the stars dot the sky in speckles, winking at the island.

             

The closer Louis gets to the lake, the easier it is to identify the slow splashes of water, it’s almost as if someone’s taking a midnight swim. He shudders, it’s got to be dead cold in the lake, he wouldn’t even think about touching the water even with a finger. The fallen leaves crunch under his feet and the sounds stop for a moment. Louis freezes too, thinking that perhaps he had frightened the intruder but the splashing sounds are back up the next second. Whoever it is, they’re getting a good talking to from him.

             

As much as the thought of telling off the intruder buzzes in his mind like a bee, the sight that greets him renders him motionlessly. It’s as if his mind had frozen mid-thought, his body limp and shocked. By the little light from the moon, he can just make out the shape of a tail… Yes, a tail, glistening as it moves up and down in the water. He can vaguely make out the upper torso of the mermaid? Or is it a merman? It’s got long hair that comes down to the shoulders, wet and sticking to the pale skin of the creature. Its entire torso is actually pale, accented by the necklaces of seashells strung around its neck.

           

Louis swallows the streaming questions that are struggling to fall from his lips. He is captivated by the creature he had never set eyes upon before. Of course, he had heard of the legendary stories of mercreatures and sirens and centaurs, literally about every creature that lives on the island and doesn’t exist any longer. But the Harpies had always stayed clear of the hounds and dragons and mercreatures, they were said to be the most vicious animal-hybrids, just like how innocent animals like Baunnies were afraid of the Harpies. So to actually see a real life mercreature is just astounding and gripping to him. Every other reckless adventure he’d ever had doesn’t compare to this. He’s seeing a living monster of the sea with his own eyes.

           

But what was it doing in the lake? And how did it even get to the lake in the first place? That’s when the thought flits into his mind, the legends. Perhaps these creatures could walk after all, on land. They lured humans to their waters, preyed upon animals smaller than them. They were said to charm humans and creatures alike, that’s how they preyed. And now the true fright of standing a few feet away from a monstrosity that could walk right up to him and perhaps tear him to shreds makes him tremble.

           

Yet, he can’t move away. His feet are stuck to the ground. The creature is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. So dazzling! It’s tail shines when it catches the light and it makes Louis’ breath hitch.

           

His astonishment wears away the longer he stares at the creature and curiosity begins to corrode the pores in his body. He takes a few steps forward, body ram-rod straight and eyes never wavering just in case he needs to make a run for it. Although it feels like he’s frozen, his brain and nervous system are fully functioning, are fully aware of what he is getting into.

           

Louis’ foot slips and the loud crack of a twig echoes within the area. The creature apparently hears it because the next second it’s diving into the water, disappearing out of sight. Louis runs to the water’s edge with his hands outstretched as if he’s going to stop the mer-creature, to assure it that he meant no harm. But it’s already gone and he slumps in defeat. He watches the moving water intensely but with a sad look. If only that stupid twig hadn’t been in his way, he would have already gotten a closer look.

           

He moves to sit on the grassy bank, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He can see the reflection of the moon on the surface of the water, the ripples making it distorted. He wonders if there’s any fish in this lake, he has never bathed in it, wouldn’t ever dream of stepping in.

           

A few minutes pass and Louis feels the sleepiness envelope him again, reminding him that he needs to get back to his nest. He shakes himself to get rid of the drowsy feeling. He catches sight of the sudden disturbance in the water and for a moment he thinks it’s his brain playing tricks on him. Yet, the water keeps moving, forming ripples and making the sound of soft sloshes.

           

He leans forward, kneeling in anticipation. Right then, right in front of his very own eyes, the mer-creature emerges out of the water, almost like in slow motion. It stares, holding Louis’ gaze, unmoving. It takes some seconds for Louis’ tongue to work and the words to fall through his quivering lips.       

                 

“Hello?” He greets cautiously but there’s cheerfulness in his tone. His shoulders tense just a bit and he sits straighter on his knees. “You’re a mermaid.” He blurts but then he blushes and continues in realization, “Merman, sorry.” The merman is absolutely breath-taking up close, dazzling as if he has shiny scales on his body. It’s so mesmerizing that Louis cannot take his eyes off him and the deep green of his eyes swirl like water, it’s imprisoning. There’s a touch of excitement and wonder laced in Louis’ voice, as he speaks again when the merman says nothing. “Ain’t never seen one of you up close. Don’t socialize much except our own kind.”

                 

 

               

The merman gives the briefest of nods and Louis wouldn’t have caught it if he hadn’t been fixated on the merman. “I—um—I’m Louis.” He stutters when the silence grows longer and he has no idea what to say because the merman simply keeps staring at him like a statue. The merman blinks and Louis begins to fidget. He fiddles with a feather on his thigh. “Can you speak? Do you speak my language or something?” The merman nods. “Oh okay. Aces. Maybe you could speak because this is getting really awkward and you’re watching me like I’m a piece of meat.” And that’s when he realizes that’s the reason the merman keeps staring at him. He’s aiming to kill him, have him for a midnight snack. A shiver runs down Louis’ spine and he visibly shakes.

                 

Using his hands, he slides backwards, keeping a distance between the water’s edge and himself. His movements startle the merman and his head moves, an expression of distress crosses his face which makes Louis halt in his actions. “Don’t leave.” The merman’s voice is a deeply set, raspy and low. Louis had imagined it to be smooth like silk or flowing honey.

                 

“I—“ He fishmouths.

                 

“Don’t leave.” The merman repeats. Louis feels like he’s being lured into a dangerous trap. There wouldn’t be any other reason for the merman to plead for him to stay unless he was planning on Louis’ immediate death. If only Niall was here, the Baunny would be able to carry the news to his family if he ever did meet his peril by a merman, a handsome one at that.

                 

Feeling both trapped and unable to resist the merman’s request, Louis moves just a few inches forward and stays put. “Okay.” He says and crosses his arms over his chest. The merman’s shoulders slump and his expression goes back to normal, the delightful colour of his eyes returning. “How did you get here?” Louis asks, “In the lake I mean. Do you live in the lake?”

                 

As if trying to formulate an answer to Louis’ question, the merman looks at the water surrounding him. “No.” He says, shaking his head, which makes his drying hair fly and stick to his face.

                 

“How’d you get in here then?”

                 

The merman raises starkly pale and long fingers out of the water to sweep away the wet hairs from his skin. “I swam.”

                 

“How?”

                 

He points downwards to the water, “There’s a passage under the island.” Louis’ eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets. It’s the scariest thought to know that a passage exists under the island that leads from the sea to the lake. What if sharks or other carnivorous creatures made their wake into the lake? Louis shudders at the thought.

                 

“Have you come here often?”

                 

“Sometimes.” The merman shrugs, “I like to visit the island. It’s beautiful at night.” It’s surprising to him that this deadly creature appreciates the beauty of the night.

                 

“I find that hard to believe.” Louis says, quirking one side of his mouth.

                 

His eyebrows furrow and in an odd way, it makes the merman look cute. “Why? Don’t you think the night sky is beautiful? And the sounds in the forest pleasant?”

                 

“I do but I could never imagine that vicious merfolk loved certain things like that.” The merman’s face warps into something close to hurt and for one moment Louis feels the aching need to soothe him, to apologize. He is about to soothe the blow but the merman beats him to it.

                 

“But I’m not a bad merman.” He says voice soft and almost cracking, “I don’t hurt humans or anyone else.” _Oh_. “In fact none of us do, only Sirens create great peril.”

                 

Louis suddenly feels so terrible. He edges a little bit closer. “I’m sorry but you cannot blame me for being wary.” Of course, he was still going to keep his guard on. What if this creature was lying? Just to make Louis come closer so he can drown and kill him?

                 

“It’s okay.” The merman moves closer too and folds his arms on the bank of the lake to lay his chin on, “You were frightened.” Louis arches a brow, “Before. Did I frighten you?”

                 

“That’s what I was saying earlier.”

                 

“I didn’t mean to. You frightened me actually.”

                 

“It’s alright. We’re both sorry.” Well, he is only slightly sorry. He needed full proof that this creature is harmless as he claims to be, “Can you tell me your name now? It’s getting awkward to think of you as the _merman_ in me head. Do you even have a name?”

                 

The creature looks offended and his lips set into a hard line. “Of course we do. We’re not uncivilized.” Oh so merfolk had brains too? “I’m Harry.”

                 

“If you don’t kill humans or us in general, then what do you eat?” Louis questions curiously.

                 

It seems as if it’s Harry’s turn to become irritated and cynical. “Fish, there’s plenty of fish in the ocean but I prefer to have all sorts of sea greens as my diet.”

                 

Louis cocks his head to the side. “Does that mean you’re like a herbivore?”

                 

“Sort of.” Harry shrugs, “I do have fish every once in awhile but it makes me guilty yet I need it for my body to be healthy. What do you eat?”

                 

Louis feels oddly rebellious to be answering that question. “Meat but it tastes much better when roasted.” Harry makes a disgusted face and Louis laughs. It does not amuse Harry in the slightest. “Biased are we?”

                 

It takes Harry a few seconds to realize. He shakes his head as if dispelling a fog that has clouded him and composes his features. “No. I understand. It’s what you need. You never eat leaves then?”

                 

“Yuck!” Louis splutters at the thought and shudders, “I don’t ever want to try it again.”

                 

Harry brightens. “You have tried it before then.”

                 

“Yeah well, my friend is a Baunny and all he ever eats is leaves. I don’t understand how he has the energy to run about.”

                 

“Leaves do have lots of proteins and vitamins you know.” Harry says as if reminding him, “What’s a Baunny by the way?”

                 

He’s taken aback. He’s never met anyone who has no clue what a Baunny is. Perhaps Harry has no idea what a Centaur is even. He scratches at the nape of his neck and tries to form his words. “Okay—um, well Baunnies look like me but with fur on their legs. They have no wings but they have bunny ears and they’re really youthful and playful. Niall loves to go venture to dangerous places but it’s more like going on a goose chase because he panics when it’s not what he expected.” Harry laughs with him.

                 

“So that’s his name? Niall?”

                 

“Yeah.” Louis nods. “Can I see your tail?” He asks after a second of thought, they’ve gotten along fairly well for the most part and he really wants to see Harry’s glittering tail.

                 

Harry nods. “If I show you my tail, will you show me your wings?”

                 

“Deal.”

                 

Louis watches with wide eyes as Harry lifts his tail out of the water. It glints a light green under the light of the moon, the scales shimmer and water drops slide and plop into the lake. He moves forward, attracted by the sheer beauty of it. It’s marvellous. He reaches out a hand to touch and freezes mid way.

               

With his hand still in the air, he looks to Harry and he nods his head so Louis closes the last few inches of the distance. He feels the smooth texture of the tail beneath the rough skin of his palm. It’s wet and silky, like moss and the scales are exactly like fish scales but larger and prettier. “It looks like your eyes.” He mutters in awe, “But lighter.”

               

“It’s because of the night.” Harry explains. “It’s different during the daytime.” Harry lets him slide his hand down the thick expanse of his tail and up to the fins where they feel almost soft like paper but is actually quite hard to bend.

               

“Wow!” He’s blown away. If only Niall was here, he would literally jump in the water, especially since Harry is a friendly merman. Harry is no match for the Centaur Niall made friends with, he’s pretty sure Zayn is a horrible, terrible Centaur. He sniffs haughtily at the thought of him.

               

“There’s a legend that our tails can morph into legs during the daytime too after we have established a connection with our soul mates.”

               

“Really?” Louis moves to sit down and Harry sinks his tail back in the water. He measures the distance between himself and Harry’s beaming face, it’s just a few inches, he could literally lean forward and brush his fingers against Harry’s cheek. Louis shakes himself of the thoughts and tunes back to Harry’s talk. “As in you can morph during the night in the meantime?”

               

“Yes.” A part of him wants to pull away by instinct but Harry has posed no threat as of yet.

               

“Why don’t you then?”

               

“Don’t want to. I’ll be naked.” Louis feels his cheeks redden, “It’s too hot when I come out of the water, sometimes it makes me faint.” Louis wonders whether Harry has wandered the forest at night. Even though he is partially aware, he feels frightened for him. There are a million dangerous creatures out here and somehow he can’t imagine Harry being hurt. “Can I see your wings now?”

               

“They’re nothing fancy.” Louis says, feeling almost embarrassed about how bland his wings are compared to Harry’s cosmic tail. He stands up anyway, turns around and stretches his wings to their extent. He hears a soft gasp behind him and grins.

               

“I bet they look gold in daylight.” Harry marvels.

               

“I thought Niall was the only one with a tongue to lie.” He teases.

               

“I am not lying.” Harry insists, “They’re really beautiful. Come closer.” It sends a jolt through his body. He doesn’t trust Harry enough to go closer but at the same time, he’s torn. “Please?” That does it for him, he takes two steps back with almost seven inches between them. If Harry pulled him, he could fly. Yes, he would struggle and wave his legs until Harry let go and if he couldn’t, he’d scream. He’d scream so loud it’d wake the creatures of the woods. Making up his mind, he lets himself relax. “They’re so soft.” Harry says and Louis feels the soft strokes on his wings. He winces at the thought of Harry getting water on them. They’ll dry by morning he thinks.

               

Harry won’t stop marvelling about Louis’ wings. He keeps stroking them over and over and letting out little gasps of delight. In the end Louis’ legs begin to go numb from standing so still and in the same place for so long. “Have you quite finished?” He asks but with a smile.

               

“Sorry…sorry.” Harry squeaks and when he turns around, the merman’s cheeks are pink. Harry is clutching his hands to his chest and smiling coyly at him. The look makes Louis want to let the boy touch his wings all night but he folds them and sits cross-legged. When he’s comfortable enough, he places his elbows on his thighs and props his chin on folded palms, gazing at the merman. “What is it like to fly?”

                 

“What is like to swim?” He teases with a chuckle and smiles at Harry’s curiosity. He knows what it’s like, the rapid beating of the heart, and the excited fumble of thoughts. That’s what it’s like when he gets curious but without the extra adrenaline rush when he goes hunting. “I don’t know how to describe it.”

                 

“I’m sure you can.” Harry says, mimicking Louis’ posture, except that his tail stays in the water.

                 

“Hmmm.” Louis hums as he thinks, “I’m so used to it that is feels so normal. I don’t think about it. It’s like when there’s a sudden and strong wind? When I fly really fast, that’s how it feels but when I’m on a normal speed, it feels like I’m floating but with the extra work of my wings. I feel air everywhere and I can sometimes smell the scents in the wind. It’s like being free.” He pauses. “I imagine going farther than the island sometimes but the stories of what could be out there, binds me to my family, my home here in the island.”

                 

“That sounds heavenly.” Harry swoons. “It’s not so scary out there you know.”

                 

“What do you mean?” It’s Louis’ turn to grow interested again. This time their noses almost touch when he leans forward.

                 

“I’ve seen places from the surface of the ocean. I try not to swim too far away from home but it’s fascinating and lovely. I would take you with me. You don’t have to be afraid.”

                 

“Really?”

                 

“Yes.” Harry nods eagerly, “I have seen flamboyant festivals and human children. I’ve seen lots of boats and ships although they scare me most of the time. I hate the sound of the engines and drones.” Harry shudders at the thought. “But the human world is…fascinating. I wish I could go live there, see what it’s like to live among them.”

                 

It makes him wonder. What sort of habitats do humans live in? Do they hunt for food too? Are they all different like the harpies or do they all look alike? Maybe he would never find out. “Perhaps some things are best to be left unknown.” Something inside him diminishes, like a light going off. He feels saddened pain within his chest. He’s limited and trapped.

                 

What if he wanted to leave all of this behind when he sees the human world? He wouldn’t even fit in but in this island, it isn’t an endless journey. He could be thousands of feet in the sky, see the jagged island and pinpoint every place he has been. It’s just one end of the δίδυμο Mountains and the cliffs on the other end. It’s depressing now that he thinks about it. He feels hollow, like a bamboo stick. Someone could knock on his chest and hear the deadening sound and all this time he had thought he was quenching his thirst for adventure when all he had wanted was a bit of change.

                 

It seems that Harry has noticed his turmoil for he gently pats Louis’ knee and gives him a wide smile.

                 

Louis reaches forward and deftly touches the pale white pebble like stone hanging around Harry’s neck. “What’s that?”

                 

Harry cranes his neck to see what Louis’ pointing at and then he smiles. “It’s a pearl.”

                 

“What’s it for?”

                 

“I just like it.” Harry shrugs, “It’s nice don’t you think? It represents purity and wisdom and innocence and such. We call it the _teardrop of the moon_.”

                 

He rolls the pearl between his fingers, it’s so smooth and beautiful, like many stones he’d seen but somehow this is so different from everything. “Why’s it called that?”

                 

“I can’t remember exactly.” Harry’s face contorts to that of thoughtfulness. “It was said that a tear from the heavens had become the heart of the oyster but I think they meant to say a tear from the moon?” When Louis doesn’t reply, he continues, “I think it’s mostly because it’s linked to the moon in astrological ways.”

                 

“What’s astrological?” Louis feels a bit silly to have to ask Harry such questions but he needs to know. “Do you go to school or something to learn all these things?”

                 

Harry smiles. “Astrology is about stars and constellations and stuff and yes I do go to school. We learn different things that our ancestors have left for us. Don’t you go to school?”

               

“Sort of.” Louis shrugs, “But only for flying and hunting and learning to speak and listening to tales. Stuff like that.” Harry hums. Louis looks on startled as Harry emerges out of the water and lies on his back with his tail fins still dipped into the water. After a few seconds, Louis copies him and they sort of form an intersection with the alignment of their bodies.

               

“Look up there.” He says, pointing at the sky with a finger, “I can make out the big dipper.”

               

“Where?” Louis squints but all he can see is a canvas full of scattered stars.

                 

Harry traces the shape as he explains. “There are seven major stars. Four in the _bowl_ and three in the _handle._ Can you see it?”

                 

Louis follows the pattern Harry creates and he does make out a bowl and a long handle. “I do.” He grins so wide his mouth begins to hurt after a few seconds. From the corner of his eye, he sees Harry grin too. “Do you see that star, further from the big dipper?” Harry moves his pointer finger in a line until he stops at a lone star. Louis nods. “That’s Polaris.” Harry explains, “You find it and you know where North is. It always points to North.”

                 

Something warm settles in the cavity of Louis’ chest. He feels light and happy. He’s just learnt direction, something he can impress Niall with, and then he suddenly asks, “Do you have a family?”

                 

“No.” It takes Harry a little while to reply. Possibly from the disorientation of the change in topic, “Just my sister.” And a look of pain settles across the merman’s features, which makes Louis drop the topic all together. Harry has been such a sweet person all along their encounter that he cannot imagine the boy not having a family. He simply nods and a comfortable silence settles between them. Harry shifts, his body nudging Louis’. Louis feels the coldness of the water touch his skin and he shivers but he resumes stargazing. Yet, the night only gets colder when he pays attention and he can’t stop thinking of his warm nest.

                 

“I have to go.” He says, moving to lean back on his hands.

                 

Harry gets up and the gurgle of water sounds as he sinks fully into the lake. He frowns, which makes his features, contort. “Do you have to?”

                 

“I would stay awake.” Louis says, feeling sorry that he has to disappoint Harry. “But I hate sleeping when it’s bright and I don’t fancy falling off from the sky if I fall asleep.” They both laugh although Harry looks alarmed for a passing second.

               

“Will you come back?” Louis studies him with a raised eyebrow. The idea of meeting Harry again hadn’t even crossed his mind.

               

“If you want.” He shrugs. He doesn’t want to seem like he’d do anything for the merman. It doesn’t seem too sensible.

               

“I do.” Harry beams and it warms Louis’ insides. “You’re nice.”

               

“Did somebody tell you that Harpies weren’t nice?” He cocks his head but there’s a teasing smile upon his lips.

               

“Maybe.”

               

“Okay, I’ll be here tomorrow night.”

               

“Promise?”

               

He sighs, quite dramatically in fact. “Promise.”

 

-

               

“You look awfully bright today.” Niall comments as the two of them make their way through the heavy brush in the forest.

               

“Can’t I be happy?”

               

“Of course you can but you’re actually beaming. It’s like you sucked up the sun and is now glowing with its rays.” He and Niall are going in search of _bell bell_ flowers which are an ingredient for the making of healing juice that cures wounds. Greil, an old Harpy who is in fact a grandmother is sort of the healer in their village and she specifically demanded that Niall and he bring her these flowers. If he had known what a tedious task it was to gather these brutal flowers, he’d have already opted out but out of sheer respect for the old woman he had agreed.

               

The fact is although these flowers are greenish purple in colour, they have a tendency to bite unless handled carefully but tripping and trying to walk through bushes that cover the expanse of the area is not easy. He does not have the concentration to watch his step and himself and a bloody flower at the same time. He’s pretty sure his hands are full of red marks and rashes.

               

“Did you meet someone?” Niall continues. The worst bit is that Niall has only been bitten once. He hates these stupid flowers, every time they snap at him; he feels the impulse to throw them on the ground and stamp on them.

               

When Louis doesn’t reply, Niall prods him in the rib and he yelps. He stumbles and a flaring pain runs up his arm. “Hell!” He hisses and rubs at his finger. “Stupid things.”

               

“You just have to be nice to them.” Niall says and Louis glares at him.

               

“You’re just making it up. There’s no guideline saying to treat these devils nicely.” Louis grumbles, “Where’s that stupid centaur of yours? He could have helped.”

               

“You’re the one who volunteered for this.” Niall points out and it’s true, “Think about it. You’ve been cursing at these pretty flowers the whole time we’ve been gathering them.”

               

“Aha.” Louis says, “I can handle it.”

               

“So who is she?” Niall prompts.

               

“Who?”

               

“This someone you’ve met?”

               

“Can’t it be a he?” Louis grunts, stepping out of the way of a rock.

               

Niall brightens and so does his voice. “So it’s a he?”

               

“I didn’t say I was seeing someone.”

             

“But it’s evident innit?”

               

“It’s a long story.” He finally sighs, “I’ll tell you about it later when we’re not being eaten alive.”

               

They don’t get too far before they’re joined by the familiar sound of hoofs. Louis rolls his eyes in exasperation. “Oh, here he comes.”

               

Niall laughs and knocks his shoulder with his own. “Hi Zayn.” He greets the Centaur, “How’s it been?”

               

“I’ve been well Niall, thank you.” The Centaur grins. _Stop with the etiquette already_ , Louis thinks to himself. Zayn is a pain in his butt and it’s only been like two days. “What are the two of you up to? Mischief again?”

                 

“Nah, picking bell bells.” Louis sees Zayn shudder and he grins to himself. It’s good to know that Zayn is uncomfortable with something at least.

                 

“What are you doing here?” Louis interrupts their conversation, “Want to carry some of these?”

                 

“I prefer not to.” Zayn declines and folds his arms across his chest.

                 

“Why are you here then?”

                 

“Saw you creating chaos.” The comment however only makes Niall cackle.

                 

“Then make yourself useful.”

                 

“Louis’ just being a butt.” Niall says with a grin, “Don’t listen to him.”

                 

Grumbling to himself, Louis bends to pluck another bell bell and thankfully it doesn’t snap at him.

 

-

 

                 When Louis enters the village with a huge leaf filled with bell bells, Greil is waiting for him by her cave. He places the flowers on the floor carefully and gives her a smile.

               

“You have been bitten badly dear.” Is the first thing Greil notices about him. He stares at his sore hands with a flush. “I assume you have not been nice to them.”

                 

Louis balks. So it was true after all. _Screw it_ , he thinks. “It’s fine. I’ll be leaving now.”

               

“Let me get some oil for that.” Greil walks inside without waiting for a reply.

                 

He shouts after her anyway. “I’d like some extra oil.”

                 

Apparently Greil had heard him because she appears with a coconut shell filled halfway with a purplish liquid. “Rub the oil nice and thoroughly all over your hands, the wounds will disappear in about six or seven hours.”

               

“Thank you.” He takes the shell from her and edges backwards. “I’ll—um…”

               

“Yes, you can leave.” Greil gives him a wry smile before turning away. Honestly, she’s more like a ghostly hallucination than a real harpy. The thought makes him shudder.

 

-                

               

Louis doesn’t trust Zayn enough to talk about Harry partly because he’s afraid for the merman’s well being. Zayn could very well lead a herd of Centaurs to the waters and possibly kill Harry. So he patiently waits until Zayn is out of their vicinity before taking Niall to his nesting grounds and spewing the entire story. Niall of course takes it with the joy of a harpy child, his eyes lighting up at the prospect and facts that mercreatures quite possibly aren’t dangerous after all.

               

He stays up instead of going to sleep, fiddling with the pocket watch that he keeps hung on a stout branch. He leans against the rough trunk of the tree with his ears alert enough to catch the sound of sloshing water all the while gazing at the richly dark blue, black sky.

               

And then he hears it, the soft plops and swishing of water. He feels his heart almost rip out of his chest from excitement. He jumps, landing on the ground with a soft thud and stretches his wings. He doesn’t move from his stop, waiting…just waiting and he doesn’t know why. Maybe he just wants to be sure it’s Harry or he wants to keep him waiting so as not to seem like the desperate one.

               

When he skips out onto the sparsely open meadow where the lake’s water is more like silky waves, he sees Harry floating close to the bank with his back towards Louis. He instinctively thinks to sneak up on the merman and startle him like he always does to Niall and for that moment he forgets that between the two of them there’s still a line that can only be dared to cross. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts. He and Harry are still getting to know each other; they aren’t friends but if eventually Harry gains his trust then friendship is guaranteed along with it.

               

“Hey!” His voice sounds loud in the silent meadow. Harry turns, and upon seeing Louis, smiles.

               

“Hi.” He returns his greeting, “I wasn’t so sure you’d be here.”

               

“I just got here.”

               

“I know.” Louis watches as Harry swims closer to the bank and plops sideways on the grass. “Won’t you sit?” He does but all of a sudden his excitement has vanished and he feels nervous. He has no idea why that is. “What’s that?”

                 

Louis follows the direction in which Harry’s finger is pointing towards the chain he had hurriedly hung around his neck in his haste to the lake. “This?” He questions, pulling it off his head.

                 

Harry nods and takes the pocket watch when Louis hands it over to him. “What is it?”

               

“Found it in a shipwreck. Niall says it’s a clock.” Louis shrugs and flips open the cover so Harry can see the face filled with numbers and two hands. “I don’t understand how humans can tell the time by these weird symbols.”

               

“A shipwreck?”

               

“Yes.”

                 

There’s such enthusiasm behind Harry’s eyes, it sort of reflects how Louis usually is when it comes to intriguing events. “Were there humans?”

                 

He shakes his head. “Unfortunately no.”

               

“I wish I could see a shipwreck that hasn’t been sunk into the bottom of the ocean.” Before Louis can reply, he makes a comprehending expression and turns his attention to the object in his hand. I wish they were roman numerals.” He muses as he strokes the glass of the clock with a finger, “I could have read the time then.”

               

“At least it’s working.” Louis says, moving closer to Harry. “Also, it’s too dark to see anything inside that broken ship now. If you could walk during daylight, we could.”

               

“A miracle should occur for that.” Harry smiles and tries to sit with the awkwardness of his tail but he flops right back onto the bank. It makes him laugh and Louis can’t help laughing too. “When these arrows are pointed this way, I think it means its night time.”

               

“How’d you know that?” Louis peers to see the clock hands and his hair tickles Harry’s nose.

               

He hears the merman sigh but a sort of funny sigh that Niall does when he’s playfully annoyed. “It’s obvious isn’t it? Its night time now and the arrows are on these specific numbers.”

               

Louis’s eyes grow wide in realization. How hadn’t he noticed that before? “Then I should make note of what it looks like during the morning and noon.”

               

“That’s a brilliant idea.” Harry nods. He closes his big hand in a fist around the stopwatch and raises his hand to watch the chain dangle above him. “I brought you something if you would like to have it only.”

               

“You did?” He feels joyous. He loves finding new things, even if they prove to be worthless to him in the end yet he keeps all those green gems and smooth pebbles in a treasure chest somewhere at the back of his family’s cave. Harry nods and shifts his gaze to Louis. Louis bounces lightly from his seated position. “I’d like to have it.”

               

This time it’s Harry who becomes excited. He almost falls right back into the lake. Laughing he hands the watch back to Louis. “I’ll be right back.”

             

“Okay.” He watches Harry swim to the middle of the lake then dive headfirst into the water, which swallows him whole. His tail appears for a flicker of a moment out of the water and then he’s gone. It’s all silent again, the whole forest is on pause it seems. He cannot even hear the sounds of the little crickets of the swift breeze. The chilly air sends a shiver down his spine and the metal chain feels cold against his skin. He wraps his arms around himself and brings his knees to his chest. Somehow when Harry is around, he seems to forget the world he lives in.

             

He jumps back as droplets of water spray over him. “Oi!” He yells playfully when Harry reappears. He helps the merman to settle comfortably before he sets eyes on the small, ivory box like object clutched within Harry’s hands. He doesn’t question as Harry cracks open the object as if it were an actual wooden box. Louis recognizes it to be made of coral skeleton. And to his utter astonishment Harry reveals an agate shell, such a beautiful shade of blue that leaves Louis’ jaw dropping.

             

“It’s called a Precious Wentlewrap. It’s very fragile.” Harry explains but Louis cannot take his eyes off the shell. “I thought of you when I found it.”

               

Louis carefully takes the shell into his hands without a word. He cannot take his eyes off of the shell that is shiny and shimmers at different angles, like the scales on Harry’s tail. “It’s so beautiful. How did you even…”

             

“They’re rare.” Harry cuts him off, “But it’s not that hard to find them every now and then.”

             

“But…”

               

Harry raises a finger to his own lips with a smile. “I like swimming off the territory. There are lots of pretty things I hoard. I’m giving you this and it’s final.”

             

“I might break it.”

               

He makes a face when Harry’s grin grows wider because that tells him the merman has a better idea. “You won’t. That’s why I kept it in this _Corton_.” Harry gestures to the coral box.

               

Louis blinks, unbelievably flattered. “Thank you. I…nevermind.” Flushing, he gently places the shell back in the _Corton_ and Harry secures the lid. Very delicately, as if handling an injured creature, Louis places the box beside him; a few inches away so he wouldn’t accidently knock it.

             

“Tonight’s nice.” Harry says after a few minutes of silence.

             

“Every night is nice.” Louis replies.

             

“No, tonight is one of the nice nights.” Harry insists, “Look at the sky.”

               

Louis looks but he sees the same old sky, the same old stars. Nothing looks different. The moon is out too. So what was Harry seeing that was different? In a way Harry’s extensive knowledge made him feel inferior and he didn’t like it one bit. He still questions because there’s nothing worse than wondering about things and being unable to find answers. “I don’t see anything. You might as well point it all out.”

               

Harry frowns slightly. “There’s a lot more constellations tonight. How could you not notice?”

             

“Because I don’t go to school?”

             

“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to offend you.”

               

Harry’s soft green eyes and saddened expression, makes his irritation evaporate. The boy seems genuinely apologetic. “It’s alright. You’ll have to teach me what you learn though. I’m holding you to it.”

             

“Alright.” Harry grins and then he points and traces an outline towards the sky. “There’s Leo.”

             

“Where’s the horse with the wings?” Louis asks as he memorises the stars of Leo.

             

“Pegasus is over there, made up by eleven stars.” Tracing constellations and making out the shapes of looming clouds becomes a fun game for the rest of the night. Louis finds himself fearing the merman less and less as their friendship progresses and with it his trust. They’re almost cuddled next to each other just so the wind won’t try to rob them of the heat from their warm bodies. Harry, he learns is a mess of jumbled words and cackling peals of laughter. It’s absolutely easy to make the mercreature crack into laughter. He finds fascination with every little thing he’s never seen or heard of before, even Louis’ notorious tales of adventure.

             

“Is there a king and a queen among the Harpies?” Harry questions a while later.

               

Louis looks at him in amusement. “We don’t. Just a chief and his son is the absolutely worst harpy child you could ever meet, not that the rest of the kids are just as notorious but being a Chief’s son you’d think the kid had some dignity.” Harry laughs. “Do you?”

             

“Yes.” Harry nods, “They are our leaders, like your Chief, but they live in the centre of the ocean in an ancient cave that we call the sea castle. When they summon us, one of their defenders will blow a shell that sends vibrations throughout the entire ocean but only us mercreatures can understand what it is.”

             

“Wow.”

             

“It’s not as fun as you think it is. We have to swim for a complete day to get there but summoning rarely occurs unless our species is in danger or a coronation takes place or something leader related.”

             

“Do mercreatures have life spans?”

             

“The most our ancestors have lived is to two hundred years. What about your kind?”

             

“Somewhere around there but I don’t really care for how long I’ll live.”

             

“Why’s that?” Questioning confusion colours Harry’s features.

               

Louis shrugs noncommittally. “I just don’t. Forty years or so is enough to experience a bit of life don’t you think?”

               

Harry only hums as if he doesn’t want to tire himself out by arguing with Louis. It’s true though, when a debate sparks, Louis will keep arguing till the other party gives up. He’s stubbornly driven. “Have you ever been to the Mer Lagoon?”

             

“That’s where most of your kind resides innit?” Louis nods, turning on his side and resting his head on his outstretched hand. He can see the lines and ribs of Harry’s body, the brightened skin where the moon lights up.

             

“Very on point Lou.” His stomach flutters every time Harry calls him by his nickname and one would think he’d be used to it by now. “But we don’t hang about there in case we’re seen. It’s just me or sometimes my friends.”

             

“I’ve always stayed away from the Lagoon.” Louis says, “The horrifying stories are enough to keep our kind from falling into danger.”

             

“I bet your ancestors created loads of horrifying stories.”

             

“Hey.” Louis scowls as he balances on his left elbow and pushes at Harry’s elbow resulting in knocking off his balance. He drops face first, knocking his nose on Harry’s bony shoulder. “Oh heavens!”

               

Laughing, Harry tries to push Louis away so he can see to the injury as best he can. “Are you alright?”

             

“Nope.” He mumbles, “Your stupid bones broke me nose.” It makes Harry laugh all the more harder.

               

“Let me see.”

               

“I’m sure it’s fine.” But he lets Harry have a good look.

             

 “It’s good, just a bit red.”

               

He isn’t even relieved. He’s had more injuries than a bloody nose. “Good.” He massages his nose with two fingers, trying to get rid of the numbness and the blockage. “Speaking of friends, Niall made acquaintance with a Centaur.”

               

Harry’s response is a chocked laugh that breaks off abruptly. “No.”                 

 

“Yes he did. Zayn claims I nearly killed him. Utter rubbish but he had an arrow wound on his rump…” Harry’s laugh cuts him off and Louis can’t help but smile. He’s pretty sure the wetness in Harry’s eyes are tears from all the laughter. “He’s a Centaur Haz. He has a rump. I’m going to continue if you don’t mind.” He hopes Harry didn’t notice the odd nickname in the middle of their conversation and if he did notice, he doesn’t bring light to it, “It’s his fault if he decided to go trotting while I was hunting for food. Could’ve cooked him for dinner.”

                 

“That’s not very nice.” Harry says yet he’s still laughing which Louis very clearly points out. “Did you say you were sorry?”

                 

“Niall made me.”

                 

“At least he has mannerisms.” Louis glares at him. “What? We learn etiquette in school.” Louis glares and mouths invisible words as if mimicking him. “Where do you live exactly?”

                 

He gives Harry a once-over just to make sure he isn’t making fun of him before he answers. “Near Mount δίδυμο. Our village is called Nog because it used to be a complete snow landscape centuries ago. Now there are lots of trees and caves and evolution. It only snows during winter.”

                 

“What does δίδυμο mean?”

                 

Louis screws his face for a few seconds trying to figure out why until he gets the picture of the mountains in his head. “There are two peaks, they’re the highest and δίδυμο means twins. Something like that. Ain’t well versed in this area.”

 

Harry chuckles. “That’s a good enough explanation. How do you stand the cold then?” He continues to ask curiously.

                 

“We molt for winter. Aren’t the waters extremely cold for sea creatures? I’m sure you all have some sort of coping mechanism.”

                 

Harry smiles as if impressed by Louis’ knowledge. “We do actually. Our skin becomes cold resistant and some who aren’t, move to warmer areas.”

                 

“So you swim to some other part of the world where it’s not cold?” He coughs to dislodge the crackling in his voice and desperately hopes that Harry hadn’t noticed it.

                 

“That’s what I said.” Louis shifts to sit since his entire body aches from laying down in the same position. He shakes out his arms and lets out a yawn, then flushes from embarrassment. “Are you leaving?”

 

He pulls his legs close together underneath his thighs, carefully tucking his talons into their pockets so he doesn’t scrape himself. “No. Do you want to take a walk?”

                 

“But…” Harry looks abashedly at his tail and even flicks it in the water to make a point.

                 

“You can morph can’t you?”

                 

“Yes.”

                 

“Then let’s do it.”

                 

Louis can clearly see the hesitation written across Harry’s face and he feels bad for even asking the merman to do it. As he is just about to apologize and think of another way to spend their time instead of being seated, Harry beats him to the punch. “I am not very agile on my legs.”

                 

Confused, Louis questions. “But I thought you roamed the forests at night, before.”

                 

Harry lowers his head in embarrassment. “Yes but I haven’t mastered the art of walking properly.”      

                 

He stifles the chuckle that tries to escape his lips. Harry does really look as discomforted as far as it goes. “That’s alright.” He assures him, “You’ve got me for support and I could help you out. Even though I don’t have human legs, I’m pretty stable as you can see.” Harry lets out a tiny giggle that’s both adorable and sweet. “Come on then.”

                 

“Okay.” Harry takes a deep breath and nods at Louis, “Here goes.” Louis watches attentively as Harry pulls himself completely onto land and lies unmoving. Harry doesn’t look like he requires Louis’ help so he simply stays put by the sidelines, eagerly awaiting. But then Harry gives him a look, sharp and patronizing and that’s when the thoughts hits him.

                 

Blushing furiously, Louis turns around. “Oh sorry. I didn’t know it’d be you know—“ He gestures madly trying to explain, “Nevermind.” He hears Harry laugh and reddens. “Let me know when it’s safe to turn around. Do you need anything to cover yourself? I’ve got some stuff from the shipwreck.”

                 

“It’s alright.” Harry finally says, “I’ve got something made out of sea plants.”

                 

Louis rolls his eyes and huffs. “I’ll hurry, don’t go anywhere.” And with that he moves a few feet away from Harry and takes off running into the forest. He barely hears Harry’s shout of protest but he shakes his head, smiling to himself. He’s feels so light and excited and a part of him knows it’s because of Harry. In a matter of days, Harry has somehow wriggled his way into Louis’ life and painted it in a brightened pattern of interest.

                 

When he gets back, Harry has already morphed. Where once used to be a magnificent tail, there’s now a pair of pale, bare legs. Harry has wrapped a sea garment made of plants below his waist and is sitting on the ground, pulling at the soft leaves of grass. He smiles up at Louis when he reaches Harry. “Here.” He hands over the patched up pair of shorts. He can’t wear shorts with the insane coat of feathers covering him below the waist but he had liked the odd pattern of patchwork on the shorts. Thankfully it did come in handy.

                 

“Thank you.” Harry takes the article of clothing from him, “I might need help keeping stable while I stand.”

                 

“I can manage that.” He helps Harry to his feet and explains to him how he believes the garment should be worn. Harry manages to put one leg at a time through the holes of the shorts and pulls it up to his waist. The shorts hang on Harry’s hips since he’s much thinner and lankier but it doesn’t completely fall off, luckily. He takes off the sea plants and chucks it into the water. “Are you ready?” Harry nods at him.

                 

He instructs Harry to wrap an around his shoulder and he wraps his own around Harry’s waist. They start off with baby steps, walking a short distance and before pausing since Harry’s legs wobble and tremble almost as if he’s going to drop dead in an instant. The whole process of trying to walk makes Harry giggle. Louis laughs each time Harry goes astray, dragging him along until they set across the right path. “Where are we going?” He asks.

                 

“First we’re making sure you’re capable of walking.”

                 

“I’m doing fine now.” Harry grumbles, “You’re strong enough to take me back if I can’t make the journey.” Louis flushes and shakes his head.

                 

“Shut up Haz.”

                 

“I only speak the truth.”

                 

He pinches Harry’s waist making the merman squeal and changes the subject. “Culbridge is quite near.” He says, “It’s lovely when the sun is out. There’s lots of flowers and it’s a better meadow than here.”

                 

Harry’s eyes light up at the suggestion. “Take me there. I’ve never seen dried flowers before. The ocean has wet flowers and berries. I need to touch dry things and smell and see.”

               

Louis laughs. “Okay. As long as you can make it there without giving out on me.”

               

“I can. You just watch.”

               

It takes a few stops to rest so Harry can get his motion in sync before they step foot in Culbridge. The moment Harry sees the meadow; he gasps and drops his arms. Louis looks at him in astonishment. Was it that beautiful? Or is Louis missing something? “Lou, it’s so pretty.” He says.

             

“It’s dark Harry, I have no idea what you can see.”

               

It’s only after they’re seated that Harry explains. “My eyes adjust to darkness. They show a bit more brightness but lesser than how it looks during the daytime. We need it when it’s pitch black underwater during the night.”

             

“Wow.” Louis mouths.

             

“Yup.” Harry turns his head, looking around him, unable to comprehend how picturesque it all looks. “I’m going to pick some flowers. It won’t harm them would it?”

             

Louis arches a brow. “Why would you even ask that?”

             

“There are some plants in the sea that move.” Harry stares at him in bewilderment, “No one could have the guts to hurt them.”

             

Waving a hand, Louis gestures. “It’s alright. All plants are alive but these don’t move. Go pick flowers to your heart’s content.” Harry smiles. “Are you sure you’ll be steady. Don’t need you cracking your head or anything.”

             

“Yes.” Harry’s out of earshot before he can say anything else so he resolves to lie down. His sleep weighs on him heavily since he’s doing nothing, his body is alert and trying to ease down for sleep. But he hears the pained _oof_ coming from where Harry is and stands up without a second thought. He follows the sound of feet crumpling dry leaves until he finds Harry seated cross-legged in a patch of his most hated type of flowers. They’re orange with countless amounts of wide petals, like a rose but open like a sunflower.

             

Louis screws his nose and makes a face at the sight of the bunch of flowers Harry has collected. “What’s wrong?” He asks.

           

“They stink. You have the oddest fascinations don’t you?” Louis crouches beside Harry.

             

Harry’s eyebrows crease together. “They don’t smell bad.”

           

“What do you mean?”

           

“They smell like beauty and fresh water, like spring.” Harry explains extending a flower towards Louis but the foul stench of the flower reaches his nose and he bats it away. Harry makes a soft chuckle.

           

“It smells bad to me Harry.” Louis grunts, “Stop it.”

             

Harry laughs again, shaking his head and continues to pick more flowers for his collection. “It’s just you.”

           

“What do you mean?” Louis repeats.

             

Harry’s shoulders visibly rise and fall as he shrugs. “The fragrance of these flowers smells different to different creatures.”

             

Louis’ mouth forms into a perfect O shape when it hits him. Harry wouldn’t be lying. He’s pretty sure if the flower did actually stink, Harry wouldn’t be surrounding himself with them. “They’re Hustlers.” Louis tells, “Harpies hate them.”

           

“Then it must be aromatic for us merfolk.” Harry giggles. Louis rolls his eyes out of fondness. “What do you think it smells like to Niall?”

             

At that, Louis bursts into peals of laughter that he tries as he possibly can to stifle. He doesn’t want to wake up the forest. “It smells like food to him.” Getting the gist of Louis’ amusement, Harry copies him. “It makes a lot of sense now.”

 

        

With Harry leaning against his side for support, they walk back to the open space of the meadow with armfuls of colourful flowers. They don’t look as vibrant during the night for Louis but Harry’s evidently having fun, and as oblivious as he is to it, Louis is enjoying it too.

           

“What are you doing?” Louis questions, watching Harry arrange the flowers into groups.

             

He watches curiously as the merman twists and turns the stems of the flowers. “Crowns.” Harry mutters, deeply absorbed in his work. That’s when he hears the scuffle somewhere near him; a squeak and something crunching, which makes him whip his head around. He rolls onto his front from where he’s laying down and tries to squint in the darkness. The sounds reach him louder the second time around and he decides to walk into the heather.

             

Harry doesn’t bat an eyelash when Louis leaves; he’s way too deep in his flower crowns. Turns out, it’s a rabbit, wandering in the night. It’s fur is a dirty white from the soil and it’s ears hang floppily by the sides of its head just like Niall’s but it’s nose is as pink as a cherry. “Hey buddy.” He whispers, reaching out with a steady hand toward it. The rabbit simply stares at him, blinking. “Are you hunting?” Of course rabbits eat leaves but that doesn’t strike his mind right then. The creature barely moves when Louis’ hands brushes against it.

             

Its fur is so soft that Louis feels the urge to rub his face against it. He cuddles the rabbit to his chest instead and beams at it. The creature makes a soft chattering sound as Louis strokes its body and head. He coos at it, smiling wildly. He’d never really bothered with creatures smaller than him, they’d end up being his dinner or lunch at times but in that moment all he can feel is a swooping warmth flowing in his body, enclosing his chest cavity.

             

Harry looks up abruptly when his ears pick up the sounds of shrill squeaks. He squints when Louis appears from behind a clump of bushes. “What’s that?” He asks, his hands slackening around the flower crown that’s almost halfway done.

           

“A rabbit.” Louis sits right next to him with a smile. He moves the rabbit towards Harry with an encouraging look. “It won’t harm you.” He says when Harry looks sceptical, his eyes holding colouring with fear. “It’s not a wild rabbit.”

             

“What’s the difference?” Harry asks, reaching forward with shaky hands. Louis places the rabbit gently into Harry’s open hands. He warily pets it and gasps when it chatters. “Why’s it making that sound?”

             

Louis feels proud that he happens to know something that Harry doesn’t, hence the smug face. “Wild rabbits eat flesh, and it’s chattering because it likes you. Keep stroking it.” He scoops some of the small red flowers and tries to copy what Harry had been doing, all the while listening to the tiny sounds of giggles Harry makes while petting the rabbit. It keeps nuzzling its nose into his palm, tickling it.

             

“I wish I could take Boppy with me.” Harry says after awhile and Louis looks up with raised brows.

             

“What?” He huffs out a short laugh.

             

“What?” Harry questions, confused.

             

Louis bites his lower lip, and then continues, “What’d you name it?”

             

“Boppy.” Harry says, an innocent look upon his face, “Why?” But then realization dawns and he gives Louis a pointed look, “Don’t make fun of me Lou. It’s not nice.”

               

Louis doesn’t but he can’t help chuckling to himself.

               

Dawn approaches at a rapid pace, the sky opening up a slit enough for light to peer through. Louis cannot contain his tiredness any longer, his eyelids keep getting heavier and so are his yawns. Ultimately he falls asleep in the forest. Harry lies right beside him with the rabbit on his chest and flower crowns strewn around them. The first spot of bright light is when Harry picks up the snoozing rabbit carefully and turns to his side. He shakes Louis awake, watching with an oblivious smile as Louis’ eyes flutter open and he groans.

             

“It’s late.” Louis says and Harry nods.

             

“I need to get home. You have to get back to your nest.” He feels the rabbit stirring in his hands and he sets it on the ground.

           

“Yeah.” Louis agrees scrubbing at his eyes, “Let’s get you back to the lake.”

             

Harry takes his sweet time saying goodbye to the rabbit. He gives it a kiss and then begins to scoop up the flower crowns with Louis’ help. “This is for you.” He shows an intricately woven, colourful crown and tries not to stumble on his feet as he places is carefully atop Louis’ head. Louis lowers his head so it’s easier for Harry. He can feel the crown settle, weighting on his feather light hair. “And this is for Niall.” He places another flower crown in Louis’ hands.

             

“Thank you.” He smiles up at Harry. As much as he didn’t notice it before, he sure as hell takes note of Harry being taller than him. Then he twirls with his hands on his hips. “Do I look pretty?” It makes Harry giggle, bringing his hands up to cover his mouth, nonetheless he nods. “Come on giggle bear, let’s get you home.”

             

Harry slides an arm through Louis’ looped one and together they walk towards the lake where Harry shucks off the shorts and gets into the water. His tail reappears, beautiful as ever and giddily he splashes it in the water. “Good night Lou.” He says.

             

“Good night.”

           

 “You should come by the lagoon sometime.” He says, still not swimming away. He has slipped an arm through all the flower crowns, which are wet now but still intact.

             

Louis grins. “I’ll think about it.” Harry pouts. “Go home now Haz. We’ll see each other soon.”

 

“Okay.” He floats for a few seconds more and with a splash he disappears. Louis lingers for some time, unable to leave. He begins to feel hollow as soon as Harry leaves, craving the merman’s company already. He can’t wait to see Harry again. He heads for his nest a little while later when he can no longer stand on his feet and the sounds of the forest start to get creepy.

 

-

 

He throws his arms in front of his face as he braces for impact. He falls to the ground, crashing through the brambles and bushes, sliding to a stop mere inches from the trunk of a tree. He groans pitifully and refuses to move where he is face flat on the ground. Thankfully it’s not soil but grass or else he would have swallowed sand and have to be hacking all day like an old harpy.

                 

He hears hooves nearing and Niall thumping his back. “Lou you alright mate?”

                 

Louis laughs and then blows his nose when a grass tickles his nostril. He folds his wings and rolls onto his back. “Never better.”

                 

“Are you injured you nitwit?” Niall gives a dissatisfied look. He inspects Louis’ hands and legs, looking for any injuries.

                 

“I’m fine Nialler. It’s not like wounds won’t heal.” He throws an arm over his eyes to shield them from the glare of the sun, “But all in all this is the best day ever.”

                 

“I wouldn’t say hurtling from the sky once you’ve reached a height is fun at all.” Niall grumbles, sitting on his hunches, “There is a seventy percent chance that you could have died.”

                 

Louis sits up painfully and pinches Niall’s cheek. He’s wearing the flower crown Harry had given. Louis’ one had unfortunately met its peril while he’d been asleep. “Oh have some faith little one.” He gestures to his wings, “If I were going to die I would have flown don’t you think?”

                 

Niall scoffs, “Like we both didn’t see what had happened.” Okay, maybe Louis did have a fascination with the sudden idea that had sprouted in his mind. To fly really high in the sky and let himself propel towards the ground just to see what it would be like, the wind rushing under and over him like a full pressure geyser but instead, being air. Niall of course had been completely horrified by the idea, trying to talk Louis out of it. “You take too many risks, it’s like you’re obsessed with stuff like this.”

                 

“You speak as if you weren’t risking your life going to the Domain.” Louis argues.

                 

“Are you still mad about that?” Niall crosses his arms, “Zayn’s not that bad. You’re absolutely judgmental and a bloody rascal.”

                 

Louis pretends to look offended and makes a sad face, which gets a guilty reaction from Niall already scrambling to come up with an apology. “You’re right.” He waves away the Baunny and gets to his feet, shaking his feathers, “I’ll try to be friendly just for your sake.”

                 

“Good.” Niall huffs, joining Louis, “It’s not like you weren’t seeing a merman during the late night, which is even worse.”

                 

“He’s not bad.” Louis protests, “He’s really very nice.”

                 

“Exactly.” Niall points out, “Zayn’s the very same.”

                 

Louis scoffs but stops himself from making a sarcastic retort. They walk silently side by side. Niall skips every once in awhile because Baunnies just can’t help the adrenaline that runs in their veins. Louis had promised to introduce Niall to Harry and so the Baunny had insisted to come along with him today to the lagoon. He, after all just like Louis, has never stepped foot near the lagoon. Legends as they say are difficult and too scary to ignore.

                 

The lagoon is a vastly open area, just like a beach but the sand is so white and fine that it feels smooth to the touch. Louis digs his feet in the sand and sighs at the soft feeling. “Wow.” Niall says, looking around. The whole area is a huge circle, enveloped half by thick trees of the forest and the water from the ocean. It’s beautiful, like the waves beating against the rocks below the cliffs but in a calmer and elegant manner. “How have we never been here?”

                 

“Stupid stories.” Louis shrugs. He sits cross-legged on the sand, scooping handfuls and filtering the sand through his fingers. “Come sit down.”

                 

“What about Harry?” Niall asks, joining Louis anyway.

                 

“He might arrive later. Said he always brings along friends.” He can feel Niall vibrating beside him, from the excitement of finally getting to meet merfolk perhaps. “You can’t tell anyone about this.”

                 

“I know. I won’t.” Niall grins, “We’re friends with a Centaur. I’m not a baby Lou.”

                 

“No.” Louis shakes his head, “But you’re a baby Baunny.”

                 

At that Niall gawks and tackles Louis onto the sand. He climbs over him and runs his fingers along Louis’ sides, making the boy gasp and laugh as if he’s choking on his own breath.

                 

-

 

HARRY'S POV :

                  Harry feels the excitement bubbling within him like a flower ready to blossom. His friends, Ed and Nick are accompanying him to the lagoon, eager to meet Louis. He himself is simply too eager to see the harpy. His tail moves strongly against the current of the water, his hands by his sides and his hair floating in divided strands. “I can’t believe you never told us about him till today.” Nick repeats. He’s been repeating it for the entire day now. True, Harry had wanted to keep the secret about Louis all to himself. Louis is his friend and he doesn’t want to share him just yet but then he’s come to care for the harpy so much that he needed to tell his friends.

                 

He only ever kept retelling the stories of the time he spent with the harpy; like a never-ending music box. Ed’s the one who rolls his eyes and grins as if he knows something that Harry doesn’t. But it doesn’t bother Harry; his friends have always been the teasing type. Nick though, he’s been very interested. Harry has no idea whether he’s fascinated by the idea of meeting a harpy or Louis in general. On the other hand, Harry feels unusually giddy because he has a secret to ask of Louis. He grins at the thought.

                 

They near the shores of the lagoon in a couple of minutes. He can see the island growing bigger in the distance the closer they swim. With a sudden jolt, Ed jumps over him, his orange tail glittering in the sunlight and Ed comes splashing down a few feet in front of Harry. “What was that for?” Harry calls out as he’s pushed away from the force of the spreading the water.

                 

“He’s showing off.” Nick snickers beside him. Harry grins. It’s sure is like Ed to be showing off but he’s going to be flabbergasted when he sees Louis’ wings.

                 

Harry’s heart skips a beat when he catches sight of Louis sitting on the beach with  someone else. He’s got long floppy ears and blonde hair and he realizes with a start that it’s probably a Baunny, the way Louis described and it must be Niall for sure.

               

He swims faster and bursts out of the water as soon as he is within the safety of the lagoon. He hears gasps and grins when their gazes lock. “Hi Lou.” He shyly waves.

                 

“Haz!” Louis yells and comes bounding down to the water’s edge. “I’d give you a hug but you’re wet.” That gets a rumbling laugh out of Harry. Louis always makes him laugh.              

                 

The water gurgles beside him and out pops Ed and Nick, their orange and grey tails glistening with water and sunlight. “Hello.” They greet Louis simultaneously.

                

“Who’s the friend?” Nick asks peering around Louis.

                

Louis turns around and beckons to the Baunny. “That’s Niall, my best friend.”

               

Niall skips to stand right next to Louis. Harry can see the babyish look on the Baunny’s features and the goofy personality Louis had said him to have by his movements.

               

“Hello mermen.” Niall waves at them, grinning madly, “It’s a lovely day innit? How’s the sea?” Louis chuckles beside him.

             

“Wet.” Louis interjects.

              

“Your friend is quite charming.” Nick comments, eyes fixed on Louis. Niall bellows out a laugh. “I might keep him.”

             

Niall claps his hands together earnestly. “Oh please do. I’d give anything to get away from this lunatic.” He pushes Louis in suggestion. Louis protests loudly and pushes him back.

             

“I actually came here to see the centaur.” Ed says, “I’m Ed by the way.” He beats Louis to it when he goes to interrupt, “I know your names already.”

             

“That centaur?” Louis scoffs.

             

“Still bitter about it I see.” Harry says fondly.

             

“Shut up Harry.” Louis mutters, splashing him with water. He can’t help but stare at the others tails. He wishes he had one of his own.

              

Ed glides through the body of water, moving to Harry’s other side. “Let’s go where the rocks are so we don’t have to be floating in the water all the time and you two don’t have to get wet.” He jerks his thumb in the direction of the row of rocks further into the circle of the lagoon.

             

“I can get wet.” Niall says, following them, “It’s just Louis who can’t cause he’s got precious wings.”

             

“Shut up.” Louis flaps his hand against Niall’s ears, “You’ve got stupid flappy ears.”

             

“You come here every night then.” Nick say as if he’s stating a fact.

              

Louis is the one to shake his head. “Not every night per se but not here either. There’s a lake in the depths of the forest.” The two mermen raises their eyebrows in surprise and Louis knows that Harry hasn’t told them much.

            

“Lucky you.” Ed pinches Harry’s arm and the merman flicks his tail at Ed, water spraying at him. Ed bats him away. “Getting to see places on the island.”

            

“You’ll have legs soon enough.” Nick mutters beside Ed, “Let Harry be.” They laugh but Louis is clouded for confusion. Harry nudges him and whispers to ask if he’s okay. With a grin, he pokes Harry’s cheek and turn to share a joke with the others.

             

They spend the rest of the evening listening to stories they swap and picking seashells. They show Louis and Niall how to coax fish towards them by coating their fingers with a sticky sap substance that attracts the fish.

            

Louis tells them about the Hoola festival and Ed and Nick sulk at the fact that they won’t be able to see it. Harry is more than eager to join him and Niall, especially since it’s at night and he can walk. He keeps ribbing the two of them about the festival at random times as if he’d been thinking about it the whole time. Louis is happy to indulge him. He finds Harry far more easier and interesting to talk to. Niall though, is glad of the distraction to play with the other mermen. He’s such a child at heart.

 

-

 

Over the days that ensue, the two of them discover parts of the forest little by little whilst helping Harry balance himself on his legs. Louis finds it funny that Harry has such long legs that are as useless as a fawn’ but Harry only pouts when he tells him that. Harry finds a love for making flower crowns from the variety of flowers he comes across and he finally gets to see the shipwreck up close. Louis didn’t want to take him in case he slipped and hurt himself which well fair enough, Harry does understand. He doesn’t fancy being in the dark ship either, specially with all those splinters.

 

Niall spends time with zaym with them when Louis visits Harry at the lagoon but sometimes he tags along. Harry shows them the food he makes for himself, apparently he likes dry food. Niall is the only one benefiting from the green food because after one bite Louis despised the taste.

 

Their friendship is different. It’s not fun and games like it’s with Niall or opiniated, distant and irregular meetings like with Stan, Ed and Nick. His connection with Harry is effortless, easy, sort of calm. It’s like he can be anything, anyone, himself with Harry. His inner self simply slips out when it’s with Harry. He feels familiar, like some sort of thread that has finally sewn the patchwork together.

 

They go to the Hoola festival at night when the fires are burning so bright, they cast a light into the sky. Harry wears a shirt and trouser Louis lends him. The three of them paint their faces in coloured dye that the harpies make out of plants just for the festival. It’s fun and has them giggling. Louis gets purple dye in Niall’s hair and in retaliation Niall streaks Louis’ wings with a bright blue. It looks streamlined and Louis isn’t even mad. He feels joyful because Harry’s radiating with so much enthusiasm.

 

They watch from a distance, mostly because Louis finds no need to participate and Harry is too human that he’d be easily noticed. All night it’s a lot of dancing and singing and shouting. There’s lots of meat and crushed flower drinks. Harpy kids run about in play. When it comes for the story telling, Louis, Harry and Niall move closer so they can hear and sing a song of praise quietly along with everyone else.

 

Harry won’t stop talking about the festival all the way to the lake, expressing his joy and how much fun he had. In the end Louis has to promise to take him to the next one, not that he wasn’t planning to.

 

-

 

They’re laying on the shore of the lagoon, on their backs. The sun beats down on their bodies, nice and warm. “I want to show you where I live.” Harry speaks suddenly.

 

Louis turns his head to look at the merman. “That would be impossible unless you know some sort of magic.”

 

“But I do.” Harry flips to rest on his side, supporting his head on his hand. He has such an eager look upon his face. “It’s your wings I am not sure about.”

 

“They dry.” Louis shrugs.

 

“It’s a long journey. Besides the seawater is salty not like the lakes or rivers.” Harry explains.

 

“What difference does it make?” Louis questions with genuine interest.

 

Harry shrugs then, eyes raking over Louis’ torso. “None I guess.”

 

Louis hums, catching Harry’s eyes. He grins at him and raises a brow. Harry blows a string of air through his nose, his cheeks reddening. He rests back on the sand, grazing his arm against Louis’. Louis waits for a few seconds before asking the question that’s been spinning in his mind for awhile. “What did Ed mean by you being lucky to explore the forest?” Harry hums in question, and then turns to look at Louis. “And then Nick said he’ll have legs soon enough. What were they talking about.”

         

The merman seems have gotten where Louis is going with the question. He looks away, pressing his lips in a tight line. Louis frowns upon seeing Harry’s reaction and he doesn’t want to hurt the merman in anyway. So he nudges him lightly. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

 

Silence.

 

Louis lets it be. Perhaps Harry isn’t going to say anything after all.

 

But then he does--suddenly, out of the blue as if he had been thinking about it. “My dad’s not a merman.” Louis turns his head but Harry isn’t looking at him. He moves his hand slightly to rest on Harry’s wrist. “My mum was a mermaid. She fell in love with him.”

 

“Oh.” Louis says. He wants to ask more, about where his father is or what happened to his mother since he speaks of her in the past tense.

 

“Go on. I know you have things in your mind. I won’t mind.”

 

“Okay.” Louis bites his lip. He half fears he’ll make Harry angry. “Where is your father now?”

Harry shrugs. “I do not know.”

 

“And your mother? What happened to her?”

 

He watches Harry’s chest rise as he breathes in deeply. “Caught by fishermen. Didn’t last long with the way they treated her.” Louis moves closer to Harry. The choking sounds when he answers, makes something hurt in Louis’ chest. He doesn’t want to see Harry look so sad. “And when she got away, the things under their boats, killed her.” Louis knows those things under the boats, they rotate so fast to push the boats through the water and they’re sharp. He’s never touched them but he’s heard stories and seen things.

 

“Are there others like you?” He asks.

 

“There are but very few. Most of us stay away from humans.” Louis understands that. He’s never seen a human up close but they’re a scary species to even meet.

 

He slides his hand higher over Harry’s arm. The merman turns his head to look at Louis, a faint smile grazing his lips. “It’s not bad is it? that you are part human?”

 

“No.” He shakes his head.

 

“Good.” Louis smiles, “It isn’t bad to me. I think it’s cool. Why can’t you change during the day then?”

 

“Us mercreatures can only change during the day when we’ve met out soulmates--”

 

“You told me that.” Louis cuts in, “But I thought you were different.”

 

Harry shakes his head, a curl flying to plaster itself across his eye. Louis moves his hand to brush it aside. He feels a tingle in his stomach when Harry’s face is so close to his. “I am different but just for the night.”

“So when you meet your soulmate--”

 

Harry nods, “I can walk day and night.”

 

Solemnly he asks, “Would you ever visit me then?”

 

Harry watches him in silence for a beat longer. “Of course I would Lou. You’re my friend.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

-

 

Harry eventually takes Louis to Astaria. He brings a shell filled with Gilweed, a bitter plant that grows using the nutrients of the sea creature skeletons. Louis had spit it out the first time he tried it and Harry flopped over from laughing so much at Louis’ expression. He had finally swallowed it all whilst wincing. “It’s foul.” He mumbles. His mouth tastes like leaves.

 

“Come on.” Harry says, taking Louis’ hand. Harry swims backwards as Louis walks in the shallow water until he’s knee deep.

 

Louis gulps.” Oh stars!”

 

“It’ll be fine.” Harry reassures, “I’m here if something goes wrong.”

 

“That doesn’t make me feel any better Haz.” He frowns at the merman.

 

He laughs. “You don’t need to if you don’t want to.”

 

Louis places his hands on his hips and glares at Harry. “I am not backing down now.”

 

“Okay.” Harry holds out his hands, “Come on then.”

 

Bracing himself, Louis takes a deep breath, puffing his cheeks and ducks his head underwater. Shockingly he can see everything under water as clear as crystal. He widens his eyes at Harry who is by his side. “You don’t have to hold your breath.” Harry reminds him. Louis is a tad bit afraid he’ll choke and die if he tries to breathe but he does anyway.

“How is that?” He asks, bubbles leaving his mouth. He watches them in fascination. He feels the press of soft fingertips against the side of his neck.

 

“You have gills now. Like me.”

 

“What?” He immediately brings his hands to his neck and true to Harry’s word, he feels cut skin on each side of his neck. It’s a bit gross but impressive at the same time. “Woah.” He turns to look at Harry’s gills, tracing a finger along them. Harry smiles. He sees Harry’s hands that are webbed now and he looks down at his own, pouting when he sees his fingers are still fingers. “What’s that for?” He points at Harry’s webbed hands.

 

“So I can swim better.”

 

“But I don’t have any.”

 

Harry chuckles. Gilweed only allows you to breath underwater. It doesn’t transform you.

 

“Oh.”

 

To Harry, Louis’ reactions are more amusing than anything else. He wraps a hand around Louis’ wrist and tugs him. “Let’s go or we’ll be late to see many parts of Astaria.”

 

“Right. right.” Louis grins, “Let’s go then.”

 

Harry doesn’t swim too fast, keeping pace alongside Louis who is learning to swim with the water pressure. The only places he’s ever swam in is the lake or the river. The waterfalls are too crazy and the ocean is scary. Sometimes Harry has to place a cautious hand on Louis’ back, afraid he might get washed away. He gets entranced by the water on Louis’ wings that are tucked neatly at his back. The rays on the waves give a shine that turns the wings a dazzling golden colour. Harry thinks that if Louis had a tail, it’d be golden.

 

“How far is Astaria?” Louis asks when they’re not even swum for five minutes.

 

“Not long.” Harry says, “You’ll know when we get there.”

 

Indeed they do, for the sea creatures begin to increase in number, brushing by Harry as if they know him. Of course they do but it’s simply surprising for Louis to see the sea creatures being so friendly. “They’re not all like that.” Harry says as if he’d read Louis’ mind, “It’s just the small and intelligent ones. Sharks are predators we stay away from and some octopuses and jellyfish. Everything big and nasty to humans are to be aware of.”

 

“Wow.” Louis raises his eyebrows. The water turns a brilliant light blue colour, keeping the underwater lighted for the creatures. “Where do you live?”

 

“We live in caves.” Harry explains, “They’re very dark but we can light them.”

 

“How?”

 

“I’ll show you.” There’s such an expression of joy upon Harry’s. Louis smiles knowingly. Harry’s emotions are contagious.

 

The plants on the seabed are taller now and there’s more fish swimming by. It’s gets clustered the further they swim. Louis catches glimpses of a few tails and human bodies in the shadows, merfolk. “Do you all know each other?” He watches a merman with a glittering red tail duck behind a rock before disappearing.

 

“Not everyone. We have friends here and there. Each of us doesn’t know every single merfolk.”

 

Louis watches Harry pet the head of a dolphin and it makes content buzzing clicks with it’s eyes closed. “Can I?” Louis asks, reaching a hand out tentatively. With a smile, Harry slightly moves to the side and nods.

 

The dolphin snaps it’s eyes open as soon as Louis’ touches it’s head and he almost retracts his hand out of fear. But Harry has a hand on his shoulder and he suppresses his fear. “This is Orta.” He introduces the dolphin. Louis grins and softly pets her head.

 

“Hi Orta.” He says, “I’m Louis.” Orta makes a squeaking sound that Harry says is her acknowledgement.

 

Harry’s cave is not far off. It is located on an invisible line between the darkness and the few rays of sunlight, so in the mornings the sun will brighten up the entrance. There are several big corals and sea plants on the sides, covering the cave just slightly. Harry leaves his side and he can faintly see the merman swim along the side of the cave wall with his hand outstretched. Louis gasps when the cave comes to life in a neon green light. “How did you do that?”

 

He is absolutely dumbfounded. There are stones used as tables and shells of varying sizes on them, and ledges that line the cave. It looks just like Louis’ home with the things from shipwrecks. Apparently Harry collects those stuff too. There are goblets and utensils, broken mechanical parts and fancy jewellery boxes. Louis brushes his fingers against the beautiful seashells and turns to Harry with a look of awe. Harry shrugs, “The light are plankton, they light up when you disturb them.”

 

“Isn’t that a bit rude to do?” Louis asks with a cheeky grin. He attempts to wave his hand too although the entire cave is already lit up.

 

Harry gives  a short laugh, watching Louis. “We do what we have to do. You hunt to eat.”

 

Louis nods. “True. Can’t we touch them?”

 

“You can.” Harry swims near to him, “But it’s difficult because they’re really small.”

 

“Okay mister.” Louis pokes Harry’s nose and the merman scrunches his nose. “Show me every part of your home. Does your sister live here too?”

 

He shakes his head, taking Louis’ hand. “No. She lives elsewhere but close.” He points out the shells he uses for storing food or bits of things he fancies, the ledges he uses as shelves where the broken objects collected from shipwrecks are neatly arranged, and the insides of jewellery boxes that holds beads and other fancy things. One of the flower crowns he had made with Louis sits in one of these boxes, wet and a bit wilted.

 

There’s a part of the cave in the corner where strings of weed like vines are hanging from the ceiling of the cave to form a sort of curtain. They move languidly with the water. Harry parts the curtain of vines to show a big shell the size of Harry’s height sitting solidly on the ocean bed. There’s a sort of cushion like thing made of plants. Louis touches it out of curiosity and it feels so soft.

 

“Is this your bed?” He asks. Harry nods with a smile. “Woah. I sleep in a nest and it isn’t even this soft.”

 

Harry chuckles and goes to the bed, floating inches above it. He pats his side. “Come on.” Louis feels so light in the water that if he tries to walk, he’ll flop over in circles. Louis sinks into the soft leaf cushions although his bum barely touches it at all. He’s floating, merely inches but it doesn’t feel like it.

 

Harry lays on his back. Perhaps merfolks weight was much different than creatures who lived on land. Harry rolls to his side, resting his cheek against his folded hands and curls his tail around Louis who is sitting cross legged whilst facing Harry. “You look cute.” Louis can’t help saying. He looks away just as quick, flushing furiously. He doesn’t understand where the overwhelming emotion had come from just looking at Harry curled up but it doesn’t seem as if Harry is appalled by it. He feels fingers wrap around his forearm and Harry is pulling him to lay beside him.

 

“Do I?” He asks.                                            

 

Louis fidgets with his fingers on his stomach, smiling uncontrollably. “Yeah.” He mumbles.

 

Harry doesn’t press it. They stay like that for a long while of silence until the lights start to waver. Louis immediately perks up at the chance to wave his hands and get the plankton to light up again. He turns to Harry with a mad grin and resumes his position. “Tell me something.” Louis interrupts the silence when he gets bored. “More about Astaria or yourself.”

 

And Harry does. He explains about their festivals that are like parties that merfolk groups have at least twice a month where some of them includes hunting for fun, and the birthday celebrations of the King and Queen’s mer-children where every merfolk is invited to. He tells about the mer-witches who can read fortunes and makes amulets, even little necklace ones for newborn mer-babies. He tells how pearls are the most valued in the ocean for they bring luck and happiness and Louis’ eyes immediately goes to the pearl hanging around Harry’s neck.

 

Harry takes him out to show the types of plants they can consume, the little fish he doesn’t mind eating sometimes although it makes him guilty at first. Somewhere along the way, they hold hands as they swim. Louis thinks it’s mostly because Harry’s afraid he’ll float away but he loves the feel of Harry’s skin against his.

           

When they’re back in Harry’s home, resting, there are loud shouts of joy coming from outside the cave. Louis jerks into a sitting position and raises an eyebrow at Harry. “The boys are here, I think.” He replies with a shrug.

 

Ed, Nick and a mermaid with blonde hair and purple tail enter the cave, laughing and talking among themselves. “Hey Hazza!” Nick greets. He and Ed grin upon seeing Louis and lightly punch him on the shoulder. Nick has a Nautilus shell in his hand and Louis has no idea why.

 

“This is Clary and Clary, this is Louis.” Ed introduces the mermaid. She gives Louis a smile and goes to sit beside Harry on the floor.

 

“I’ve heard much about you.” She says. “So it’s nice to finally meet you.”

 

Louis quirks a brow. “Really? Hope it’s all good.”

 

“In fact Haz here talks my ear off.” She side glances at Harry who flushes immediately. Louis laughs loudly. “So what’s it like on land?” She props her chin on her hand.

 

“You’ve never been there?” Louis asks.

 

“Well no, I don’t go out there much but Harry here has been having late night adventures.”

 

Harry pinches her with a laugh. “Stop it Clary.” She laughs and flaps a hand at him. “ I don’t think you guys are here to just spend time together.”

 

“I am offended Haz.” Nick touches a hand to his heart. Ed throws the nautilus shell and catches it whilst laughing, “But yeah, we’re just waiting for Liam.”

 

Louis has never met Liam nor heard of him so he’s a bit curious to see him. He raises a brow at Harry and Harry just about opens his mouth to say something when there’s a shout of greeting from one of the mermen. Louis looks to the cave entrance and gasps. An octopus! Louis squints because is that even an octopus for it’s got a human torso for sure. Yet he sticks by Harry’s side out of wariness. None of the others are bothered. They tackle the octopus creature into a hug, even Clary. Louis panics for a moment when Harry leaves his side to embrace it. “Lou, this is Liam.” Harry beckons him over, “And Liam, this is Louis.”

 

Liam cocks his head to the side, his tentacles moving like snakes in the water. “So you’re the harpy.” It makes Clary laugh because apparently Harry speaks much about Louis among his friends.

 

Louis nods, “I am and you are?” It’s polite to ask Liam what he is instead of asking someone else after all.

Liam spreads his arms, gesturing to all of himself. “I am a Cecalia, half octopus, half man. Does that scare you?”

 

It takes a moment for Louis to comprehend it and it’s a bit intimidating when everyone else is watching him. “No.” He shakes his head. A smile graces Liam’s lips and he pulls Louis into a bone crushing hug. It feels good to be accepted by all of Harry’s friends.

 

“Come on now!” Ed shouts, “Let’s play a game of _tailshell._ ” Louis gives Harry a questioning look as everyone leaves the cave.

 

Harry swims close to Louis, their arms bumping into each other. “It’s a popular water sport. You hit the shell with your tail and make sure it hits the goal and you win a point. There are two teams.”

 

“I don’t have a tail.” Louis points out.

 

With a grin, Harry tugs him along. “You have feet. You can use them.”

 

“I’m too light in the water.”

 

“It doesn’t matter Lou, I’m pretty uncoordinated myself. It’s just a game. It’ll be fun.”

 

“Okay.” In all honesty, he’s absolutely looking forward to play tailshell.

 

They’re playing in the lit area of the sea where the sun spreads light with open arms. They’ve set the goal posts as two high rocks on opposites sides and wide plants as a net sort of thing. Harry, Louis and Ed get into one group and Nick, Liam and Clary into another.

 

“They’re so gonna win this.” Harry grumbles, “Liam’s got ten limbs.”

 

“Shut up Haz!” Liam yells from the other side and Louis snorts.

 

Ed starts the game and all six of them swim fast to get the shell to their side, kicking it high and far with their tails and limbs and legs. Louis finds himself laughing joyfully as he plays, although sometimes he floats in a circle when he loses balance. Clary’s pretty good at tailshell herself, quick and smart that most of the time she’s the one getting the shell into the goal.

 

“Harry!” Louis shouts kicking the shell towards him and Harry is just in time to slow it down and kick it up lightly with his tail whilst avoiding the other team members.

 

Grinning to himself, Louis rounds them just as Ed propels from the opposite side. Liam reaches a tentacle towards Harry and Louis dives to stop him and all four of them plummet into each other. The game halts for that moment as they all can’t stop laughing. Harry, Louis, Liam and Ed are trying to get themselves out of them mess of limbs and tails while laughing which ends up in them tangling up even more. It’s a mess.

 

It’s Liam who finally picks out each of them out of the mess, and that’s how Louis figures out how really strong he is. Louis is strong in the air though, able to carry extremely heavy weight. In water he feels like a feather.

 

They race after that. Louis’ the only one who stays out of it because he knows he’s not going to get far and so he decides to be the Starter with small shell to signal. The merfolk and Liam have to reach the destination which is a reef and come back to the starting position as soon as possible.

 

It’s fun to watch the five of them get into position, smirks etched across their faces and upon Louis’ signal, shoot forwards. Louis plays around with the shell until they come back, waving to a few dolphins and sea fish or merfolk that pass by. Some of the merfolk scares him but he decides there’s nothing to fear since he knows Harry.

 

Nick is the first and Clary soon after, then Harry, Ed and Liam. Liam’s swimming skills aren’t up to par apparently.

 

They have one last round of tailshell before Louis begins to feel sick and oddly weird.

 

“What’s wrong?” Harry is by his side as soon as he catches Louis’ expression.

 

“I feel faint.” Louis replies, placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder for support. “And my stomach feels weird, like it’s swirling or something.”

 

The others take a while to catch on and they crowd Louis’ space immediately.It makes him feel like he’s suffocating. “What’s wrong?” He can hear their voices.

 

Harry’s hands around his waist is comforting. “It’s probably the seaweed Lou. Let me get you to the surface.”

 

In the haze of dizziness, Louis doesn’t get it. “What do you mean?”

 

“The effect of the seaweed is running out and your breathing ability is starting to fade.” Harry grips his waist and pulls him against his chest. “Come on.” He hears him mutter something to his friends and then he can feel them swimming away, fast and strong through the currents. He clings onto Harry, afraid he might let go and drift away. He already feels like that. His head is spinning.

 

He gasps, sucking in air greedily as soon as they breach the water’s surface. He feels the invisible ropes around him loosen and the dizziness subside. The sun is barely shining anymore but it’s making him feel better. Harry still clutches onto him because they’re still somewhere in the middle of the ocean. Louis keeps both his hands firmly on Harry’s shoulders and looks down at him to give a smile. “I feel better. Thank you.”

 

“Good.” Harry grins, “You’re welcome. Let’s get you to the shore then.”

 

With a content groan, Louis flops on the sand and stretches his wings. They’re wet but they’ll dry soon enough. Harry nudges him so he can lay beside him and so Louis has to shift his left wing to move a little higher. Their feet and tail touch the water in the lagoon that licks the shoreline and it all feels nice. “Who’s that?” Louis squints when he notices the dark blob in the distance. Harry moves to rest on his elbows and search the sea.

 

“Oh, Liam’s here.” He doesn’t question it. He goes back to laying on his back and watching the sunset. Harry’s hand brushes his and doesn’t move after a while so he quite likes that too.

 

“Guys!” Liam shouts and Louis startles when he feels something wet wrap around his ankle.

 

“Ewww Liam.” He groans. Harry laughs.

 

“Why are you here?” Harry asks.

 

“Aren’t I allowed to come here?” Liam folds his arms and quirks a brow. Louis likes this fella. Harry nudges one of Liam’s tentacles with his tail and the boy hits him back, splashing water on both of them. “This is very inconvenient for me though.”

 

“Trade them for legs.” Harry muses.

 

“Not for the world.” Liam splashes him again, “You’re lucky though.” Louis catches the forlorn expression that borders on worry in the split second it passes across Harry’s face. It concerns him but he also doesn’t like poking into personal things amidst other people. He prefers when he and Harry can have their moment in private. It feels special.

 

Liam finds a low rock to rest his hands on so he can be as comfortable as they are and watch the sunset. Louis gets to his knees and hunches over to draw in the sand. He draws patterns and digs holes. “What are you drawing?” Harry asks after a moment. He’s watching Louis, hands folded underneath his head as support.

 

“Nothing.” Louis flushes. He quickly tries to erase the merman he’d been drawing but Harry’s already moving beside him. he sprawls on his front and uses his elbows to prop his chin.

 

“Is that me?”

 

“No.” Louis pokes at the sand with a finger without looking at Harry.

 

“It is.” There’s a touch of excitement to his voice, “He’s got long hair so have I.”

“Don’t be stupid.”

 

But Harry’s got a maniacal grin on his face. “Lemme draw you.” He is a little embarrassed but he watches Harry draw on the sand with his index, humming under his breath and waving his tail in the air. His drawing of Louis is a little bit choppy, and does not look like Louis at all but it’s still sweet. “There.” Louis’ cheeks warm up when Harry looks at him. His eyes are a brilliant green, it’s beautiful. Louis throws a bit of sand at Harry and the merman splutters in shock. “That’s not nice.” But before they know it, Harry’s throwing sand back at him and it turns into a playful fight.

 

“You two act like children.” Liam muses from his spot. The two of them stop tackling each other on the sand and Louis turns to glare at Liam before it turns into a smirk. “Oh no.”

 

Louis runs, wading into the water with a handful of sand. Liam isn’t quick enough to duck under water but he emerges to splash a tide of water over Louis. He stands there drenched, and his hair falling over his face. He can hear Harry cackling and sticks his tongue out at him. “I would pluck you in the air but I’m not that mean.” Louis says. And when Liam starts to laugh, Louis jumps right into the water, splashing him. Harry joins their water fight simply because he doesn’t want to stay out of it and he’s itching to get back in the water.

 

When the sun goes down and there’s a faint red light in the horizon, they hear clomping. Liam’s opts to return home and Harry wants to stay with Louis since he has nothing else to do. The sound doesn’t sound familiar nor does it sound safe so Louis is already standing up, fully alert. His wings are half dry, tucked at his back and he loosens them just in case. Harry sits up, looking a wee bit afraid because of Louis’ reaction.

 

There’s a ear splitting scream and they both clasp their hands to their ears immediately. “Bloody stars!” Louis yells at Zayn who’s stopped screaming and is watching them with bulging eyes. “What was that for?” He glares at him.

 

But Harry’s never seen a Centaur in his life before, so he edges a little forward using his hands, to take a closer look and upon seeing his movement Zayn moves backwards just a little bit. “You’re a centaur.” Harry says as if it’s news. Zayn looks both skeptical and horrified.

 

Somehow Louis realizes what this is on about and a smirk begins to form upon his lips. “Harry, this is Zayn.” He sits down closer to the merman.

 

“I don’t understand.” Zayn finally says.

 

Louis frowns irritated. “What don’t you understand Zayn?”

 

The Centaur gestures towards Harry. “He’s a siren.”

 

Louis looks to see if Harry is offended but he’s still got the captivated look on his face. It annoys him. He doesn’t want Zayn to get that much attention, besides he doesn’t like the bugger anyway. “Not a siren technically.” Harry replies, softly, “I’m a merman.”

 

“Yeah.” Louis folds his arms and glares at Zayn, “What’s your problem?”

 

“They’re dangerous.”

 

Louis snorts. “Right. If you knew him you’d know he’s much nicer than your stupid self.”

 

“Lou, that’s not nice.” Harry whispers only to him. He sighs but nods.

 

“Why are you here anyway?”

 

“Niall asked me to.”

 

“Is he babysitting me now?” Louis huffs. Harry giggles and it makes him smile.

 

“Look, you should get home.” Zayn says sternly, “It’s getting dark and it’s not safe.”

 

“Whatever.” Louis turns away and digs a talon into the sand, “I will when I want.”

 

“Okay…”

 

Zayn hasn’t left or else he’ll hear the pounding of his hoofs. “Will I see you again Zayn?” Harry asks in awe.

 

“No.” He replies curtly and there are the hoof sounds, fading away. Louis hates him for how he just spoke to Harry.

 

He looks at Harry. “He’s a bastard.” He says in hopes that it’ll make Harry feel better but he only smiles.

 

“It takes time to warm up to someone.” Harry pats his arm, “We’ll all be good friends in no time.” Louis internally scoffs and says nothing. “It’s getting dark. Perhaps you should get home.”

 

“I don’t want to leave.”

 

“Neither do I.”

 

“Then, let’s stay some more.”

 

But Harry insists. “It’s not safe though Lou.”

 

Louis sighs and kneels in front of Harry. “I’ll see you at the lake then?”

 

Harry nods, his dry curls flying. “Yeah.” Louis helps him get to the sea and watches him swim for a distance before waving. He flies home with the excitement of getting to see Harry again during the night. He makes sure to catch dinner before he goes home and his mother divides the half burned rabbit meat among the six of them.

 

Harry is already at the lake when he gets back. He’s arranging pebbles in a line on the bank. He smiles when he sees Louis and holds out his arms for a hug. They spend the night, throwing the pebbles into the lake to hear them plop and tracing the stars. Louis has no intention of going back to his nest for the night, instead camping out by the lake. Harry wants to learn how to skip rocks and so they use the pebbles, almost all of it until Harry nearly takes out Louis’ eye.

 

The stars are brighter and they find a lot more constellations. And when Harry points to Leo and presses a hand against Louis’ chest, he pretends to squeeze his eyes shut and wither the racing of his heart.

 

-

 

Their affection for each other grows over the course of many months. They don’t notice it at first, how much they love being in the presence of the other, how they brush their hands at random times or presses close together when their friends are around. They light up upon seeing the other and miss each other as soon as they’re away. They like to listen to the each other’s voices, the silly, nonsensical things they have to see. Louis especially likes listening to Harry ramble in that slow drawl of his. In fact, they don’t think much about it, the fact that they’re ever so close, it just feels normal, natural.

 

That is until Harry looks immensely worried one day. He doesn’t stop worrying his lower lip and staring at the horizon. Louis is making a mountain with the sand but he can feel the nervous energy around Harry.

 

“What’s wrong Haz?”

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

“It’s not nothing. It’s clearly bothering you.” He extends his right wing to poke Harry on the shoulder. Harry raises a hand to brush his fingers on the feathers.

 

A beat later, Harry says, “I can walk.” He doesn’t get the context of it. He reaches out to hold Harry’s hand, hoping a little comfort will make it easier for Harry to speak.

“When you’re human that is.” Louis points out.

 

Harry hangs his head, his hair falling around his face like a veil. Louis wants to push it behind his ears. “I don’t mean it like that.”

 

“How then?”

 

He keeps silent and Louis tries to be patient. But Harry’s silence is not comfortable, it’s itching at his skin, his own concern and curiosity makes him uncomfortable. “If you don’t say anything, how can I know? I can’t read your mind Harry.”

 

“I--It’s...I mean...it--it’s not a bad thing like generally. I mean, if y--you see it that way, then I-I guess I would u-un-understand.” It feels like he’s going to sob how choked he sounds.

 

“Please don’t cry.” Louis whispers. Harry shakes his head.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Tell me Haz.”

 

“During the day.” He blurts in one breathe.

 

Louis contorts his face as he tries to make sense of it. “During the day you can walk?” He asks just for confirmation. Harry nods. “Okay. That’s good isn’t it?”

 

“You’re okay with that?” It’s soft, tentative, as if Harry’s afraid of something Louis might say.

 

“Yeah. It’s your body after all Haz…” His eyes grow wide when it dawns on him, and he can feel Harry’s fingers stiffen in his. “Oh.” He breathes out. He’s speechless. He doesn’t really know what to say. He can understand why Harry was worried.

 

Harry is the one who breaks the silence, unable to bear the thought that Louis might be appalled in some way. “Yeah.

 

“So you found a soulmate.” Louis clarifies. Harry nods, never looking up. The words are a heavy weight. It’s like a boulder dropping into his stomach, weighing him down. He should be happy for his friend but he isn’t. He feels sorry for himself perhaps, oddly as if he’s lost something that he never really had. “Who is she?”

 

“I don’t know.” Harry almost whispers. It saddens him that he doesn’t even know who it is. Maybe he passed them in the water or had a brief conversation and it had not made him realize then. Now he might never find out who it is. He tells Louis as much and the harpy nods along.

 

Louis pats his shoulder. “It’s alright. You’ll find out who it is, soon.” He tucks a finger under Harry’s chin, coercing him to look at him. “Isn’t that some attribute related to soulmates? You find each other?”

 

He shrugs, noncommittally, either because he’s too sad to think too much or he doesn’t want to think that he actually has a soulmate now that they’ve crossed paths. “I guess.”

 

Somehow it all feels like an end, as if there’s something here that’s going to tear them apart and Louis can’t have it. He can’t think about the days he’ll spend without hearing Harry’s laugh or his silly jokes or just listening to him speak about things he’s learnt. And he has to know, he has to know they’ll be okay despite this new turn. “But we’ll still see each other right?”

 

Harry turns his wide, green eyes on him with such an intense look of pure relief, it makes Louis want to wrap him up in his arms. He does just that. “Of course. I didn’t know if you’d want to. I’ll always want to see you Lou.”

 

“Good.” Louis speaks into his damp curls, “As long as we’re still friends.”

 

Harry hums in content and wraps his arms around Louis’ body, underneath his wings.

 

“Do the others know?”

 

Harry shakes his head, tickling Louis’ chest with his hair. “Wanted to tell you first.”

 

“That’s very nice of you.”

 

“You’re my best friend.” He says it as if Louis doesn’t know that.

 

“You have other best friends.” Louis still continues to point out. Harry had a life before him after all.

 

Harry’s adamant anyway. “You’re my bestest best friend.”

 

A beat of stretched silence lingers and then, “You are mine too.”

 

When he cranes his head several minutes later and turns in Harry’s arms, he sees Harry carving letters into the sand. “What’s that?” He asks, pulling away from the hug to rest his head on Harry’s shoulder instead.

 

“Lou.” Harry says.

 

“Yeah?”

 

With a smile Harry shakes his head. “It says _Lou.”_

 

His eyes widen as he realizes. “Oh. Is that how you write my name?”

 

“Yes. It’s English. It’s what the humans speak.”

 

“How do you write Haz?” He pokes Harry lightly in the ribs. It makes him giggle and right underneath Louis’ name, he etches _Haz_.

 

“I like yours better than mine.” He points out.

 

Harry pushes him playfully. “I like yours better than mine though.”

“Okay.” Harry draws a butterfly on the corner of Louis’ name. “How do you write friends?”

 

They spend another hour or two at the lagoon, learning to write words and Harry even promises to bring the stones with the carved stories from which he learnt to read. Louis remembers the books he’d taken from shipwrecks, hidden away somewhere near the cave. He tells Harry about them and that delights Harry because he’ll get to hold a book, and feel the pages not some stone with engraved words. And to them, it’s something safe, happy and natural, creating these perfect memories together even if they don’t realize.

 

-

 

Rumour spreads around Nog that humans are on the island. At first it seems like the most ridiculous idea and the Chief keeps low not wanting to rile up the harpies. Niall brings it up, the news having spread among the Baunnies too and then the Centaurs. Zayn briefly mentions it with a worried look upon his face. Louis laughs it off each time.

 

That is until one of the harpies, Rufus comes flying back to the village one day in panic. He’s discovered a ship, not large like the shipwrecked one but big enough to sail the mighty seas. It’s hidden far off the shore, among the trees and reeds. A group of harpies go to investigate but they’re not the only ones. Many of the animal hybrids living on the island are gathered to see if it’s true, keeping distances between themselves. It’s a bit intimidating, the fact that both dangerous and innocent animals alike are on the beach.

 

It’s spread among the sea creatures too and Harry is excited by the prospect. None of Louis’ friends nor him are fond of the idea. Harry does understand the danger but he’s simply intrigued, that’s who he is, always willing to learn about new things, see the world through his eyes and understand. But Harry’s kind of curiosity is unlike Louis’. It’s innocent and not for the pleasure of adventure. And sometimes Louis revels in that, wants to feel how Harry does, wants that same excited stupor within him to stir too. But having four siblings and being the one to hunt for his family and look out for them for years has sort of made him be the harpy he is now, has made him cautious and smart and clever, risking less of his life than he used to.

 

Louis has found a way to wear the shell Harry had given him, as a necklace around his neck on this particular day and he’s so excited to show his creation to the merman. He flies after lunch to the lagoon, hoping Harry will be there. Niall’s busy collecting food with his family for the approaching winter season but he cautions Louis against doing anything stupid.

 

It takes everything in him not to scream and burst into anger when he arrives to a mess. The lagoon is littered with floating seaweed, kelp and shells. The sand is dug deeply where there’s been a struggle and Louis recognizes those footprints.

 

Humans!

 

Harry must have been making his lunch at the lagoon. Had they taken him? Or had he seen them and swum away and the humans had taken a joy at tearing apart Harry’s things. Louis cups his hands around his mouth and yells Harry’s name before cocking his head to the side and listening for the familiar splash of waves. There’s no reply whatsoever and he continues calling  for another minute or so before he gives up.

If only he could find that Gilweed so he can swim and find Harry or at least someone who’ll give him the merman’s whereabouts.

 

He falls back on his bottom and pulls his legs up to his chest, tucking his chin between his knees. He feels heavy with worry and he’s never felt this concerned before in his life. It’s like a bubbling froth of lava that burns and burns without ceasing, it keeps growing and he is terribly afraid. His hand instinctively plays with the shell hanging against his chest, cold and familiar. Did anything happen to Harry? That’s what keeps repeating in his head.

 

He toes at the big leafed seaweed near his foot, tearing the leaf with his talon. Something glints against the sunlight when the weed moves and he squints out of curiosity, briefly forgetting about his worry. He inches forward on all fours and cocks his head as he tries to make sense of the object. Louis gasps. Picking up the clear pearl, he clutches it closer to his chest and frowns. It’s Harry’s pearl necklace but without the string.

 

A little bit more of searching and he finds the string too, discarded and broken on the sand. He almost whimpers but runs the back of his hand underneath his nose and sniffles. Something’s happened to Harry. He just knows it. But what if Harry had managed to escape somehow? What if the chain had broken when the humans had tried to catch him but he survived? The _what ifs_ keep running through his mind and he is torn. He is torn between choosing to fly in search of his best friend and staying behind just in case Harry makes an appearance. The thought of Niall crosses his mind but he doesn’t dare leave his spot even just for a moment in case Harry appears.

 

And so he comes up with a solution. He will stay here, through the afternoon and evening and sleep during the night. He will stay a day longer in case Harry is too frightened to come to the lagoon today. That’s what he will do. He makes up his mind firm and determined.

 

Even though he has barely anything to do and he gets bored easily, he lays back on the sand and tries to relax. The pearl clutched in his palm, into his skin. His fist tightens around the pearl when he thinks of the humans harming Harry. He only hopes they haven’t or his rage will get the better of him.

 

He picks up the broken string and tries to mend it, knot it together but it keeps falling apart. The worry eating at him won’t stay at bay and with each failed try to fix the necklace, it frustrates him. He throws the string and wades into the water, keeping himself supported by the rocks that dot the lagoon. He knows he shouldn’t let the anger get to him, not yet anyway.

 

He tries to find a seaweed strong enough to make into a necklace. The water cools his feet, wetting his leg feathers but he likes it. Reminds him of Harry and how much he loves the water. Being a merman he’s bound to love the water of course but it’s a different kind of liking. He remembers Harry saying how water is a non solid form that flows so easily and moves around bodies of creatures and rocks and feeds plants. It’s crystal clear and pure like a pearl. Louis presses his fist with the pearl against his chest and smiles.

 

It takes him awhile to make the strongest seaweed he could find into a necklace and then slip it through the hole in the pearl. He puts it around his neck, letting it clink against his shell and sit neatly just above it. The sun is already going down and the bugs are beginning to come out. That’s when he decides to start lugging tree branches onto the ground.

 

He keeps his ears strained and alert as he flies over the trees nearby and breaks off branches with his talons. He manages to make a soft, comfortable nest on the ground as best he can, lots of leaves cushioning him against the cold, hard sand underneath. He plants leaved branches into the sand to form a roof like structure to protect him just in case it happens to rain.

 

By the time he’s done, his stomach rumbles from hunger. He longs for his mother’s roasted meat but he won’t move. He paces the lagoon out of boredom and flies over the water watching the sun go down all the way.

 

“Louis?”

 

“What are you doing here? Thought you didn’t like merfolk.” Louis huffs and grits his teeth, turning away from the sight of the Centaur.

 

Somehow Zayn doesn’t answer his question, instead he trots closer. Louis hates the plod plod sound of his hooves, it’s stupid. Zayn’s stupid. He doesn’t like him. At all.

 

“Why are you here?”

 

“It’s none of your business. Sod off”

 

If Zayn is offended, he doesn’t comment on it. “Well if you’re not going to ask, I’m here because Niall was concerned about you. If you’re running around being reckless perhaps you should inform others before scaring them.”

 

Louis rolls his eyes. As if Zayn knows any better. “Since when did you become Niall’s right hand horse?” He snorts, “Don’t you have better work to do? Don’t suppose you can leave your herd abandoned.”

 

“I’m the alpha of my group so of course I can leave whenever I want.” Zayn’s voice grows tight as if he’s trying not to get angry at Louis. He wouldn’t mind really, it’d be nice to wipe off his anger on the one person he dislikes most. “And Niall’s my friend.” It stings Louis for a second before he huffs. It doesn’t matter. If Niall’s chosen a better friend than him then he doesn’t care. He has Harry. Zayn is just a stupid horse. “It’s getting late here. You should get home.”

 

“I’m not going home.”

 

“Why?”

 

“None of your business.”

 

“Maybe it is my business now so you can stop being so bloody stubborn and speak for once.” Zayn growls. It doesn’t scare Louis but it’s making his blood pump. “Niall can’t be here. Why have you made a nest? Are you mad?”

 

He doesn’t say anything, crossing his arms over his chest and wrapping his wings around himself. He hears Zayn sigh. Good. Maybe he’ll leave him alone now.  Louis groans when he hears his hoofsteps. “For heaven’s sake.”

 

“I’m sorry that we got on a bad foot.” Zayn says. He sounds genuinely apologetic but Louis won’t believe it. “I am willing to try again. I’m not a bad person.”

 

“Neither am I.”

 

“Well then--” Zayn pauses hesitantly before continuing, “I’m going to introduce myself.”

 

“That’s kinda stupid.” Louis says without looking.

 

Hearing Zayn snort at that makes him grin. He quickly covers it up and extends his left wing in hopes that it will bat Zayn in the side. “Hey now!” When he sneaks a glance, Zayn is lowering himself to sit comfortably a few inches by Louis. He likes the fact that the centaur knows not to push the boundaries.

 

Silence sucks the uncomfortable air between them because both of them are buzzing with nervous energy wondering if they should say something. It’s Zayn who finally speaks up, wanting to create a friendship between Louis and himself, wanting to ease the tension between them. “I was an infant when I lost my mother.” Louis gulps upon hearing it. He had lost his own father to a pack of wolves. “I couldn’t find my way home and I was scared and alone and terrified of the world out there.” Louis doesn’t interrupt when he pauses, but shakes his head to go on. “It would have helped to have a friend back then. I was out there held by the cold fingers of winter without any food, growing thinner by the day and weaker by the night. I had no one but my scared thoughts and the dark sky at night. When I finally got home I was good as dead but thanks to an old harpy who had chosen not to have me for his last meal, I managed to see dawn.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Louis whispers when his pause moves onto silence indicating the end of the story.

 

Zayn nods. “It’s long ago. I just want you to know you can speak to me. I know there’s something troubling you.”

 

“How did your mother die?”

 

“In the wilderness death comes in the shape of a creature whether it be man or beast.”

 

Louis doesn’t push it. Zayn’s mother’s death is tragic and he can tell the centaur is remembering it, still grieving for her loss. He would too if it was his mother. A beat later, unable to hold it in any longer, “Harry’s in danger.” He blurts, “I think.”

 

Zayn whips his head around so fast that it surprises Louis. He didn’t think the Centaur cared that much. “What?”

 

“You’ve heard of the humans who’ve come here.”

 

“Yeah. All the more reason not to be out here.”

 

“Well I can’t not be out here.” Louis seethes, “Harry’s gone missing. I’m not sure but I know something’s wrong. Stop trying to act like my mother for heaven’s sake.”

 

“Sorry...sorry.” Zayn apologizes. he gestures over the scattered seaweed and shells, “Is this why--?”

 

Louis nods solemnly, “Hmmm.” It would be embarassing if he sobbed right now so he coughs to cover it up, “I just want him to be okay.”

 

“You really care for him that much?”

 

“More than you could imagine.” Louis half mumbles to himself. Zayn might not understand, he doesn’t expect him to. “Wish Niall was here.”

 

“I am here.” Zayn says. He doesn’t sound offended, “You can talk to me.” When Louis remains silent, he continues, “Why are you here, camped out like this? Shouldn’t we be searching for him?”

 

Zayn’s only trying to help. He’s trying his best but it does not mean that Zayn’s questions are not irritating him. “Because I’m not sure. I don’t want to leave this place incase Harry’s alright and he comes to the lagoon so I’m going to give it a day more.”

 

“Okay.” Zayn says, “I could stay here. You could go on.”

 

“I can’t see well in the dark.” Louis replies, “Besides you wouldn’t have any way of letting me know if Harry comes.

 

“Well, have you even eaten anything then?”

 

“No.”

 

“Do you want me to get you something?”

 

“You don’t eat meat so you can’t hunt.”

 

“No.” Zayn clarifies.

 

“So then no. I’m not going to die without one meal.” Zayn huffs but that’s as far as their conversation goes.

 

Even though he hates to admit it, having Zayn keep him company makes him feel less lonely. There’s someone else sitting through this with him, even if that person doesn’t exactly know the turmoil boiling within him.

 

Louis yawns and stretches his wings when he feels tiredness overtake, making his limbs heavy as logs. He walks over to his nest and curls up small with his limbs pressed to his chest and wings shielding his body. He can see Zayn watching him and then the Centaur gets to his feet and trods over to Louis before plopping down. “You don’t have to stay.” Louis says.

 

A few seconds of silence and Louis is almost asleep when Zayn replies. “I want to.”

 

The stars that form the big dipper is glowing bright and it’s the last thing he sees before he falls asleep. It will guide them home.

 

-

 

When dawn breaks, Louis feels the cold chill of the ocean air seeping underneath his wings. He shivers and tries to cover himself more when he jolts upright. Harry, the most important thought at the forefront of his mind. He looks around and doesn’t see Zayn but his hoofprints are embedded in the sand. He tries not to feel that disappointed, it’s not like he expected him to stay through the night.

 

His stomach rumbles loudly and with every emotion that’s been roiling through his body, he giggles. He doesn’t know what he’s supposed to feel anymore. He wades out into the water and dunks under to wake himself up. When he emerges his wings are wet but he doesn’t care in the least bit. The pendants of the necklaces knock against his chest as he moves, reminding him constantly of dear, sweet Harry.

 

The worry digs deeper into the pain in his heart. His chest hurts so much when he thinks of Harry. He wonders if Harry is scared and alone, terrified for his life. He can feel the tears pricking at his eyes imagining the horrified look upon Harry’s face, waiting for the moment he’ll never breathe again. Louis cannot think of it, cannot bear the idea. He doesn’t want to think anymore. He hiccups when a sob wracks through his body.

 

The breeze is cold and dreary but the sun is soft and warm and the lagoon is beautiful bathed in it’s light. Yet Louis feels like a void, as if he can’t really feel what’s wrong with him. The world looks dead to him.

 

“I miss you Haz.” Louis whispers into the air, digging his toes into the sand when his chest constricts.

 

He startles when there’s a loud splash of water, the sort of sound the waves make when they crash against the rocks. He gets to his feet immediately and rushes over to the water. He squints and shouts, “Haz?”

 

It’s not Harry. He is disappointed and even more concerned but seeing a familiar face means he’s closer to doing something worthwhile. Liam has a panicked expression on his face and since he can’t come to shore, Louis has to go to him. “Where’s Harry?” Is the first thing that sputters out of Liam’s mouth.

 

“I wish I knew.” Louis says, swallowing thickly. “The humans--they were here and I think Harry was too.”

 

“Then what are you doing here?” Liam nearly yells.

 

“I had to make sure I was right.” Louis tries to be reasonable, “You coming here is confirmation enough. I am leaving to search for him.”

 

“Lou--oh my goodness!” It’s followed by a gasp. Louis knows who it is even before he turns around to see Zayn with a horrific expression. “Who--who is that? what even--”

 

Louis raises his brows but gestures to Liam anyway. “This is Liam. And Liam this is Zayn. I don’t have time for explanations. I’m leaving now.”

 

“Louis wait.” Zayn stops him. He trots over with a leaf in hand and his nose is scrunched in disgust. “Niall got some meat for you. From Nog.”

 

“Niall went to Nog?” Louis is impressed. He takes the meat and he can hear Zayn release his breath.

 

“Technically, I accompanied him.” Zayn shrugs.

 

“Okay, thanks.” Louis moves away and extends his wings. They are slightly damp but he’s sure he can fly as best he can in this condition. He glances from Zayn to Liam, waves and jumps into the air just as he flaps his wings.

 

-

 

Finding Harry doesn’t prove to be difficult for he can see every part of the island once he’s high enough in the sky. The ship is still on the island, docked away from the waves of the ocean which means the humans are still within the island, hiding perhaps. They can be easily found because humans wandering unknown islands tend to be idiotic or they wouldn’t be here in the first place. Louis knows as much.

 

He tries sniffing the air to follow Harry’s scent when he lands in the middle of the woods but he doesn’t have very good sniffing skills like Niall and before long he’s given up on the idea.

 

Dread pulls at him, licks his heart the longer it takes him to find Harry. He aches for the merman’s laughter, his sweet smile that makes his own heart skip a beat. He hopes he isn’t injured in any way. He hopes he isn’t too late to save Harry. It feels like forever that he has to keep walking and then flying but there’s no sign of the humans nor Harry, not even a single footprint.

 

Louis is thankful for the meal Zayn had brought for him. It had filled his belly enough to sustain him during the afternoon. He does not look forward to walking in the forest during the evening when the bugs come out to sting and buzz. It irritates him. He rounds the island in the air instead, for ever so long till the sun begins to go down.

 

He gasps and stumbles when he hears the first howl of the evening. It’s eerie and makes his skin prickle. He’s heard it before, once or twice but never this close or loud. The wolves reside in the deeper parts of the forest which means Louis’ far into the forest than he thought he was. It’s not safe. He remembers Zayn saying that. It’s not safe with wolves about. Wolves don’t come out of this forest but other creatures are dumb enough to enter it. And when the sun goes down, casting the world into a black shroud, the wolves will come out. He’d be meat before long.

 

He manages to find a thick, tall tree with wide branches that will hold his weight. He will rest and sleep there for the night where nothing will find him.

 

-

 

The stench of raw flesh and blood reaches his nose when he’s halfway through falling asleep. It makes his stomach growl from hunger and it’s so intense that he almost contemplates sneaking through the trees to search for the source. Perhaps he could wait until the wolves are done and eat the remains if there are any.

 

His thoughts are distracted just as quickly though when he smells smoke. In the distance, he can see the billowing smoke like a tunnel reaching the sky. The fire glows just as bright, casting a warm yellowish red glow around the area. Louis longs for the warmth. It’s too cold in the forest. But a fire means there’s humans because only they know how to create one which means Harry is with them. He has to go, he has to find his best friend but something pulls him back.

 

Fear.

 

He can’t see to fly at night so he has to walk and he is simply too scared to be ripped to shreds by the beasts of the wild. He doesn’t mind the humans, they’d be more afraid of him than he them. He imagines Harry alone, bound and starved, terrified without anyone to comfort him and it makes his stomach turn in guilt and discomfort. He forgets his hunger.

 

He balls his fists and makes up his mind. He will wait till the beasts leave. That’s the best he can do tonight and he will keep his eyes on the fire.

 

He slides down the tree as soundlessly as he can. The dried leaves and broken branches crack beneath the weight of his feet and each time the sounds make him wince in fright. He can’t help folding his wings around himself. He tries to search for the big dipper in the sky, hoping it would make him feel all the more better but the stars that usually paint the dark canvas is few and far between.

 

The howl that echoes seconds later makes him stumble backwards, tripping his foot on a rock. He falls hard onto the solid ground, injuring the bone on his right shoulder. He winces, touching the bruised spot and gets to his feet. Thankfully he had folded his wings before they would get damaged too.

 

The quicker he walks towards the fire, the farther it seems to be getting. And it’s not just getting farther, a little distance over, Louis knows it’s somewhere in Mount δίδυμο.

 

Louis has never dwelled further into Mount δίδυμο. The legends forbid anyone from going there for between the valleys of the mountains lay thick forests that holds the most hungriest beasts. They’re far worse than the wolves that prowl during the night. No one has ever seen them but when Louis thinks of those beasts, he imagines big hulking creatures with savage looking teeth and pointy talons. It makes his blood run cold.

 

It doesn’t make sense how these humans have managed to take shelter in the worst place on the island and they’ve got Harry with them. Louis could care far less for the humans, he half wishes the beasts would have them for dinner but Harry… He needs to get to Harry.

 

With determination he walks at a fast pace and big strides. His hands tremble but he tells himself it’s just the chilly air. He’ll be alright and so will Harry.

 

Climbing the rocky mountains proves to be a difficult task especially when he can’t simply fly and land on the mount. He still flies despite it and climbs halfway through until he’s gotten over one and is standing in a rocky valley. In the distance he can see the forest and more mountains to climb over. He can’t see the fire anymore because he’s close but he can see the smoke and that’s enough of a mark for him to follow. He could still fly high and make sure of the spot but he can’t risk his life before he even rescues Harry tonight.

 

He can hear voices when he’s close enough. He’s thankful he hadn’t crossed paths with any sort of beast except maybe a wild bunny that’s scared of him instead of the other way around. He can pick up two...three voices and they sound loud too. He wonders if they have even the slightest idea that the island isn’t safe at all. He clutches both the pearl and the shell around a tight fist and holds his breath as he rounds the corner of the mountain. The glare of the fire casts the ground with an orange light.

  
Louis takes a couple more cautious steps, pressing his back against a boulder. The trees loom scarily, their branches like long taloned hands. The leaves rustle with an eerie sound and Louis can feel the hairs on the back of his neck raising.

 

Exactly as he had presumed, three men are seated on rocks and logs around the fire. The entire area is flooded with so much light that Louis knows if he steps out, they’ll see him. He does his best to keep back and maneuver his way in the darkened patch of the forest. When there’s not enough of the boulder to hide along with, he ducks behind the trees.

 

When he’s properly in line of sight with the humans, he notices the two triangular shapes erected from the ground, bigger than his size. He doesn’t know what they are called but he assumes that’s where they’ll be sleeping for the night. He’s searching for Harry, looking everywhere hurriedly but not finding a single trace to his location. He doesn’t even know what he had been expecting to see. Harry’s a merman with a tail so he’d need water but he could also turn with will into a human. So maybe he’s human and they’ve tied him up somewhere. His eyes dart back to the humans’ shelters. Maybe that’s where Harry is.

 

He cringes when he accidently kicks a rock and it makes a resounding noise when it hits a tree trunk. He instinctively holds his breath waiting to see if anyone hears the sounds. No one turns around for a long while so he deems it safe enough for him to continue his trek. When he gets to the shelters, somehow he can’t find a way to get in. The big cloth seems to have no opening but he finds a single darker razor looking pattern on it. It’s plastic against his touch and even when he touches the cloth, it moves as if hollow. He can see light inside it too but no one seems to be inside. He checks the other one and it’s the same, there’s no way in.

 

“Harry?” He whispers from one camp shelter to the next. There’s no reply, not even a muffled sound. It makes him frown. Had Harry not been kidnapped after all? Or had they done something to him? It makes him worry all the more. There’s nothing he can do now. He has no idea how to enter the shelter unless he tears at the clothing with his talons which would be unhelpful with the noise it would make and leave him no time to escape. So he waits hidden behind the thick trunk of a tree, watching the men laugh and talk among themselves. He will wait until they go into their shelters and then he will follow.

 

A soft, whimper, resounds through the air. It reaches his alert ears, catching him off guard. It sounds pitiful, like a cry for help or something in dreadful pain. His heart palpitates, beating faster against his chest as he cocks his head to the side in hopes he’ll hear the sound again.

 

There it is again. His heart thumps and he can feel the blood rushing in his ears. He has no idea who or what is need of help and a part of his mind keeps going to an image of Harry but at the same time he is torn between indulging his curiosity and waiting for the men to go to bed so he can actually search for Harry.

 

Yet, his heart makes the decision for him. He leaves his hiding spot and ventures further into the forest, following the direction the sound had come from. He can’t hear it anymore but it still rings in his ears, guiding him. He can’t see the dried leaves and twigs well enough and he hates each time he steps on something and makes a loud noise.

 

The whimper is loud this time, turning into a moan. It sounds like whoever it is, is in pain. Louis tries to hurry. The urge to help whoever, is pushing him forward. He’s pretty sure he’s a bit far from the men now and they’ll just think the noises are from creatures prowling the woods.

 

Louis eventually realizes that he’s approaching a waterhole. That’s exactly what it is, a huge hole filled with water to the brim. He has not the slightest idea whether it’s from a lot of rain or whether there’s some sort of riverbed or ocean tunnel underneath.

 

At first he stands frozen a few feet away, hands on his hips as he surveys the area. The noises led him here but there doesn’t seem to be anyone.

 

That’s when he sees something struggle and hears the splash of water. It startles him and he takes a step back. “Hello?” Someone speaks. Their voice sounds weak and strained.

 

“Hello?” Louis calls back.              

 

“Help?” Louis almost trips as he hurries closer to the water hole in hopes to see who it is. He makes out a human body and then there’s another splash. He gasps.

 

“Harry?”

 

“Lou?” The reply is instant and more enthusiastic sounding. Louis rushes over to Harry to see him tied up to a tree by the waterhole. His lower half is submerged in the water and his upper half is propped on solid ground. Louis crouches beside Harry and places a hand on his face.

 

“Haz are you okay?”

 

A sob rips through Harry’s lips and he nuzzles into Louis’ palm. “No.”

 

Louis’ chest tightens from anger but he softens. Harry needs comfort and to be taken away from here. “Lemme just--” He grunts as he shuffles on his crouched position to untie the rope binding Harry’s hands to the tree. It leaves a red burn on Harry’s wrists and Louis doesn’t let go his wrists when he’s free. He pulls them close to his face and kisses the burns. Holding Harry’s hands to his chest, he addresses him once again. “Did they hurt you?”

 

“No.” Harry shakes his head. His voice still sounds weak, “Hungry though and tired.”

 

“Don’t you worry.” Louis moves his hand to brush Harry’s hair back. The curls are too dry, almost like it’s been drained of life, like Harry is. They’ve not considered that his upper half might need water too. “I’ll get you out of here.”

 

Harry hums and rests his head on Louis’ shoulder. He gives in even though he knows they should be escaping right now. He rests his own head on top of Harry’s and closes his eyes. They’ve been close like this before, once or twice and it makes him feel content. He had been so worried about Harry but he can’t put all of into words so he settles for rubbing his hands up and down Harry’s arms and pressing a soft kiss into his curls. “I missed you.” He tries to say.

 

“Me too.” Harry nods again, “Was so afraid.”

 

“I’m sorry.” He genuinely says. “I was worried for a long time. I even slept at the lagoon waiting for you. What do these men want with you?”

 

“I don’t know.” Harry shakes his head, “They sounded mean and I don’t like it one bit.”

 

“We’ll be home soon.”

 

“I like that.” A beat later he says, “I don’t want to move right now. Tired.”

 

“That’s okay.” Louis rubs his back, “We’ll walk as soon as you can.”

 

“You can fly.” Harry suggests and Louis snorts.

 

“Not likely. We’ll both fall to our deaths.”

 

“I have your necklace Haz.” Louis remembers when he feels the pendants slapping against his chest. Harry raises his head at that. He moves only slightly to slip the necklace off and gently tie it around Harry’s neck. Harry brushes the pearl with nimble fingers and gives Louis a blinding smile.

 

“Thanks Lou.”

 

Louis hides his face in Harry’s hair, smiling. “You’re welcome.”

 

They stay huddled for quite awhile in each other’s arms. Louis is almost sure Harry is half asleep but he doesn’t want to bother the poor thing. They have to get out of this place by tonight however and he isn’t quite sure how strong enough Harry is. “Haz?” He gently nudges Harry’s side and pulls back to take a look at his face. Harry grunts in protest and tries to move closer to Louis. “Are you okay now? Can we leave?”

 

“No.” Harry drawls. “Please.”

 

Harry is too sleepy to comprehend the situation they are in. That’s as much as Louis gets. Harry’s conscious side isn’t at work right then and it’s up to Louis to do something about it. He’ll carry him. He can carry any weight when he flies so it means that he can do it with Harry too. He just needs him to turn into human form so he doesn’t dehydrate as a merman and die or something. Louis pushes at Harry’s shoulder and cards his fingers through the curls. “Harry can you shift? Please?” Harry groans, “That’s all I’m asking love. I’ll pull you out of the water.”

 

Harry nods and pulls away to haul himself over to the ground. Louis helps as best he can from his crouched position. He looks away as Harry begins to shift seconds later, but then he feels a hand wrap around his ankle. He looks down in confusion and immediately feels the heat creep up his neck. Harry is stark naked and he can’t take his eyes off him. “I-I’m s-sorry.” He quickly mumbles.

 

“It’s okay Lou.” Harry smiles up at him and brings his knees up so his bits are covered. “You’ll have to carry me anyway.” Louis realizes then that he doesn’t have the shorts Harry usually wears when he shifts, he had had not thought to bring it. It had not even crossed his mind.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Yeah.” Harry gives him a lopsided smile and makes grabby hands at him, “Let’s leave then.”

 

“You don’t mind?” Louis asks as he bends to pull Harry into his arms.

 

“Not at all.” Harry shakes his head, his curls flying. Louis splutters when some of it goes into his mouth. “I think--m-maybe...nevermind.”

 

They don’t get very far. That’s the problem. Louis manages to get a few feet away from the waterhole. Harry weighs in his arms, arms wrapped around his neck, face nuzzled into his collarbone when they both stiffen upon hearing the sound of voices, the crunching of dried leaves and the wake of the night air. “Lou.” Harry whispers, it’s so quiet Louis almost doesn’t hear it if Harry’s lips hadn’t been near his ear. He can hear the tremble in Harry’s voice, scared stiff, hands tightening around him.

 

“We can’t move or they’ll find us out.” Louis speaks close to Harry’s ear.

 

“C-can’t you fly?”

 

“I can try but--” Harry nods in understanding. They can hear the shouts then, the men having discovered Harry’s disappearance. Louis hugs him closer even more then.

 

A moment later, he feels Harry’s nose nudge against his cheek. “Let me down.” He says.

 

Louis is shocked but he doesn’t let go. “What?”

 

“It’s the only way. If you get caught there’s no one to help.” Louis frowns. He can tell where Harry’s going with this. “They’ll find me. You can hide and then follow. It’ll be okay.” He tries to soothe Louis’ concerns, “They didn’t hurt me before.”

 

It takes a long time for Louis to place him gently on the ground after so much coaxing from Harry. His heart thumps wildly in his chest as he stares down at him. Fear rings in the back of his mind and his palms are growing clammy. But this time it comforts him to know that he’ll be here the whole time, watching. He won’t lose Harry so easily this time. “They’ll see you’re human.” He says.

 

“I know.” Harry nods, “I need water.” His eyes are darting all over the trees. The idea forms in Louis’ mind in mere seconds. The footsteps in the woods are growing louder, lights flickering everywhere from the men’s lamps.

 

“You brute! Where have ye gone?!” The shout makes them both flinch but Louis’ already up a tree, gathering as many branches and shaking them so the water collected on the large surface of the leaves fall directly onto Harry.

 

“Leave!” Harry hisses when the bushes near them start to rustle.

 

“Careful.” Louis says back with a simple nod and takes a flying leap onto another tree. He lands safely and watches from his spot. Harry doesn’t move, waiting patiently for the men to find him. In a way Harry did make sense, it’d be easier to escape in the morning and he hopes they won’t hurt him.

 

He watches with gritted teeth and bated breath as the men shout insolent words at Harry and drag him back to the waterhole. His fists are clenched, nails making crescent shaped moons into his palms. He is seething with anger. How dare they treat Harry in such an ugly manner. He imagines the mens heads on sticks, he will give them no mercy.

 

As soon as the men leave with Harry in tow, he scrambles down the tree and lands deftly on his feet. Unfortunately for him, he trips on the root of a tree and falls face flat onto the ground. He lays there for a few seconds before hauling himself back up. He brushes his body free of dirt and leaves, wincing when he brushes his bruises. It continues to fuel his anger even more.

 

Louis can still hear the men’s voices which means they’re still near the waterhole. He sneaks behind trees and bushes moving closer so he can watch. They tie Harry in the same place again and he soon realizes that he won’t get to rescue Harry a second time nor keep the merman company tonight. The men have decided to take turns keeping guard near the waterhole to make sure Harry will not escape a second time. Louis is extremely frustrated, going so far as to huff and kick at the dirt. In the end he settles down in the middle of a big bush where no one will find him and settles comfortably while keeping an eye on Harry.

 

-

 

Louis wakes with a crick in his neck and cramped limbs. The sun is not fully out yet leaving a trace of chillness in the wake of the morning air. He rubs the back of his neck and groans as he stands up. The first thing he does is look for Harry. He gasps and scrambles over to the waterhole where Harry’s not to be seen. He panics that they’ve taken Harry away in the middle of the night. It was so stupid of him to fall asleep. He was supposed to be keeping an eye open.

 

He pulls his hands through his hair in distress, looking everywhere for Harry. He flies over to the campsite only to find it empty of the men and their shelters. The fire has left behind a circle of dark ashes and he kicks at it in anger, sending up a cloud of dust.

 

How is supposed to find Harry now? What if they’ve gone far and he’s too late?

 

Figuring there’s nothing left to lose now, he takes to the air. He circles the campsite for a few minutes before moving on. The men are surely headed towards the mountains since they camped in the mountains which means they’re bound to be searching for whatever they need, further into the mountains. Louis flies further in, over the smaller mountains and circling around the larger ones he cannot fly high enough, so he can keep his eyes locked on the pathways and any disturbance from the forests.

 

He spots the men soon enough, only two of them and Harry is not with them. He decides to follow them since there is no easier way to find Harry, they’re bound to go back for their friend. He flies and jumps from branch to branch quite a distance away, following the men at a steady pace. He watches them pull out plants and pluck certain berries and leaves. He has no idea what they are here for, no idea what those plants are even but by now he knows there’s a reason these men are here. They’re searching for something.

 

Normally Louis would be curious, being ever the adventurous one. Now he can’t care for what they are after, whether it be treasure or something valuable. He just needs Harry safe and sound so they can go back to their own lives of peace and comfort. He tries not to let the worry eat him inside, remembering what his mother had once told him during his first hunt. Worry and fear would cloud him, letting his target slip through his fingers.

 

When the men finally, unknowingly leads Louis back to their new campsite, he stays behind, perched on a thick branch of a tree. It’s not in the middle of the forest this time but instead on an open area of dusty land. The sun beats down hotly and Louis knows they’re here temporarily. The third man comes out of his shelter to greet his friends and they present him their findings.

 

Their conversation renders Louis impatient. He fidgets with his fingers, then tears leaves apart, tapping his leg against the branch and scraping at the bark with a talon all the while waiting. The mid day sun is scorching enough to send the men to their shelters. He doesn’t move an inch, waiting in case they come back out. He hopes they sleep. It’ll give him enough time to find Harry. In all fairness he doesn’t see any suitable place they could have kept Harry. There’s no lake or waterhole in the premises.

 

The dust swirls around his feet when he lands. The area is clothed in silence except for the occasional call of a bird or two. The shelters are tightly shut, allowing no room for him to peek. But there are bags outside and a few cans. Louis inspects them, breaking a can open to find some sort of liquid with blobs in it. He takes one and pops it into his mouth, the sweet flavour colouring his taste. It tastes like the berries he finds in the forest. The bags contain nothing of interest, clothes and paper and water bottles.

 

He circles the shelters, even repeats Harry’s name in whispers. Uneasiness wells like a snowstorm until he realizes he’s off the circle of the camp. His eyes are too sharp to miss the object that glints against the sunlight. It’s blinding and Louis has to shield his eyes with a hand. The closer he gets, the easier it is to comprehend that it’s a long, rectangular glass box and there’s a figure in it.

 

A figure with a tail.

 

Louis runs so fast that his brain mistakes him to be flying and his wings beat uselessly.

 

Harry.

 

Dear, sweet Harry is curled up into himself inside the glass box. Thankfully it’s filled with water. Louis kneels beside the box but Harry doesn’t turn. Either he doesn’t know Louis is here or sound can’t travel through it. A sob slips through Louis’ lips but his hands scramble to find purchase on the box, searching for a lock of some sort. “Harry. Hazza. Haz.” Louis says. He nearly bangs on it bringing Harry’s attention. The merman turns around as uncomfortable as it is to do, and his eyes grow large at the sight of Louis. His lips form words but Louis cannot hear a thing.

 

He can tell Harry is cramped in the box even if it’s long. His tail is folded at an odd angle pressed tight against the walls of the box. Harry is clutching his pearl with webbed hands like it’s his lifeline. His hair floats in the water like a spread web, gills opening and closing by how fast he is breathing, and his lips are tinged a worrisome blue.

 

The wooden panels on the box are Louis’ last resort. He tugs and tears at them with his hands and then his talons, splintering them as much as he can. Harry tries to help, pushing from the inside but he looks so weak that it doesn’t take him very long to give up. It fuels the fire within Louis and before long he’s tearing the entire wood panel off the box.

 

Harry lunges at him as soon as he pushes up the glass lid, splashing water over the edges and over the both of them. Louis wraps his arms around Harry, pulling him tight against his chest even though the water is so cold against his skin. Harry sniffles into the crook of his neck, fingernails digging into the skin of his back. “I was s-so s-scared Lou.”

 

Louis pats his back and presses a quick kiss behind his ear. “I’m here now.”

 

“Y-yeah.”

 

Harry won’t stop sobbing, it had gone from whimpers to silent cries and the entire while Louis holds him. The sounds of Harry’s built up fright and agony makes his chest throb. “Come on. I’m going to get you out of here.”

 

“P-please.”

 

It’s all Louis needs to go on. He gets to his feet, Harry hanging off him and Louis doesn’t want to let him go either so it works for both of them. He doesn’t want Harry’s tail to be drying up quickly so he leaps into the air, spreading his wings at the same time and gaining equilibrium. Harry curls his tail around Louis’ lower body and clutches tighter once they’re high in the air. “Ha-have I got water on your wings?” He tentatively asks.

 

Louis shakes his head. The wind is blowing Harry’s wet hair against his face, stinging his eyes. “No.”

 

“Don’t let go of me.”

 

“I won’t.” Louis reassures him and then he feels one of Harry’s hands leaving his back. It makes him panic for a single moment until he realizes that Harry’s combing his curls aside so Louis can see to fly. He glances briefly to give him a grateful smile and Harry’s returns a watery one.

 

He makes sure they’re out of Mount δίδυμο, well and truly clear of it’s path before swooping down into the forest where a lake resides. “What’s wrong?” Harry asks looking down and then at Louis.

 

“Just to hydrate you love before we go on.”

 

“Oh.”

 

He drops to the bank of the lake and gently helps Harry into the water. It’s heavier for him to carry with his hands instead of his legs but this is Harry and he’d do anything for the merman, he’s come to realize. “This feels nice.” Harry says once he’s in the water. He folds his arms on the bank and stares up at Louis. His nose and cheeks are red from crying, making his face look like a cherry. Louis wants to sit down and indulge the merman but they still have to get out of here.

 

“I’m glad. Hurry up though.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Louis flies back to the lagoon with a content Harry gripping him for fear of falling. As soon as he lands, the first thing he sees is the sheen, black body of Zayn’s and someone else in the water he can’t quite make out. Harry has his head turned, the side of his face resting against Louis’ collarbone. “Is that Zayn?”

 

“Yeah.” Louis hefts Harry to lay horizontally in his arms and Harry wraps his hands around Louis’ neck. When they’re within earshot, Louis yells. “Hey!”

 

Zayn turns around abruptly and there’s a splash of water and a relieved cry of Harry’s name.

 

“Li!” Harry calls back. So that’s whom Zayn’s been chatting with. Louis is pretty sure the deep red colouring Zayn’s cheeks are from blushing. As soon as Louis lets go of Harry in the water, Harry throws himself at Liam for a hug. Liam has a beaming smile as he pats Harry’s back, muttering things in his ear that Louis can’t catch.

 

“I’m glad you found him and returned in one piece.” Zayn says turning to him.

 

Louis shrugs. He doesn’t want to look as vulnerable as he did before. “Yeah. Me too.” Zayn pats him once on the shoulder and resumes watching Harry and Liam interact. A moment later, Louis can’t help but ask, “So you and Liam….”

 

Zayn immediately goes a furious red and Louis grins because now he’s found something to tease the Centaur about. He only wishes Niall were here. The thought of Niall makes him miss the Baunny. He has to go visit him right then. “Haz.” Louis calls out and Harry instantly turns around to look at him, hands still on Liam’s shoulders. “I’m going to--” He jerks his thumb behind him, “To see Niall for a bit. You’re fine aren’t you?”

 

Harry’s face falls and Louis scrambles to say something to reassure the merman. “Will you come back?” Harry beats him to it.

 

He nods firmly. “Yeah. yeah of course Haz.”

 

He moves closer, the water lapping at his feet as Harry swims over to him and makes grabby hands for a hug. Louis crouches and lets Harry hug him for as long as he likes. “Come back soon.” He whispers in Louis’ ear.

 

“I promise.” Louis whispers and taps at the pearl against Harry’s chest. “I’ll be quick.”

 

“I’ll be waiting.” When they let go, Louis backs away, flushing when he realizes Liam and Zayn are watching them both with smiles. He leaps into the air and gives one last look back at Harry before heading towards the Bauny hide.

 

-

 

Harry watches Louis leave before turning to Liam who immediately launches into a series of questions. It makes Harry burst into laughter. He’s relieved and happy but tittering from the fright earlier so his emotions are such a tangled mix all he can think is to laugh so much and the longer he hears himself laugh, the more it prompts him to laugh. He can see Liam watching him in a stunned silence but he can’t stop himself so he brings a hand to cover his mouth. His facial muscles begin to hurt from how hard he’s stretching them. He hears a snort then and sees Zayn grinning with his hands on his hips. He finds it amusing it seems. Harry doesn’t have the energy to be offended and laughs even more.

 

They’re still waiting when his laughter dies down into giggles. They shake their heads and Liam moves forward to wrap an arm around his shoulder. “That was wild there Harry for a moment.”

 

“It was not a moment.” Zayn says, “Seemed like hours.”

 

“Shut up.” Harry retorts, going red from the embarrassment that they had to see it.

 

“Awww little Harry is blushing.”

 

Harry shoves at Liam pushing him straight into the water. Liam gasps as he falls under and resurfaces with an evil grin on his face. “Oh I’m getting you back for that.”

 

“Never in a million years.” He pulls his tongue out at Liam.

 

“You are like children.” Zayn backtracks and says again, “Merchild and Cecalia child.”

 

“That’s the worst thing you’ve ever come up with.” Liam huffs, and folds his arms. Harry watches them keenly because as much as he does not know a lot about love or maybe this isn’t love, maybe this is Zayn and Liam becoming really good friends but he knows there’s something here and it interests him. Very much. He gives it a few seconds, maybe a minute which they continue to stare at each other without a word until he makes a noise. He needs their attention since Louis isn’t around.

 

Liam turns to him with a look that borders on irritation from having being interrupted but Harry knows it’s a playful one by the twitch at the corner of his lips. “What happened?” He sounds really serious and Harry slumps. The water feels nice against his skin, lapping at his belly and arms. Zayn walks a bit closer, making sure the water doesn’t touch him and then sits down on all fours. One of Liam’s tentacles nudge Harry on the tail and he launches into the horrid story that brings dark looks upon their faces.

 

When he is done, Liam doesn’t let go of him, he can’t breathe. Zayn looks like he wants to hug him too but he’s just so wary of the water that he isn’t going to risk it. Harry chuckles and says, “It’s okay Zaynie.” Zayn raises a brow at that, “You can give me a hug when I am human.” He shrugs and Harry splashes a bit of water for the fun of it. Zayn shrieks and backs away. Liam laughs but Harry has another thought in his head. “I feel like I need to see Gem.”

 

“Are you sure?” Liam asks. He knows what Liam’s implying, he’s also concerned for him and trying to say the right thing. He just promised he’d be here when Louis came back but he also knows Louis wouldn’t leave if he wasn’t here. He just feels the urge to see his sister, to be hugged by her and hear her voice and to be reassured. Louis means well, everything Louis says and does for him means a lot and that makes him feel so much better and right now he misses him terribly even though they were together not long ago. He needs his sister’s reassurance too now, and maybe its just because he’s afraid, maybe because he feels something, something that hadn’t occurred to him before and he’s now second guessing.

He nods and gives Liam a smile. “I’m sure.” Liam shrugs and returns his smile.

 

“Alright then. Do you want me to come with you?”

 

One glance at the both of them and Harry is shaking his head. He’ll give them their space. “Nah. It’s fine. I’ll be back soon enough.”

 

He is all too eager to see Gemma that he barely glances at the fish friends he passes by. They give him odd looks but he propels through the body of water, swimming closer to his home. He makes sure to pick up a shell full of green minted weed before heading for Gemma’s.

 

He finds her next door to her cave where Lou lives with her daughter Lux. She is only fifty eight moons old, pretty blue eyes to go with her light blue tail and blonde hair. She lunges at Harry with an excited shriek upon seeing him. He laughs and hugs her. “How’s my little Luxxie doing?” He nudges her nose with his. She giggles and hides her face in his neck, raising a hand to tug at a curl.

 

“Good. ‘Arry?”

 

“I’m well, my love.” He grins, swimming toward the back cave where he finds Lou doing Gemma’s hair. “Well, well, well.”

 

Gemma is up and out of her chair in an instant. She crushes Harry in a hug, Lux squashed between them. “I was so worried Harry.”

 

“I’m alright.” His voice is muffled by her shoulder. He pats her back soothingly. “Was only gone for a day.”

 

“Everyone was worried when you weren’t home. It’s not usual.” Gemma frowns at him when they pull away. He keeps a tight hold on Lux who’s watching them. “Is this that harpy you’re always talking about? At least you should let someone know. The ocean is not as safe as you pretend to think it is.”

 

“I am not a baby anymore. I’m almost two hundred and ninety seven moons old.” He’s not angry, normally he would be when looked down upon but he can understand her concern. He would have driven himself mad if something had happened to Gemma.  “And I know the ocean isn’t always safe. Don’t have to lecture me all the time.” He makes a face and Gemma pinches his cheek. It makes Lux laugh and pat his cheeks. He pretends to bite her hand.

 

“It’s a big sister’s job H.” He grumbles but doesn’t say anything. He catches sight of Lou leaning against the cave wall, watching them.

 

He moves past Gemma with an open arm. “Hey Louise!”

 

She grins and gives him a brief hug. “Glad you’re back.”

 

“I’m only here for Lux.”

 

Gemma grunts in playful protest and swims beside them. “So what happened exactly?”

 

Harry doesn’t want to tell her what he’d been through, doesn’t want to worry her. Clearly no one seems to know what has gone on, only Liam. What if Gemma is forever worried after this? He doesn’t want her to. Bad situations occur in life and sometimes they end up being lessons. He’s learnt from his lesson but that does not mean he will cease going to the lagoon, he’s learnt to be more cautious is all. But Gemma and Lou are watching him with expectant looks and he knows he has to tell them, they won’t stop grilling him and if they hear it from Liam, they’ll be extremely disappointed.

 

For fear that something might happen, he gets both Gemma and Lou to sit down and very hesitantly begins his story. Halfway through they are interrupted by Lou’s husband who’s come to pick Lux for a visit to their friends. He doesn’t want to stop talking because they’ve both got bulging eyes and looks like they want to butt in and fuss over him and he just--doesn’t want it. Yet with an internal sigh he calmly waits until Lou kisses Lux goodbye before getting back to the story.

 

By the end of it, he’s squished between the two of them, head upon his sister’s shoulder as they lecture him. Maybe he’s heard it a million times before and maybe it keeps changing but he lets them have their way because he knows they love him and are concerned. “I promise to bring you your favourite honeykelp when I see you again.” Gemma says with a comforting pat to his head. He smiles up at her and moves away.

 

“Thanks Gem. You’re the best.” He hugs her tight one last time before swimming over to the cave entrance.

 

Lou and Gem watch him with confused expressions. He jerks a thumb behind him and tries not to smile so much. “Sorry. Lou’s waiting for me.”

 

“The harpy?” Lou inquires.

 

Harry nods. He knows he’s blushing. It’s so awkward for him to talk about Louis to them without feeling red all over. Louis is just his best friend and he gets flustered when he’s with Louis sometimes. He knows it’s not just that. It’s the very reason he shares a sibling look with Gemma who cocks her head to the side and nods seconds later.

 

Gemma jerks him to the side of the cave by his arm as soon as they’re outside. “What’s wrong?” She asks. He beckons with his head to follow her and she’s swimming alongside him soon enough. “Did something happen H?”

 

He sighs. “It’s my soulmate.”

 

Her eyes light up when he briefly glances at her. She looks so excited but he’s not. He’s really not. He doesn’t know if what he’s thinking is a good or bad thing and he wants his sister to fix it for him. “Did you find them?”

 

He shakes his head. “Not quite but I think I know who it might be.”

 

“You mean it’s been ever so long and you haven’t seen them? How is that even possible?” Gemma says, “Soulmates are always within close distance once they’ve crossed paths.”

 

“I know.” He shrugs and sighs again. “Just hear me out okay?”

 

“Okay. Who is it you think then?”

 

-

 

Seeing Niall brings his spirits back up. The dread that had settled in the pit of his belly and had refused to move even after escaping the mountains stirs less painfully after Niall insists on his help. They spend at least half an hour picking vegetables, fruits and leaves for Niall’s family for their winter stores. In the span of that time, Louis relays his story and Niall listens to every word without an interruption like he usually would do.

 

Then he drops everything in his hands to pull Louis into a firm hug. He sinks into it with gratitude and can’t help the sob that breaks through. He’s been worried for Harry, so much, and Niall gets it. He understands and nods but there’s a smile to his expression that tells he knows something. Louis doesn’t like that, not one bit but he doesn’t push it. He doesn’t have the energy to. He’s looking forward to seeing Harry again. He misses him already.

 

“Thanks for sending Zayn over.” He finally tells him when they’re storing the foods.

 

Niall shrugs and bites into a carrot. “Was worried about you. I’d have come if I could.”

 

“No, I understand.” After a brief pause he continues, “Mum might want me to help her start storing now too.”

 

Normally during the winter season, everyone stays in their homes, rarely going outside due to the harsh cold unless they really needed something. There are the hybrids whose coats of fur are resistant to the cold and the hybrids who know how to make fur coats for the winter. It’s the time of the year when moulting begins for most harpies and Louis prefers very much to stay curled up in their cave cuddled with his family. It takes a lot of energy to moult, it drains them and Louis especially turns cranky and moody and cuddly during that time period.

 

But now he doesn’t want to think about it, doesn’t want to imagine not getting to spend time with Harry but for only a few minutes every week, like he does with Niall.

 

Niall stuffs a bunch of berries into his hands and gives him a hug before he has to leave. “Keep me posted yeah?” Niall says. The closer winter is, the busier the Baunnies are. Niall’s right there infront of him but Louis misses him, misses spending time with him and carrying out crazy adventures. It’s just that Harry’s taken up extra space in his heart. After winter perhaps he thinks. He nods and pats Niall’s head, pausing to tug at one his ears gently. Niall squaks and flaps at his hand. “Go on now and do visit yeah?”

 

“I always have Ni.” But Niall only smiles and waves.

 

When he gets home, his mother pulls him into a warm embrace and does not question his absence of one day. He’s done it before, having been gone for two or three complete days and she knows he likes to fly to different places. He’s old enough, he has already left his family’s nest and he could choose to live away or stay with them. He prefers to do both. His mother and his sisters can hunt too but he does it most of the time for he fears for their lives. Upon seeing him, his youngest sisters cling to him. “Missed you Lou.”

 

“Missed ya buggers too.” He pats the top of their heads. Lottie and Fizzy give him brief smiles, it’s nothing new to them. They go back to weaving at the back of the cave and Louis takes off his bow and quiver of arrows from the nook in the cave.

 

“Hunting darling?” His mother asks.

 

He nods. “Yeah. Winter’s close.”

 

She never argues with him when it comes to food. She knows they need as much as they can at this time of year what with six mouths to feed all together.

 

  
It’s late in the evening when he returns with a deer for storage and a wild beast rabbit for dinner. He can’t stop jiggling his leg through the meal, itching to see Harry. He feels guilty for promising that he’d be at the lagoon soon, he wonders if Harry’s disappointed and had left already. He wants to leave dinner and simply fly to the lagoon but he fears having to face his mother’s suspicions. He can’t tell her he’s friends with a merman, even though having a Baunny friend should be no surprise at all but still...harpies are bound to their prejudices still the same.

 

He kisses his sisters goodnight, offers to get breakfast for the family and immediately leaves Nog. He doesn’t even stop to make sure his nest is comfortable for the night just in case it starts to rain or something of the sort. When he gets to the lagoon, it’s dark but the sun is still setting so it cast a warm orange glow. No one is around and it makes him feel silly for expecting to see Zayn, Liam and Harry here.

 

But when he chances a glance at the rock the merfolk like to spend time on, he sees a balled figure. For a minute he stands stock still unsure if it’s Harry but he forces his legs to move anyway. The figure is turning their head as soon as the sound of the hiss echoes when Louis trips on a stone.

 

“Lou!” It’s such an enthusiastic exclamation that it has Louis grinning and almost running towards the rock.

 

“Haz!” He pulls Harry into a hug and the merman comes easily, nuzzling his face into the crook of Louis’ neck. “I’m so sorry.” He starts apologizing, “I was helping Ni and then mum needed help and it--”

 

Harry cuts in by pressing a finger against Louis’ lips. It sends a ripple down Louis’ back. He grins beneath the finger and wraps a hand around Harry’s wrist. “It’s okay Lou.” He says pulling away, “I didn’t mind.”

 

“But you could have gotten bored and left and--”

 

“But I didn’t.”

 

“Could have.” Louis grumbles.

 

Harry laughs, that familiar rumbly one that grows from the bottom of his chest. It’s Louis’ favourite sound. “I knew you might get late.”

 

“But I promised.”

 

“And you’re here.”

 

Louis pulls himself up onto the rock to sit beside Harry, mumbling beneath his breath. Harry watches with a soft look on his face. “You’re insufferable.” Louis finally says, “Cheeky.”

 

“You love me anyway.”

 

It’s startling and he almost pauses in shock but his brain kicks in and he’s already replying. “Unfortunately.”

 

“How’s Niall?” Harry asks.

 

“Good. He seems happy. Not that he ain’t happy all the time but.” Louis shrugs.

 

Harry laughs, the type of laugh that starts and finishes as soon as it does. “You’re jealous.”

 

Louis rolls his eyes and nudges Harry. “Maybe. Zayn’s stealing my place.”

 

“I don’t think so.”

 

“You wouldn’t know.”

 

“Well as a matter of fact.” Harry pulls at a pieces of Louis’ hair. “Nick and I were friends since we were merchildren and among the other friendships we’ve formed, he and I still have a special friendship bond.”

 

“A special friendship bond huh?” Louis scoffs playfully.

 

“Yeah. Niall and you have seen and done things that no other friendship can relive.”

 

“You’re too smart sometimes.” Louis grumbles. “In a good way.”

 

“I’m glad.”

 

It’s silent for a long while, Harry laying on the rock while Louis watches the sea in the distance. The sun glares upon the waves, changing their colours as she bids farewell. He knows there’s something running through Harry’s mind, something that worries him. He keeps flicking his tail in the air every once in awhile, dipping it in the water and fidgeting with his thumbs.

 

When Harry’s voice finally does cut through the silence, Louis turns to look at him. “Thank you for coming for me.” He places his hand on Harry’s and rubs his thumb in circles over the back of the palm. “I was so scared. I thought I would die. It did not even cross my mind that anyone would find me, would even come looking for me.”

 

Louis’ chest contracts painfully. He leans backwards and rolls to his side so he can prop his head with his hand. “That’s insane Haz.” He strokes Harry’s hand. “Your friends were worried about you. Liam was panicking when he came here. I was losing my mind. If I didn’t care I wouldn’t have camped at the lagoon, Liam wouldn’t have come here saying your friends were worried. Of course we’d come for you. It’s a bit inconvinient since your friends can’t travel on land but I’m here and I came for you for them. Does that make sense?.”

 

“Yeah.” Harry lets out a held breath. “I’m glad you’re here. I’m glad you are my friend.”

 

“Best friend.” Louis reminds in a whisper.

 

Harry turns his head and beams. Louis brings his hand up to brush aside the curl that falls to his eyes. “There’s something--”

 

“I know. You’ve been thinking alot.” Louis cuts in. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“I think that’s inevitable.”

 

“Okay.” He feels a bit wary. He nudges Harry’s hip with a hand and quirks a brow, beckoning him to go on. Harry nods but Louis can see him trying to calm his breathing and get his thoughts on track.

 

Out of nowhere Harry asks, “Did you know merfolk soulmates don’t have to be their own kind?” Louis is confused for a few seconds because that is not what he had been expecting to hear. It also makes his heart sink when he hears the words _soulmate_. He didn’t think Harry would bring it up again, can’t fathom the idea that Harry might have actually finally found his lost other half. It makes him feel silly. He’s not supposed to feel this way for his best friend, he doesn’t feel this way about Niall. He’d be teasing and grinning if Niall had found his other half but with Harry it feels different. He feels a turmoil in his stomach, an urge to be stubborn and not have to listen or care about Harry’s whoever the half is.

 

He can’t. He can’t do it no matter if he wants to. He doesn’t want to see Harry’s face fall or be saddened when he only wanted to share the good news with him. That should be good he thinks. Harry’s sharing this special thing with him because he wants to, maybe he is special in a different way to Harry too.

 

“No.” He replies.

 

“It’s like my mum and dad.” Harry’s eyes go blank for a moment as if he is reminiscing the memory of them. Louis inches his hand to lay on top of Harry’s, afraid he might pull away.

 

“So that’s like a thing then?” He asks. “Different species soulmates?”

 

Harry nods. “Yeah.”

 

“Okay.” He tries not to flinch in surprise when Harry carefully moves their hands to intertwine their fingers. “Is that what you needed to tell me?”

 

“No.”

 

“No?”

 

“Well.” Harry stares at him and the look is sort of patronizing. It makes Louis uncomfortable but he knows Harry’s just contemplating. Sometimes it surprises him how much he knows the way Harry works, every expression that colours his face, when he’s silent, his body language. It is as if he pays attention to every single detail when it comes to Harry. It can’t be normal. He wonders if Harry notices bits and pieces like that when it comes to him.

 

“Go on curlyhead.” Louis squeezes his fingers. He gives him a smile in hopes it’ll reassure him. He doesn’t need to worry. There’s nothing Harry could do to make Louis despise him.

 

He smiles at the nickname and nods at Louis. “I’m starting to think that maybe my soulmate is like that.”

 

“Are you starting to think or you’ve known for awhile?”

 

“K-known for awhile I think.” Harry stutters to get out.

 

“Okay.” Louis doesn’t know what to say. It’s like Harry is expecting him to carry on with the conversation, to question him almost as if he is too afraid to say everything right away. But Louis doesn’t want to do that. He doesn’t want to keep questioning like a nosy creature, he doesn’t want to be interested. He just needs Harry to say it all and be done with it so they can go back to fooling around like really good friends. His head is starting to hurt from thinking so much. “Go on then.”

 

“Well...yeah--” Harry flicks his tail, spraying water over the rock. Louis grunts when water droplets land on him and it makes Harry grin evilly. “That’s--that’s what I needed to say. My soulmate might not be a mermaid or a merman.”

  
Louis hums. There’s something odd the way Harry had spoken as if he’d been holding something back. Seconds later Louis jolts as he remembers Harry’s words. Harry must feel the sudden change for he squeezes Louis’ fingers and gives a questioning look. “Merman?” Louis questions.

 

Harry opens his mouth to answer but then he narrows his eyes, worrying his lower lip. And suddenly it makes Louis uncomfortable and he’s afraid he’d done something wrong. “Did I-- did I do something wrong? Was it what I said?” He holds on tighter to Harry’s hand, now afraid that he’d gone and ruined everything.

 

Harry doesn’t pull away though. He watches Louis with a keen look, studying him, eyes darting all over his facial features but never not worrying his lips. “No.” He finally answers with a shaky exhale. “Anyone can love anyone you know.” Louis frowns in contemplation and he doesn’t realize he’s doing it until Harry pokes him on the nose. “What are you thinking about?”

 

“But--I don’t understand.”

 

“There’s nothing to understand Lou.” Harry sighs. “We can love anyone we want.” Louis decides not to push it. After all what does he know about love, he’s only a harpy.

 

“So I can too?”

 

He grins when Harry moves closer and nods. “Yeah.”

 

They stay pressed close to each other after that. Hands still entwined and listening to the song of the waves. It’s dark and the sky is still a blanket of black waiting for the stars to appear. It feels nice. The winds stir coldly that they have to snuggle closer to each other and the air smells of the sea and a freshness that Louis cannot decipher. The sounds of the sea are lulling and Harry’s warm body just feels right.

“Will you stay here tonight?” Harry asks all of a sudden.

 

Louis turns his head to look at him. His back feels numb by laying still for so long. “If you want me to.”

 

“I always want you to.” It’s a proclamation that's new and it makes Louis’ heart beat a little faster.

 

“Then I will.” He carefully extracts himself from Harry’s hold to sit up and stretch his wound muscles.  “Although it can’t be that comfortable here.”

 

He doesn’t see it coming when Harry raises his tail and tickles Louis’ side with the fins. He squawks in protest and glares at Harry. Harry laughs with his head thrown back when Louis runs his fingers down Harry’s sides. He stops just as quickly afraid Harry might fall off the rock and injure himself.

 

“Zayn didn’t throw away your nest.” Harry says and Louis looks towards the direction he’s pointing in. He can see the faint shadow of the nest leaning against a tree. “You can sleep there if you want if this is not comfortable for you.”

 

Louis does not even think twice about it. “You can stay with me.” On second thoughts he tacks a, “If you want.” Before Harry can say anything though Louis hops off the rock. “I’ll be right back.”

 

He brings the pair of shorts and the white billowy shirt back from his nest in the tree so Harry can wear them when he morphs. He leaves Harry to it so he can drag his nest back a bit closer to the water in case Harry needs it. Only a part of the nest is intact and he has to rearrange it again and fluff up the bits of straw and leaves. “I like your nest.” Harry’s breath blows against his ear. He squirms from the tickly and grins.

 

“You’re pretty good at walking now.” Louis compliments instead.

 

Harry spreads his arms with a cheeky grin and does a stumbling twirl. Louis is half afraid he’ll fall down and hurt himself. “I am.” He flips his hair and holds out his hands. When Louis looks at him with arched brows, he huffs impatiently. “Let’s dance.” It’s Louis’ turn to burst into laughter.

 

“That’s absurd.”

 

“No it’s not. It’s fun Lou.”

 

“I can’t dance.”

 

“I can’t either.” Harry points to his legs, “Have you noticed how unreliable they are?”

 

Despite his reluctance, he holds Harry’s hands and Harry pulls him close. He can feel Harry’s breath on his face and the warmth, bare on his skin. “I don’t even know what dancing entails.”

 

“I can sing you know.”

 

Louis huffs. “I know. You have a nice voice.” He smugly watches as Harry ducks his head and he’s pretty sure he’s blushing even though it’s too dark to see. He nudges Harry with his leg. “Go on then, sing something and teach me to dance.”

 

“I dance better with a tail.” Harry pouts but he nods anyway. He begins to hum softly and Louis perks up. He is tentative at first but then he realizes there’s nothing worse at this point so he rests his head against Harry’s chest. It still baffles him how tall Harry is. Harry likes to tease him for it at times. His lips quirk at the corners when Harry’s humming turns into light singing. He’s singing in his language, a mermaid language that Louis can’t pronounce at all. The words aren’t familiar to him, nor can he make them out but they sound soft and soothing and beautiful. The song wraps around them like a blanket.

 

They laugh when Louis stumbles. Harry tightens his hold on his waist after that. They don’t have any leg movements, they know close to nothing about dancing but Harry claims to have seen humans doing it. They simply move around in circles and sway languidly, knocking against each other’s legs and stepping on feet. It makes them burst into peals of laughter each time. “You sure merfolk singing isn’t some sort of trick to get someone to sleep?”

 

He can feel Harry’s chuckles vibrate against his chest. “No. Why? Are you sleepy?”

 

Louis shrugs. “Kinda.” He digs his fingers into Harry’s sides over the shirt. They’re too close, every part of them touching and Louis knows this must be unusual but at the same time he doesn’t know much to aid his facts. He’s not seen a lot of the world like Harry has, doesn’t know about a lot of things except hunting and surviving in the wild. He tries not to think about it but the thoughts are clouding his mind right then.“I feel floaty when you sing in your language.”

 

Harry hums and rests his chin atop his head, cheekily murmuring “My singing is magic Lou.”

 

“Funny.” Louis pulls a face at him. Harry walks backwards with a grin and then their world is spiralling as they fall. Louis feels dizzy for a second. Harry groans underneath him but they’re still holding each other. “You’re the worst dancing partner.”

 

“Hey!” Harry protests. Their faces are so close, breathing heavy on to each other’s faces. Louis pinches his side, not wanting to move away. It feels nice. Harry giggles and hides his face in Louis’ hair until his nose tickles from the strands. “You’re heavy.”

 

That’s the excuse Louis needs to roll away and lay beside him. Harry pouts and snakes a hand to entangle their fingers. Louis tries not to smile. He gets to his knees not letting go of Harry and pokes him in the side. “Let’s sleep.”

 

“Okay.” Harry gets up with him and they settle into the nest Louis had widened so they’d both fit. They have to snuggle close and curl around each other to fit right in. Harry prefers to be held, pulling Louis’ hand over his belly. He flushes from the thought of how affectionate they’ve been today. “This is really nice.”

 

“Yeah?” He doesn’t understand why he admires the merman so much. He has such a soothing presence and a way to his words. His smile that makes Louis’ heart beat fast and the touches makes his belly swirl in delight. He doesn’t understand it one bit. They’re two different creatures but it shouldn’t be a surprise. Harry had mentioned how different people and creatures can get along, Niall should be proof enough. Not just Niall but Zayn too and Harry and Liam. They’re all five different friends and it’s Harry he gets along with the best. “Go to sleep curly.” He doesn’t want to talk anymore, doesn’t want to linger on the words that spew from Harry’s mouth.

           

But when he’s halfway through falling asleep he feels the press of lips against his cheek and a soft _goodnight_ being whispered.

 

-

 

When he wakes up groggy and disoriented, it’s to find his nest empty except for himself. Then he feels the wet drops that land on him and he immediately looks to the water where Harry is grinning at him with a wave of his arms. “The sun is bright Lou!” He groans and rubs his eyes.

 

“Yeah right. You’re too cheerful for the morning.” He can hear Harry huff and another splash of water is dotting his body. He trudges sluggishly and wades in the water. It’s cool against his skin and he sighs in relief. Harry swims over to him and bops his nose with a finger.

 

“The day is too beautiful not to be cheerful.”

 

“Only you Haz.”

 

Harry shakes his head, curls flying as he does so. “I disagree.”

 

He harrumps and folds his arms, spreading his wings so they don’t touch the water. The night before crawls in his mind, making his stomach squirm with butterflies and his skin heats from the touch he can still feel. “I have to go home.”

 

“What? Why?” Harry whips his head to face him. Louis pokes at Harry’s dimples to get him to smile again.

 

“’Cause it’s winter on the horizon and my family needs me. I’ll be back though so don’t you worry.”

 

“Okay.” Harry nods with a purse of his lips, “I have to as well.”

 

“Good.”

 

They splash about and stretch their limbs in the water for another half hour before Louis has to leave. Harry gazes at him in silence as if he wishes to ask something and Louis does not want to leave either all of a sudden. He is half afraid and yearning too. He does it in an instant, without hesitation, without wanting to regret. He darts forward, grabs Harry by the shoulders and plants a wet kiss on his cheek. He immediately goes back to shore before taking into the air. He doesn’t look back, too afraid.

 

Niall joins him at the cliffs moaning about how much work he has on his hands. Louis laughs from where he’s dangling his legs off the edge. “You kept pretending to look after Theo you liar.”

 

“What else was I supposed to do?” Niall groans. He lies back and throws an arm over his eyes. “I’m weary.”

  
He punches Niall lightly on the side. “Now who’s the drama queen?”

 

“Drama Baunny you mean.” Niall mumbles.

 

“Yeah.” He picks the chipped rock around them, collecting them in a heap between his legs.

 

When Niall kicks him on the leg and asks what’s wrong, he simply shakes his head and goes back to stacking stones like a tower until they fall down. He doesn’t know how to explain it. Everything feels awkward and confusing in his head but he doesn’t dare show it on the outside. His stomach swirls, his heart skips, his skin heats and he’s always smiling and happy and joyful like never before, even a little excessively emotional. He isn’t sure why someone who happens to be his best friend makes him feel this way.

 

“Ni.” He crawls and lies on his front beside Niall. The Baunny doesn’t budge but hums so quietly Louis barely hears it. He moves closer so they’re pressed arm to arm and pokes at Niall’s elbow. “Ni.”

 

“What?”

 

He hesitates, unsure how to go about it, unsure if Niall would want to even listen but Niall turns his head to look at him when there’s only silence and frowns. “I...feel different around Harry.”

 

Niall roll to his side and props himself on his hand. “What do you mean?” He blushes and turns away. Niall chuckles. “Oh.” He doesn’t say anything, knowing Niall’s already gotten the gist of the situation. “So?”

 

“It’s fine?”

 

Niall shrugs. “Yeah. Did you two talk about it?”

 

Once he’s sure he’s not burning like a fire, he addresses Niall face to face. “No. I don’t know. I don’t know this Ni. What do I do?”

 

He leans into Niall’s touch when Niall places a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t see anything wrong with it Lou. Are you confused by the way you feel or?”

 

“I don’t know.” He sits up frowning and twines his fingers. “Harry has someone though.”

 

“Who is it?”

 

“I don’t know. He didn’t tell me. “ He continues after a pause, “He said that it could be anyone. Merfolk don’t need their soulmates to be their own kind.” Niall nods along to every word, eyebrows scrunching as he tries to comprehend it all and Louis feels grateful. He has someone to talk to about this, someone he can confide in and he is overwhelmed with a bout of emotion that he pulls Niall into a hug and doesn’t let go of him.

 

Niall playfully slaps his back and mumbles into his shoulder. “Lou I can’t breathe.”

 

“That’s okay.” He pets Niall’s head of blonde hair and grins to himself. “I love you.”

 

“Love ya too mate.” Niall grumbles, “I’m not having your babies though.”

 

Louis pulls away with an appalled face and splutters dramatically,  “That’s disgusting Ni.”

 

“True though.” Niall leans forward and pulls the pile of rocks towards them. He lobs a small one at Louis and he flails to catch it with a squeak. “Ask Harry to have ‘em. You two are all over each other as it it.”

 

“Hey--” Louis goes to protest but Niall holds a hand to interrupt him.

 

“I’ve seen you two enough times. Zayn agrees with me.”

 

“You spoke to him?” Louis gapes, “About this?”

 

Niall nods.

 

He fiddles with a few small rocks, hitting them against the ground to break them. “Do you think Zayn likes Liam?”

 

“Who?” Niall looks confused, “The Cecalian?”

 

“Yeah.” Louis nods.

 

“When did he meet Liam?” Niall’s only ever met Liam once and had been very curious to his silence and audacity to be keeping his friends in line. Louis had only shrugged when Niall questioned him. Liam was the sensible one in the group of merfolk and Louis felt like there had to be someone sensible and when he thinks about it, Zayn seems to be the same among them although he hasn’t seen Zayn much ever since the incident. He almost wants to ask Niall about him but he keeps quiet.

 

“When he came over to give me food you sent. Liam was there.”

 

Niall nods in understanding. “Oh. Well I don’t know. Maybe he does. How would you even know?”

 

Louis rolls his eyes and Niall smacks him for it. “He was blushing like crazy and he had these eyes that Harry sometimes makes.”

 

“For you?”

 

He bites his lip and lowers his head so his fringe falls across his face. “I dunno.” He mumbles, “Just seen it when it comes to things that he loves.” He sighs and lays down. It’s all quiet after that. He plays with the shell hanging around his neck and touches his cheek where Harry had kisses him the night before.

 

When he doesn’t fall asleep, he gets bored and the sun is too hot on his skin, turning it a red sore to the eyes. He gets up and kicks at Niall’s shin until the Bauny raises his head from the cocoon of his folded arms. “Let’s take a swim.”

 

“I’m comfy here alright.”

 

“I’m going without you then.”

 

Niall lets a moment of silence linger before getting to his feet with a hop. “Alright, get with it then.”

 

He walks alongside Niall instead of flying back to the river that flows between Culbridge and Silver Creek. He wants to savour the time he has with Niall before winter. It’s nice to keep quiet for once and hear the Baunny chatter about the things back at Baunny Hide and Theo’s approaching attempt at hopping. Somewhere along the conversation Niall’s interest for another Baunny slips through and Louis doesn’t hesitate to finally jump in and take the mickey out of him.

 

He flutters his eyes and places a hand on his hip, cocking it out, pretending to be a Baunny. He makes a high pitched voice and tries to flirt and Niall can't stop blushing. He wonders somewhere in the back of his mind if suddenly this is the season when everyone starts falling in love. “Good for you.” He pats Niall’s back and then he’s turning around and jumping onto a rock in the river. The water slaps at his legs as it flows North.

 

Niall steps carefully, before letting the water engulf him all the way to his torso. The water isn’t rushing like it does when it rains, slowly moving with the current, and crystal clear enough to show the river bed.

 

Louis likes it better than the lake, he prefers bathing here. The water is cool and he can catch fish and sink his toes into the sand.

 

“Lou.” Niall’s behind him and he cranes his neck to look over his shoulder when Niall hands over a feather.

 

Louis takes it from him and makes a face. “Oh.” That’s why he’d been feeling too warm since last night. He hadn’t even thought about it. The feather in his hand looks dead and colourless, a faint brown. He makes a face and drops it in the water. “Let’s have a swim.”

 

“You forget I can’t swim well.” Niall points a finger at him. His ears are wet and he keeps flapping them to get rid of the water. Louis’ already drenched from head to toe from splashing about. He laughs and kicks water at Niall who grumbles. “Just because Harry’s taught you to swim.”

 

“You should come with us then.” Louis suggests where he’s seated on the river bed, water up to his neck. “You could see what’s it like in the ocean and learn to swim and play _tailshell_.

 

Niall makes a face. “Is that what you played?” Louis hums. “But you don’t have a tail.” He shrieks with laughter and tries to escape Louis’ grabby hands by hopping over the spread of rocks.

 

-

 

Niall manages to wheedle him into visiting the Centaur Domain afterwards, and he goes with a reluctant front although he does want to greet Zayn. He’s turning to like the Centaur now and it disturbs him. He decides it’s not so bad after all.

 

Zayn however turns out to be extremely busy due to the coming winter since he’s the leader of his own herd. They spend a few minutes greeting each other and Niall speaks to him of things that Louis barely has any idea of. It makes him jealous that Niall and Zayn have their own small adventures. It’s like they have their own world apart from Louis too. He hates sharing his loved ones and he knows that. But he reminds him of what Harry had told him and it makes him feel a little less spiteful.

 

When they’re walking back from the Domain they hear voices. Familiar voices that have chills creeping up Louis’ spine. His hackles rise and his ears perk. Niall recognizes his attentiveness and gives a questioning look. Louis presses a finger to his lips and looks around for a hiding place. The bushes aren’t big enough to hide the both of them and as far as he’s noticed about humans, they’re tall, alert and vicious even though they’re stupid.

 

He’s thankful for the thick tall trees that circle the domain and he makes a run for the biggest one nearby. Niall follows him, looking pale and a little disturbed having gotten the idea of Louis’ plan. “You won’t die.” Louis rolls his eyes and picks Niall who clings to him. He’s pretty sure the humans can hear the beating of his wings for the voices cease until Louis’ landed safely on the highest branch. Niall is clutching the trunk of the tree beside him. “Don’t look down you idiot if you’re afraid.” Louis thwacks him on the head and Niall glares at him.

 

The idea blooms in his head when they watch the men approaching the clearing. He can clearly tell them apart in the daylight now, one of them has a long, ugly beard, another looks too young and lost to be walking around the island like this and the last of them is a beefy looking, thick man with a squint. He recognizes them quite well, the ones who had decided to give Harry a fright of his life. They’re all carrying bags on their shoulders and knifes in their belts.

 

Pressing a finger to his lips, Louis agilely scales down the tree while Niall watches on with wide eyes. He quickly picks up an armful of rocks and gets back up the tree, beaming with his teeth flashing. It should scare Niall how quickly Louis forms evil plans in his head and carries them out but he’s used to it. He only shakes his head in disapproval and swears not to take part in it.

 

As soon as the three men step foot into the territory, Louis doesn’t waste a second. He swings his arm backwards and flings a stone right at them. It hurts the young fellow on the shoulder and with a gasp and a hiss, he jumps backwards, clutching at his shoulder. It gathers the other men’s attention, their eyes darting to where the disorder had begun. Louis and Niall are perfectly hidden by the surplus of trees and leaves, besides they’re too high that they won’t be noticed.

 

Louis can’t help the laugh that escapes his lips and Niall has to shut him up with a hard thunk to the back of his head. Louis seethes at him and points a finger. “Bugger.” He deposits a few rocks into Niall’s hands and nudges him with narrowed eyes.

 

“You’re being a prat.” Niall says huffily.

 

Louis doesn’t say anything until he’s hit another man. “I’m taking revenge and it’s sweet. You should taste it.”

 

They end up throwing the stones one after the other, repeatedly, like machines on a roll. They have to keep their giggles and laughs to a minimum, hiding behind their hands or pinching each other when there’s a threat of being heard. The men are jumping around with their hands shielding their faces and heads. They squeal and shout like little children, trying to avoid the storm of rocks. They curse like drunken sailors and Louis doesn’t even understand half the words but it makes him laugh behind the safety of his hand.

 

When Niall spills the beans later at the lagoon, Harry is aghast. He purses his lips with a frown and folds his arms. “That was mean Lou.” He says and Louis shrugs. He’s not one for being bothered much about his decisions unless it involves Harry and lately it’s involved Harry a lot.

  
Harry cools off later when Louis won’t take his cold shoulder any further and pulls him into a cuddle with whispered apologizes. Niall balks watching them and lobs a handful of sand that sinks into their hair.

 

-

 

The world is a quiet and cold place, every inch of the land covered in white, even the trees. It’s terribly cold but Louis doesn’t feel it through the fluffed feathers below his waist and Harry’s shirt that he’s wearing to keep warm by wrapping his wings around himself. But he’s irritated and itchy and so tired all he wants to do is sleep. Moulting during winter is not easy, moulting in general is not a piece of cake. It takes so much energy to grow feathers, especially flight feathers which means he has to walk and the snow sucks his feet and sends a chill up his legs with each step.

 

He wants to see Harry though, they promised to meet no matter the circumstance. Besides he wouldn’t be able to sleep peacefully without seeing Harry anyway. He heads for the lake where Harry will be and passes the tree where he can still make out the shape of his nest on the top branch. He always takes shelter with his mother and sisters in the cave, it’s cozier and quieter since the they’re all moulting at the same time and food is within reach. He wouldn’t have to travel a distance by foot to simply eat and return but it’s worth it when it comes to Harry.

 

There’s no sign of Harry when he finally gets there. The lake is iced over and the bank is like a cloud. Louis fixes the tricorn hat on his head and removes his hands through the shirt sleeves so he can wrap them around his chest. He doesn’t know how Harry will come to the lake and he has the thought to break the ice to make a hole but he doesn’t want to fall in and get cold. It wouldn’t be pleasant at all.

 

Louis is completely bundled and curled into himself when he hears the ice crack several minutes later. He picks his head up to stare at the frozen lake, the cracks running across the surface like the splatter of thin paint. He’s grinning before a large chunk of the ice falls through and Harry’s head pops up through the hole. “Hey!” Harry waves his hand.

 

He inches closer to the lake and gives a pointed look. “You’re too far away Haz.”

 

“Might need your help.” Harry calls back.

 

He only hopes he doesn’t fall through as he taps at the ice with a talon and scrapes it in hopes it’ll crack. Harry however appears underneath the ice where Louis’ trying to break and he can make out the shape of Harry’s head. He purses his lips to avoid snickering and tightens his arms around himself. He somehow manages to scramble backwards when the ice breaks with a spray of water and Harry pops through. “I’m no help.” Louis grumbles, “So cold.”

 

“Is it that cold?” Harry asks with a frown as he sweeps his wet curls away from his face.

 

Louis shrugs. “Not quite but I can be dramatic.” Harry laughs at that and heaves himself over to the bank. Louis gives him a skeptical look from his glistening wet torso to his shimmering green tail. The muscles on his arms have grown thick and toned. “Are you not cold?”

 

“No.” Harry shakes his head. Louis tilts his head for an explanation. “It’s something to do with our skin. It sort of expands and stores warmth or heat or something like that. I told you some of us are resistant to the cold.” He did now that Louis thinks about it.

 

“Wish ours did too.”

 

Harry gestures to his attire with a hand. “Is that why you’re all cocooned like a caterpillar?” There’s a glint to his eyes. “And is that a hat?”

 

“Yeah. Found it in a shipwreck.” Louis touches the hat on his head and laughs. He slides closer to Harry and presses his legs to his tail. “And what did you call me?”

 

“A caterpillar.” Harry explains, “They look like worms but they’re butterfly babies and they make a nest for themselves to hibernate and stuff.”

 

“Oh.” Louis nods in realization, “I’ve seen those things around.”

 

“Hmmm.”

 

“Is the water cold near the seabed?”

 

Harry shrugs and ducks under Louis’ raised wing to press closer to him. “I can’t feel it if it is.”

 

“Gimme your skin then.”

 

Harry laughs a throaty, loud cackle that has Louis grinning. He presses even closer to Harry, content in the body heat that chases away the cold. He feels Harry petting his shoulders and feeling the empty sleeves with a confused look. So he nudges Harry and gives a pointed look to where his hands are wrapped around his torso under the shirt. It makes Harry laugh again and he wraps his own arms around Louis, pulling him closer. He can’t help but stare at the exposed side of Harry’s neck, wanting to press a light kiss on the skin. “Does winter make you cuddly?” He asks with a smirk.

 

“I’m always cuddly.” Harry replies. He dips the fins of his tail through the hole in the lake and Louis makes a face at the thought of how cold it must be.

 

Louis’ legs and bottom begins to cramp eventually and it makes him uneasy. Even though he’s tired he still wants to do something. He’s not going to waste his day with Harry by being a boneless, lazy hybrid. He slips his arms through the shirt sleeves and stands up with shaky legs. Harry frowns up at him at the loss of warmth but Louis reaches down to pet his head. “Do you wanna transform?”

 

Harry immediately shakes his head and for a brief moment it makes Louis worried. “I don’t think turning into a human will make me resistant to the cold.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Do you want to try?” He holds out the pair of shorts and the extra shirt he had brought for Harry.

 

“I’d rather not actually.” Harry wraps a hand around Louis’ ankle. “I’m sorry. Am I--”

 

“Shut it curly.” Louis chuckles and tosses the clothes at him. “Doesn’t stop us from having fun.”

 

He kneels and cups some snow into his palm to make a snowball. Harry watches him with keen interest, sitting on his side and propping himself up with his hand. His free hand feels the snow around him as if it’s his first time experiencing snow. Out of the corner of his eye Louis watches Harry whilst making a heap of snowballs. Harry collects snow and holds it out on his palm and watches with a childish fascination as the crystals melt from the warmth of his hand. It unfurls something affectionate in his chest to watch Harry. It reminds him of the brotherly joy that had spread through his chest when his sisters had always wanted a story from him or a good night kiss. They don’t do it anymore, apparently too big for that and he quite misses it.

 

Harry giggles and catches him watching but he doesn’t say a word, instead gesturing to the melting snow on his palm. “You’re so weird.” Louis says with a lopsided smile.

 

“You love my weird side.”

 

He wants to respond, he really does but the words that are fighting to be heard are too affectionate for him to stomach the idea of appalling Harry. Instead he smirks and throws a snowball without a warning. Harry gasps as soon as it hits him and he stares fishmouthing at Louis. He immediately scrambles to gather snow while Louis hunches over cackling like a hyena. And when Harry throws one, hitting him on the side with a thunk, he topples over from laughing so much.

 

He retaliates by arming himself with an armful of snowballs and aiming for Harry. The merman turns so they hit his back and hastens to make his own heap of snowballs while chuckling. Louis has a better aim and he jumps around with cackling glee, pelting Harry fair and square. He makes his eyes go round and stick his tongue out when he has better advantage.

 

Soon enough they’re in a snowball fight. Louis tries not to run around since Harry can only sit on the ground. It makes him forget about the cold and Harry has fun. They’re laughing the entire time, pulling faces at each other and filling the area with their joy.

 

Louis flops onto his back when exhaustion clambers. He’s reeling from all the laughter, his throat is hoarse and his eyes are watery. Harry seems to be in a very similar state but he pulls himself further away from the lake and lays down beside Louis. “you’re a nut.”

 

“You love this nut.” Louis repeats Harry’s earlier words and rolls his eyes.

 

“I do.” Harry pats his arm with a smile. It surprises Louis since he hadn’t expected a reply, just like he hadn’t said anything before.

 

Harry spreads his arms and moves them back and forth across the snow along with his tail. Louis watches him quizzically, making a weird face. “What are you doing?”

 

“Making a snow angel.”

 

“What is that?”

 

“It’s something humans do when it snows.”

 

He doesn’t understand it, neither the point of it but it looks fun enough and Harry’s tail makes a weirdly nice pattern on the snow. Louis sits up to fold his wings before laying back down and stretches his limbs. He tries to copy Harry but upon failing requires Harry’s help. He splutters when a strand of Harry’s hair gets in his mouth and Harry giggles.

 

He keeps moving his limbs and slowly gets up to take a look at what he’s made. He lights up with delight at the angel on the ground, wings at the top and a skirt at the bottom. He laughs at the irony because he has wings too. “Let’s see yours.” He turns to Harry.

 

“If I move it’ll mess up.” Harry shakes his head. Louis rolls his eyes and bends to pick Harry. Harry’s arms immediately go to wrap around his neck and he looks down. “Oh golly!” Harry squeals in joy, “It’s pretty.”

 

“I know.”

 

But then Harry looks at him and frowns. “Your hat’s fallen off.”

 

Louis’ chest vibrates when he huffs a laugh. He gently lowers Harry and walks over to where his hat is half covered with snow.

 

“Lou?”

 

“Hmm?” He turns around, dusting the hat and raises a hand to fix his fringe. Harry is holding up something in his hand with a curious look. “What’s that you got there?” When he moves closer he sees it’s a feather of his. “Oh.”

 

Harry takes a hold of his hand and presses the feather onto his palm. “Are you okay?”

 

It’s Louis’ turn to frown. He can feel the skin on his forehead wrinkle. “Yeah. Why would I not?” But the feather in his hand explains what Harry means. “Oh. My wings are moulting. Don’t worry.”

 

He goes limply when Harry tugs him to sit in front of him. “What does that mean?”

 

“Old feathers fall off to grow new ones. We all go through that, even birds.” Louis explains, fiddling with the hat on his lap.

 

Harry cocks his head in interest. “And does that not hurt?”

 

He shakes his head with a soft smile. “No. It takes a lot of energy sure.” He shrugs, “So we’re constantly tired and sleepy and I tend to get irritated but we’re fine as soon as winter is over.”

 

“Oh.” He leans forward and brushes Harry’s dry hair backwards before placing the hat on his head. He moves back to admire it and adjusts the hat so it sits perfectly atop Harry’s mop of hair. Quick as a flash he pecks Harry’s forehead before sitting back with a flush. Harry’s hands wind up around his wrists. His eyes crinkle when he smiles and tilts his head to the side. “How do I look?”

 

“Like a pirate.” Louis replies.  

 

Harry deftly touches the brim of the tap with his fingertips before continuing the conversation. “It’s the perfect time for you to sleep then. Winter.”

 

Louis hums, watching the way Harry’s big hands engulf his wrists. “Yeah but during summer our body feathers fall off.”

 

Harry bursts out laughing.

 

“Hey!” He grumbles, moving his fingers to slap at Harry’s hands but instead they brush his skin. “It’s not funny.”

 

“It looks funny in my head.” Harry shakes himself to stop laughing. His thumb brushes the back of Louis’ hand, moving in slow circles. “Do you look human without body feathers?”

 

Since Harry has a grip on his hands, he lunges forward, pushing both of them onto the cold ground. “I don’t know.” He huffs, “It doesn’t all fall out like that.”

 

“Oh.”

 

He hums and hesitantly rests his head on Harry’s chest. The tiredness is catching up to him from jumping around so much. He can see a few feathers scattering the ground, covered by the falling snow. He reaches out to fix the hat on Harry’s head that has gone askew from their fall. The snow dusts Harry’s lashes and he can feel it on his own hair but he can’t be bothered to brush it away.

 

“Are you tired?” He can feel the tremble of Harry’s fingers when they brush against his hip. He wants Harry to hold him but at the same time he’s afraid of going too far. He doesn’t have the energy to walk back home and the warm nest up on the tree is calling to him. His eyelids are heavy and his limbs are loose.

 

Yawning, he nods. “Yeah.” And he lets himself forget every little worry sparking in his head, leans into Harry combing his hair and shuts his eyes.

 

It takes a lot of coaxing from Harry for him to move closer to the lake so Harry can be comfortable enough while Louis naps. He shelters them both with his wings and Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ waist, pulling him close and warm onto his lap. It’s enough to forget the biting cold.

 

-

 

Louis braves the cold each week, at least twice a week since he misses Harry so much. Harry misses him too, he’d even asked to walk back to Louis’ home but they both know Harry needs water as much as Louis needs air to breathe. They work around it somehow. Louis wears at least three shirts now over each other, and they spend their time talking or reading from some of the books Louis had saved from the shipwrecks. Harry teaches him to read mostly and they eat wild berries when they’re hungry.  Almost all of their time is spent by the lake doing some sort of activity unless Harry wants to just swim and Louis wants to doze.

 

“It’s really very cold.” Harry’s voice drifts when Louis appears, teeth chattering with the sound of rubbing stones. Harry’s got a handful of wild gooseberries and blackcurrants and his lips are stained with juice. “I didn’t know it could be this cold.”

 

“W-what?” Louis manages to huff a laugh, “Did you shed your merskin then?”

 

“No.” A frown slides across his features, “You’re cold. C’mere.”

 

Louis walks over to him willingly, shivering so much that he shakes although he’s wearing layers of clothes and his wings are cocooning him. Harry pulls him down onto his lap and Louis wonders how he manages not to cramp his tail. Despite it though, he settles comfortably against Harry’s chest, dumps the clothes he brings for Harry to the side and folds his wings around the both of them. He sneaks a gooseberry from Harry’s hand and pops it in his mouth with a wiggle of his eyebrows. “Now tell me how you know it’s cold.” Louis nudges him with his shoulder.

 

“I transformed.” Harry shrugs, “It’s too cold that I won’t be doing it anytime soon.”

 

“Naked?” Louis balks trying not to laugh.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“What made you do it? Were you curious?”

 

Harry pouts and it’s adorable enough for Louis to slip a hand from under his shirt to poke at Harry’s lips. Harry munches the blackcurrants before responding, his tongue a stark reddish colour. “I was hungry.”

 

“I would’ve gotten them for you if you’d just waited.” But all the same, he eats only the gooseberries from Harry’s bunch.

 

“I can do things on my own Lou.”

 

He huffs and narrows his eyes at Harry. “Now that you can walk.”

 

“What does that mean?” Harry laughs. He sneaks a hand underneath Louis’ shirt and runs it down his side. Louis wiggles reflexively and chuckles. Harry doesn’t stop despite his protests and Louis keeps squirming as his eyes start to well up from laughter. The berries fall from Harry’s hand and they don’t even notice. Harry’s enjoying it too much, tickling Louis’ sides with a manic grin while Louis squirms and kicks on the snow by his feet.

 

Somehow Louis’ talon catches on Harry’s skin near his hip. It sobers Louis instantly when Harry’s face turns to a grimace. “I’m so sorry. Oh stars! I’m so sorry.” He scrambles to inspect the tear but Harry huffs a laugh.

 

“It’s not going to kill me.”

 

But Louis looks terrified. He brushes his fingers gently near the wound and looks up at Harry with apologetic eyes. When Harry cups his cheek and brushes a thumb beneath his eye, he doesn’t even blush or realize what’s happening since he’s too engrossed with the stark red against the pale skin. Harry kisses his forehead and Louis pushes at him with a worrisome grunt. “Lay down.”

 

Harry raises a brow but does as he asks. He watches Louis scoop up a bit of snow and gently press it to the cut. Harry winces and it scares Louis. He’s never hurt Harry before and it’s terrifying him. “That’s cold.” Harry says managing to get a sniffling huff of a laugh from Louis. “Doesn’t hurt anymore Lou. I’ve had worse injuries.”

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.” Louis mutters in defeat. He lowers his head towards Harry’s hip and raises his eyes. “Can I kiss it better?” His face feels warm expecting a negative reply but Harry simply nods. Without removing the melting snow he presses a long kiss on Harry’s hipbone. He sits back on his haunches and stares at Harry who’s got his hands folded atop his belly. He glances at the fallen berries before standing up. “I’m go get us more fruit.”

 

“I’ll come with you.” Harry volunteers, sitting up.

 

“You said you wouldn’t attempt transforming not long ago.” Louis quirks a brow and places his hands on his hips.

 

Harry only shrugs and he’s morphing even before Louis has the chance to turn around. He grumbles in annoyance and waits for the merman to tell him that hes done. He hears Harry hissing from the cold and the ice pricking his skin. He grins and crouches to form a ball of snow. His body feathers are full of scattered snowflakes. He feels like the trees with the decorations of white and it makes him giggle.

 

“You can turn around now.” Harry says. Louis hums and marches forwards. With a thawk he plasters the snowball against Harry’s chest. “Stars! That’s freezing cold.” Harry catches his hand and visibly shudders. Louis guffaws at Harry’s expression but Harry jerks him forward with his tight grip and licks a stripe over Louis’ cheek.

 

Louis balks and scrubs his cheek with an appalled look. “That’s disgusting Harry. Real mature.”

 

Harry laughs and ducks Louis’ punch. He walks backwards, wiggling his eyebrows as Louis storms after him. He knows Harry’s flaunting the fact that he can walk well now, not perfectly since his long limbs have a tendency to stumble every now and then but he’s doing well for a merman.

 

Louis leads them further into the woods, past his nest, almost towards Culbridge. He has to stop when Harry squeals in delight and crouches to touch a flower. Louis recognizes it but the name doesn’t touch his mind. It’s those winter flowers that is resistant to the cold and sucks the melting water of the ice. They’re a beautiful neon blue colour, almost like the bioluminescent plankton in Harry’s cave. Except their petals close up and stings as soon as they are touched.

 

Just as Louis thinks that, Harry stumbles on his back with a hiss. Louis crouches to inspect his fingers, there’s a blooming red rash on his thumb and index. “It’ll go away.” Louis pats his back, “Don’t worry.” And then he kisses Harry’s fingers for good measure.

 

“You should’ve warned me.” Harry grunts, standing up.

 

Louis shrugs. “Wanted to see your reaction.”

 

“That’s like real mean Lou.”

 

“If it was poisonous or something you know i wouldn’t let you touch it.”

Harry seems to pick up on Louis’ worry so he moves closer under Louis’ wing and throws a hand over his shoulder. “I know Lou. I trust you more than my own friends. They’d leave me in the middle of the ocean.”

 

Louis laughs, his entire face contorting. “You can swim, and they wouldn’t. You’re too sweet for that.”

 

“You speak riddles.”

 

“You’re the one talking garbage. That wasn’t a riddle.” Harry rolls his eyes and Louis slams himself against Harry forcing them to fall onto the ground in a heap. “There are no flowers during winter Haz.” He says when he notices Harry searching the ground as they walk. “It’s much prettier during Spring.” Harry’s eyes light up at that and he knocks their hands together.

 

“We should have daily walks during Spring then.”

 

Louis rolls his eyes fondly. “Not like we didn’t do that before.”

 

They find a tree full of ripe red currants that hang in bunches. They’re a stark red against the white landscape. Harry’s the one who points it out with a delightful gasp. They don’t have enough hands to carry the bunches that Louis plucks and drops to Harry from the tree which is the reason they end up cross legged on the ground with vines, twigs and leaves surrounding them. They’re pressed close together as Harry teaches him how to weave baskets. It’s fascinating for him to simply watch Harry’s long fingers tucking and pulling the vine through the loopholes like thread. He’s never usually this patient and attentive but maybe it’s because he’s tired too, he thinks.

 

“You try.” Harry pushes the half finished basket into Louis’ hands.

 

“I’m not that good.” He takes it all the same and stares at the green cup shape in his hands.

 

Harry moves to sit in front of him, their knees touching and frees one of Louis’ hands. He puts the hanging vine a hole and teaches him step by step. “Doesn’t matter Lou. You’ll learn eventually. I wasn’t a pro at it either.” He tries to follow Harry’s instructions as best he can, tongue pressed to the palette of his mouth and eyes squinted. He fumbles a few times but Harry fixes it right away and teaches him again. Their hands knock against each other’s and they laugh when the vine slips through Harry’s fingers once or twice.

 

“How’d you even learn to do this?” Louis asks.

 

“The ocean isn’t desolate you know. There’s plenty of things to do back at home, just as you do here.”

  
Louis concentrates on pushing the end of the vine over and under, tying a knot with another so it doesn’t loosen.“I don’t understand the whole honeykelp theory though.”

 

“It doesn’t dissolve in water.” Harry rubs his big toe against Louis’ calf, pulling a giggle out of him. “Like oil in the sea, it’s like a solution that is thick enough to stay in one place.”

 

“Where do you get it from?”

 

“There’s kelp that produces it. Gem has a lot of it, they grow where she lives.”

 

He flinches out of surprise when Harry leans forward and tucks his fringe behind his ear. He gives the merman a soft smile and nods. “Well, what about the oil thing you said. What is that?” He puts down the basket and flexes his fingers.

 

Harry leans back on his hands, then picks a few red currants to pop into his mouth. “Humans use oil, it spills in the ocean but doesn’t dissolve.”

 

Louis’ eyes go round at that piece of information. “What? Is it dangerous?” He has dropped all work in the face of this new revelation.

 

Harry nods sorrowfully. “Kills alot of sea creatures and birds.”

 

“Oh.” He places his hands on Harry’s and looks up sadly at the merman. “I’m sorry. Humans are stupid. Did anyone you know--”

 

“No.” Harry quickly shakes his head, “But it’s sad to think about.”

 

He hums in understanding and pulls Harry into a hug. Harry clambers onto Louis’ lap and snakes his arms around his neck. He sneakily places a kiss under Louis’ jaw and squeezes his eyes tight. Louis only tightens his grip, swallowing. They stay in each other’s arms for awhile more, enjoying the warmth in their cocoon of clothes and limbs and wings until Harry slightly pulls away to look at Louis.

 

Something stirs in his belly as he stares right back at Harry, watching his face for any indication of what comes next. Maybe he knows what comes next. It’s like when the wind is suddenly too cold to indicate the coming of winter or the first fall of a discoloured leaves tells it’s autumn. Harry’s eyes dart lower and Louis hopes nothing is too visible on his face. His heart is beating too fast, almost as if wants to rip out of his chest. He hopes Harry doesn’t feel it, how it thuds against his chest but Harry’s hands slide up over the shirt and stops right in the middle of his chest.

 

Louis shudders an exhale. They lean closer, bit by bit. He can’t see anything past Harry, everything else is a blur. It’s simply just Harry in his line of vision, Harry in his head, loud thumps in his chest. He’s scared. He’s so very scared that his hands shake where they are gently placed on Harry’s hips. Their breaths ghost, Louis can smell the tang of berries. He doesn’t know how to do this. He’s never done this. He’s too afraid of being the one to enact the moment.

 

They halt right when their lips gently brush and Louis shakes. Harry must feel it because he doesn’t pull away, just waits. Maybe he wants Louis to make the first move and he won’t. He’s not going to do it, he decides. He wants Harry to do it.

 

He closes his eyes and circles his thumbs on Harry’s skin, prompting him. He hopes Harry gets the message. He needs it so bad. His body is being overtaken by the sudden need to taste Harry, to feel him all over--and then he feels the soft brush of Harry’s lips against his. Unmoving but pressing and Louis can’t help but smile. He kisses then. Harry kisses back, slowly at first, savoring each other on the outside.

 

Louis slides his hands under Harry’s shirt and spreads his fingers across his chest. He can feel Harry’s fingers in his hair, almost pulling as he presses closer. When they’re out of breath, Harry parts his lips and Louis doesn’t waste a moment. He doesn’t know where it comes from or how he even knows how to do it. He counts it as a victory when a guttural moan escapes Harry’s lips.

 

They keep pressing into each other as if they can’t get enough, Harry moves his hands all over Louis’ torso underneath the shirts, trying to find a comfortable place, to feel closer. He pushes at Louis’ shoulder with one hand, taking the two of them tumbling into the snow. Louis’ wings around them, hide them from the outside world. It’s like they’re in their own beautiful world, learning and tasting each other. And Louis thinks he’s never felt this familiar when it comes to Harry.

 

-

 

Louis doesn’t leave the cave until the end of winter. He’s mostly asleep and grouchy and simply irritating to even be near. His family stays clear of him and it pisses him off even more but at the same time he doesn’t want them getting on his nerves. He eats and drinks and sleeps. That’s all he ever does. There is the rare occasion when he will be awake in the dead of night sometimes. He remembers Harry then since the sleepy haze isn’t hovering over him, and he wants to see him. He wants to leave the cave and fly over to the lagoon but he has lost most of his feathers and that means he can’t fly.

 

He misses Harry so dreadfully. He feels odd in the silence, without Harry to speak his mind and their gentle brushing of hands that leaves him feeling tingly all over. He misses kissing Harry the most, touching crinkles by the merman’s eyes when they pull away. He misses Harry so much that it makes him sad all over and he turns on his front to hide his face in his arms to sob. He clutches the necklace around his neck, feeling the shell dig into his palm. It won’t be long, he thinks.

 

-

 

When Spring arrives, Louis feels fresh and full of energy as if he’d been reincarnated. His wings are full of fresh, bright and beautiful feathers. It’s like every bit of fatigue has been drained out of him. It prompts him kiss and hug his sisters with apologizes for his snappy behaviour, and enjoys the first meal of Spring that his mother cooks over an open fire.

 

He’s skipping with excitement when he leaves Nog and the first thing he does is see Harry.  He greets Niall on the way who’s only just waking up but he’s in hurry to see Harry so they keep it short.

 

Arriving at the lagoon, it’s deserted. The snow is all melted and once again the brown sand and rocks are alive. The sun glints on the shells that dot the shore and the water bobs with the same excitement coursing through Louis’ bones.

 

The familiar hoof marks that line the sand makes Louis smirk. It’s just as he suspected but it surprises him that Zayn would wake up this early to come here. He chuckles at the idea and props himself onto the rock Harry always dominated. He swings his legs over the edge and watches the horizon. The warmth of the sun feels nice after all this time.

 

All he can do is wait and that’s only for the whole morning until afternoon arrives. He wakes up groggy, having fallen asleep due to the heat, and looks towards the water. He feels disappointed but it’s not like he could expect Harry to show up at the crack of dawn. They can’t talk to each other via their minds which would have been way cooler and his winter would’ve been much less lonelier.

 

Louis hops off the rock and makes his way over to the water, dipping one of his legs in to feel the cold. It’s soothing, like the way fresh mint feels in his mouth. He puts his other leg in too and throws his head back, squinting against the sunlight. He walks further into the water, curling his feet so the sand squeezes between the spaces of his toes.

 

He keeps wading further in until he sits down with his legs crossed. He digs his hands into the sand, collecting fistfuls and letting go. He repeats it until a coral accidentally cuts his skin. He wonders if Harry had come here during winter when he hadn’t, whether he’d gone to the lake even. Maybe he had waited and waited for Louis and left and then never come back at all. But unlike him, Harry could turn human, Harry could walk, Harry could explore. Louis couldn’t do anything in the ocean, he could only fly and walk which is no good. He could fly over the vast expanse of the ocean and never once find Harry since he can’t see beneath the waters. If he could transform like Harry into a fish, maybe then that would be an advantage. He doesn’t think he’s fit for a fish though. He’d make a really stupid one and get himself killed before he has the chance to even enter the deep waters.

 

Times like this, he wishes he had told Harry he couldn’t make it to the lagoon, that they’d have to cut their meetings short since not a limb of his was co-operating but that’s long past now. He can’t do anything about it, even if he could change what happened, he wouldn’t have been able to make it halfway to the lagoon.

 

He has never tried to properly swim before, not counting the time when he swallowed Gilweed to breathe underwater. He’s contemplating the idea now, throwing it around his mind, clasping and releasing. He decides it’s not such a bad idea, he did it once, he can try again. It’s not like his reflexes won’t kick in if anything goes wrong.

 

He takes a deep breath, blowing his cheeks so air fills the pocket of his mouth and dips his head under the water. The salt water stings his eyes when he opens them and for a split second he panics that his sharp eyesight will be damaged. Everything is simply too blurry but at least he can make out the various shapes and shades of colours. He had much better vision when he ate Gilweed, he wishes he knew where he could find it. It would enable him to find Harry but there’s also the problem when the weed will wear off and then he’d probably drown if he doesn’t make it to Harry in time. He can feel his chest already tightening from the breathe but he stays still for a while more. He can’t do it.

 

When it becomes too much to hold in, he comes up for air, gasping. This must be how it feels to get killed. Then he shakes his head wondering why he’s thinking of so much morbid thoughts. He takes in three big, shuddering breaths, fills his mouth again and goes under. This time he lays flat on his front, his back exposed to the air. It’s a lulling feeling and it makes him close his eyes as he bobs with the shallow waves. He almost forgets he is not supposed to be breathing but holding his breath.

 

A murderously loud shriek travels through the water, startling him. It’s that loud. He immediately bobs up, looking around frantically when he spots Niall with his hands covering his face. A rumbling laugh escapes his lips in waves as he stands up shakily. Water drips from his wet feathers and he makes a face at the itchiness on his skin from the salt.

 

His laugh grabs Niall’s attention and the Baunny hops across the distance, leaping right into Louis’ hands. “Thought ye were dead mate.” He thumps his back extra hard.

 

“What?” Louis breathes a short laugh and pushes Niall to get off. “Was trying to swim.”

 

“Who knows? You could be trying to turn into a fish for stars sake.”

 

“If only.” Louis shrugs and shakes his hands. “I think I need a proper bath.”

 

“I think we all do.” Niall says, “What were you doing in the water anyway?”

 

“Trying to practice breathing.”

 

“Okay. Have someone on guard next time.”

 

Louis shoves him by the shoulder  and walks to the rocks with heavy steps since he wants to make imprints in the sand. “Let’s go then.”

 

“Go where?” He doesn’t turn around.

 

“To have a bath idiot. Winter’s left us all in bad shape.”

 

Louis sighs, throwing himself onto the rock and nearly scratching his torso. “I can’t. What if Harry comes and I’m not here?”

 

“Figured you were here for him.” Niall says, leaning against the rock and patting Louis’ leg. “I guess I could keep you company then.”

 

“Thanks.” He smiles down at Niall who gives a thumbs up.

 

Niall snorts a second later and cards his fingers through his hair.” You two are the worst.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“You’re worse than two mates. ‘S not that long since you’ve seen each other and it’s as if the world is already ending for ya.”

 

Louis rolls to his side so he can reach over and pull at Niall’s ear. The Baunny squeaks in protest and Louis makes a face at him although his heart is beating like a jackhammer from fear. “It’s been a whole winter since we’ve seen each other.”

 

“What?” Niall balks.

 

“Yeah.” He sighs and folds his arms over his chest. “Except the first week but then I couldn’t anymore.”

 

“Did you tell him?”

 

“What part of _couldn’t anymore_ don’t you get?” He shuts his eyes to block out the sun. The dark swirls behind his eyelids are much more comforting now. “I could barely get out the cave.”

 

“Oh.”

 

-

 

They go for another swim in the water awhile later, Niall quite reluctantly but wanting to make Louis happy all the same. He leaves to get them some food, mostly berries for Louis since he won’t eat any leaves and Niall flat out refuses to touch any meat. They dig up holes on the shore after lunch and fill them with the seashells they collected. Louis morbidly etches the words that he has learnt from Harry. It’s worse because it reminds him of Harry. And he thinks that maybe he did fuck up quite badly.             

 

Niall finally has to drag him home when Harry doesn’t make an appearance. Louis’ more than happy to stay past dusk but Niall convinces him otherwise with a frown. He’s worried about his best friend and maybe he is thinking of talking to Zayn.

 

-

 

Harry doesn’t come the next day either or the day after that, not for a whole week actually and Louis devotedly goes to the lagoon as soon as he’s done with training the harpies each morning and leaves with Niall in tow after dusk. They both know he won’t get any rest if sleeps over at the lagoon, besides there’s the matter of safety. He doesn’t sleep well in his nest either, mournfully dotting the stars or listening for the splash of water. Some nights he goes to the lake, forgets the worries of the night looming upon him and sleeps at the lake. He’s heartbroken, empty. He feels that emptiness every morning, it’s weighing him down and even his own family has begun to notice it.  

 

-

 

He wakes up late one day, his body screaming for rest after the many sleepless nights and he had involuntarily succumbed to it’s pleas. He wakes up in a panicked state, nearly falling out of his nest. He’s late. He’s really really late and it’s unforgivable. He had missed the first light to take the harpies for training. What if Harry comes and goes by the time he’s done, again? He is on the verge of a breakdown as he scrambles down the tree, slicing his palm on a splinter. The blood is hot against his skin but he doesn’t even feel the sting. He can only think of flying, hurrying to round up the kids before it gets worse.

 

After training, he takes the harpies home early, apologizing for having to cut it so short. All morning he’s been holding back the floodgates, worry building like a dam. His chest heaves as he takes flight, throbbing from the need to cry, to let out his frustrations. He harshly wipes at his eyes and bites his tongue quite painfully to hold himself together. He’s got to do this just until he can make it to the lagoon. He can cry all he wants there, no one to watch him, no one to be concerned about him. Maybe he’ll even take the chance and swim. He owes Harry that much. He definitely might lose his breath and sink but he can’t care. He wants to make it right. He’s terribly sorry.

 

Louis is shaking by the time he lands tiredly by the border of trees. He blunders through the pathway blindly, clouded only by _Harry Harry Harry_ repeating in his head. The need to see the merman is so great he feels overwhelmed as if the ocean is swallowing him up and there’s nothing to grasp on his way under.

 

He doesn’t register the voices until he’s in the clearing, too immersed in his despair. When he looks up, it takes a while to stomach the sight before he’s running at full speed like a jet towards the water. There are shouts, so many voices and he can’t pinpoint any of them. All he can see is the pair of familiar green eyes.

 

He’s plunging into the water before he knows it, sending sprays of water droplets everywhere as he throws himself into Harry’s open arms. This time his chest is heaving from his lack of breath, too excited to bother breathing. The smile on his lips hurt his face, he can’t move them. Relief and joy and comfort, that’s all he feels, coursing through his pumping veins like a drug.

 

He doesn’t even realize that he’s been repeating Harry’s name like a broken machine. He doesn’t hear Harry talking to him or the warming chuckle or the other voices. The strong, familiar arms that grip him tight around the waist and the repeated pepper of kisses near his ear are what he can focus on because it feels--it feels like he’s himself, like he’s found what he’s been wandering aimlessly for.

 

Harry pulls away, placing his hands on Louis’ shoulders and looks him in the eyes. Louis blinks several times to get rid of the tears clouding his vision. “Lou.” Harry says in a whisper.

 

“I missed you.” Louis chokes out, pushing forward to kiss Harry. It’s short and unmoving, reveling in the feeling that the other is in their presence. With his eyes closed, he proceeds to hide his face in the crook of Harry’s neck.

 

“So did I.” He can feel the wetness on his shoulder when Harry cries too. They both cry, from relief maybe but Louis can’t distinguish what he’s feeling right then.

 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbles into Harry’s neck, moving a hand to rub at his back, “I’m so sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. It’s okay.”

 

“It’s not okay.” He swallows so he doesn’t make an ugly sound. He’s aware there are others here but he hasn’t bothered to see who’s arrived. “I was so worried. I thought I lost you.”

 

“You would never.” Harry pulls apart and Louis stares at him, taking in the reddened cheeks and nose, the watery eyes that glow a brighter green and the quirk of his lips. “I figured you might’ve not been able to make the trek anymore.” He swims closer although his tail is at an awkward angle the way he’s standing up but they’re pressed together and Harry doesn’t mind the small sting in his tail.

 

“Why weren’t you here soon after?” He distracts himself from the expectant response that might twist his heart, by combing Harry’s wet hair to the side.

 

“Were you?” Harry asks instead, turning to press a kiss into Louis’ wrist when he tucks a curl behind Harry’s ear.

 

Louis nods. “Everyday. Niall made me go home though, didn’t want me breaking rest. Didn’t sleep either way.”

 

It’s Harry who’s whispering _I’m sorry_ now, digging his thumbs into Louis’ hips with genuine apology. “I didn’t know. I would’ve but I was injured and had to avoid swimming alot.”

 

His attention spans more towards Harry’s injury then, eyes growing wide when he gasps. “What?!” He cups Harry’s cheeks, looking like a concerned father. “What happened? What silly thing did you do?” It gets a laugh out of Harry. It’s like the sun rising again after dreary days.

 

When Harry doesn’t reply, another voice filters in. “Got caught to a fishing line.” Liam shouts. Louis blushes at the realization that their entire sappy spectacle had been witnessed but he has his own bit of scoop in case they try to tease him and Harry.

 

“Really?” He looks at Harry who nods.

 

“Let me see.” He says, “Can you come out of the water”

 

Harry shakes his head, not looking at him. So Louis tilts his face with two fingers under his chin so they’re face to face. “Can’t move much.” Harry breaths, “S’why Liam had to come with me.”

 

“Do you need the water?”

 

“No.”

 

Louis bends his knees and wraps an arm around Harry’s shoulders, “I’m going to carry you okay?”

 

Harry immediately circles his hands around Louis’ neck as he is hefted up into strong arms. He winces which doesn’t go unnoticed by Louis but Harry looks over his shoulder where Liam and Zayn are immersed in their own conversation, pointedly not watching them. Louis deposits him carefully over the rock and jumps up beside him. He gently pulls Harry’s tail onto his lap and gasps when he sees the long scar that’s only begun to heal. It makes him upset, it’s a horrible thing to happen to Harry. “Does it hurt a lot?” He asks as he tenderly brushes the skin beside the wound.

 

“No.” Harry shakes his head, sliding his hand to hold Louis’. “Only when it gets stretched or something.”

 

“And you were crouched in the water this whole time.” The worry lines appear across Louis’ forehead and his frown makes Harry gulp. He reaches forward as best he can to smear the lines on Louis’ forehead with a thumb until Louis relaxes slightly. The corner of Louis’ lips quirk up and he kisses Harry’s hand as he retracts it.

 

“It was worth it. I’m so glad to see you.”

 

“So am I.”

 

“Come lay down then.”

 

Louis obeys, making Harry’s tail comfortable before settling close to Harry. He grins when Harry shuffles closer so he can curl smaller to fit. “Is there anything I can do for your injury?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Get a salve or something?” He rubs Harry’s side, up and down, repeatedly.

 

Harry hums, moving his face closer so their breaths intermingle. “That would be nice. Lou’s got me this salve and it’s working so far but I could try yours too.”

 

“Okay, I’ll get it for you tomorrow.” He rubs their noses together. Harry giggles and shuts his eyes. “Who’s Lou?”

 

“Oh, she’s one of Gemma’s friends. She has a daughter, it’s the reason I see them often.” Harry replies calmly.

 

He stares at Harry’s eyelashes that casts a shadow upon his cheeks. He smiles fondly at him, he likes children too. He has four sisters for heaven’s sake, not to mention, he spends every morning training harpies. “What’s her name?”

 

“Lux.” Harry smiles. Louis lightly traces his thick lips, wet from the salt water. “She’s a sweetheart. I hope to have some of mine someday.” After a pause, when there’s not even an audible breath from Louis, he asks. “Do you want that?”

 

The breath of relief carries away his woes. “Of course I do. I don’t know how we’d make it work though.”

 

Harry opens his eyes then and the sight of the genuine green takes a while to make Louis’ heart stop racing. “I think we can.”

 

“How?” He furrows his brows.

 

“Merfolk are different Lou.”

 

“What?” Harry blushes and shakes his head. He presses his lips to Louis’ shoulders.

 

“Can we talk about it later?”

 

“Okay.” He’s still confused but something tells him Harry’s sudden shyness of the topic is serious and important and now’s not the time for that.

 

He exhales, absorbing the scenery for once. He’d been too occupied in his head to care about anything. Harry’s caressing the back of his hand where their fingers are entwined. He shifts so his wing isn’t digging into the rock and pulls Harry closer. His head is turned to watch their friends. Zayn’s kneeling so close to the water and Liam’s floating by the shallow area that Louis can clearly see his purplish pink tentacles.

 

“Look who’s fallen for the Cecalian.” He chuckles.

 

“You think?” Harry turns to him with wide eyes, propping himself on an elbow.

 

“Well, what do you think?” Louis prompts with a wiggle of his eyebrows. He watches Harry stare at their friends, taking in his change of expressions as Harry registers what he’d missed. He grins smugly, following Harry’s eyeline to sneakily watch them.

 

“They look worse than us.” Harry whispers. “I can see hearts from here.”

 

Louis chortles a laugh and hides it behind a cough. “Did you not know?”

 

Harry shrugs, laying his head on Louis’ shoulder so he won’t lose sight. “Wasn’t paying attention I guess. You were on my mind.”

 

“Was I now?” He asks with a chuckle and tweaks Harry’s nipple. Harry shouts and follows it with laughter while trying to squirm away. Liam and Zayn raise their heads at the sound and Louis can tell they’re smiling.

 

“Yeah you were Lou.” Harry slaps away his hands. “Was I?”

 

He grasps both of Harry’s hands, pinning them to his chest. “I think we’re on the same page.” He hovers over Harry who watches him with wide eyes and ragged breath. He lowers himself to brush their lips, teasing as he tries not to smirk. Harry groans and puckers his lips.

 

“Lou.”

 

He gives in, closing the distance and letting go of Harry’s hands. “I don’t think I’ll ever stop loving you.” He says in between kisses.

 

“We’re--” Harry breathes in shakily, “Soulmates.”

 

Louis pulls away to stare at him. “Don’t joke.”

 

“I’m being serious.” Harry tucks his head under Louis’ arm and presses a kiss to his chest. “I kind of figured it out. I wanted to tell you a long time ago.”

                 

“Why didn’t you?” Louis tucks two fingers under Harry’s chin, ptompting to look at him.

 

“Because you might freak out.”

                 

He furrows his eyebrows. “I—“ He doesn’t know what he’s supposed to be saying. He does understand why Harry did it. It would’ve been easier if he’d come out right with it though.

 

“It’s okay.” Harry pets his arm, “Can we continue kissing now?”

 

A sharp burst of short laughter escapes Louis’ lips. He shakes his head and grins. “Okay.”

 

-

 

Niall comes for Louis later that day and is overjoyed to find the five of them. He brings them carrots and berries in a large leaf and they all sit the together near the water, munching on the the snacks. Louis makes a face at the carrots the four of them scarf down. Apparently Liam loves healthy food too, despite the meat he devours. Feeling like the left one out, he won’t stop lobbing berries at the back of Niall’s head. Harry keeps snickering by his side, schooling his face when Niall looks over.

 

When night falls, the five of them don’t bother to heave themselves off the ground. Harry cuddles up with Louis and Liam has a tentacle wrapped around Zayn’s leg. As much as they try to hide it, it doesn’t work. Niall raises a brow at Louis when he catches onto it and Harry is the one who presses a finger to his lips and grins.

 

The big dipper is bright in the sky and so close. It reminds Louis of everything, of Harry, of the three friends by his side. He laces their fingers together and presses a kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth. “It would lead us home you said.” Harry nods with the stars flickering in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, thank you.  
> Tumblr post [here](http://hazzabooween.tumblr.com/post/139357060411/your-wounds-my-sutures-author-stripesandcurls)  
> Artwork [here](http://somethingzarry.tumblr.com/post/139356713529/for-the-1d-big-bang-round-four-i-collaborated)  
> My [tumblr](http://hazzabooween.tumblr.com/)


End file.
